Behind the ring
by Stormyweather462
Summary: This is my new twist on EL James book Fifty Shades Of Grey Trilogy. Ana is very goal oriented and doesn't want any distractions from obtaining that goal. She doesn't want to get pregnant and have to get married and lose her dreams like her mom keeps telling her how she lost hers. Her mom is divorcing number five now.
1. Chapter 1 BTR Anastasia

**_Chapter 1 BTR Chapters 51-52 The End_**

As long as I have known I wanted more out of life than to be like my mother. Five husbands(the fifth ones about gone as well) and one child me. She complains on how if she hadn't gotten pregnant with me, she could be doing a lot better for herself. I just think and if you hadn't spread your legs, you wouldn't have had me now would you now? But my stepdad has told me not to say that to her, it will just start her non stop crying about my biological father and we don't want to hear that for the millionth time.

Don't get me wrong my dad dying on the day I was born after he had to go back to work after he held me for the first and last time can be very traumatising to any one. But come on now hours of crying at over 18 years is a little much don't you think? I think she's just using it to make me feel guilty. Well sorry for you mom, after husband number three and five, I no longer care. Both these men tried to rape me and had put me in the hospital. exactly why number three and five are gone, both jailed for the attacks. Ray kind of caught them trying to and knocked them out and called 911.

Mom never believed either of us even after she was shown evidence. Can we say delusional. Ray decided after number five it was time I learned to shoot and to defend myself properly. He says as tiny as I am someone could nust tuck me under their arms and walk off with me. Not funny if you are the victim. I told him, I want to have a good life before I consider marriage and children. He says its the best way to do it.

One morning he came to our kitchen right before I was going to start college and handed me my moms old wedding band. He said here you might want to use this to keep guys off you while you are achieving your goals. Because we both know how you attract those boys like bees to honey. This might stop some of the bees, but not all of them lol. He then says if you work anywhere or rent or apply any place just say you are married. Use my name as your husbands name. We both chuckle. He and I both know I will be using that ring often, Kate won't like it at all. But she likes men chasing her, but shes tougher than I am. physically and mentally. Most men are afraid of her agressive nature and even though I am sure that she doesn't have them physically, she has more balls than some men. Ray says she scares him at times and he was a drill sargeant.

Anyway I am sharing an apartment with her in Seattle, her folks bought it and a car for her high school graduation. I on the other hand got Wanda V Wagon for mine. But the other side of the coin, I get my trust fund to go to college on. It pays for everything as long as I keep my grades up. If I don't I can't have anymore until I turn 25. My dads family had an odd sense of humor. They never gave my mom money for my care and upbringing, but she went through all my biological dads money having a good time, then she met Ray and he married her and adopted me.

 ** _Chapter 51/51/51/51/51_**

 ** _Chapter 51_** ** _Behind The Ring "Green Strikes Again"_**

Green

they think because I am in jail that will stop my plans get real. You grease the right palms and with the right amount of money time and information you can get a lot done in jail. So I found the right computer geek and put him to work. I found out Grey had everything setup on his servers including his boats. So I had the geek have the boat disable itself out in bad area of water. After they destroyed my life they owed me big time.

Willa

I and Barney found out who did the computer sabotage and he turned states evidence against Green. His name was Dime Reed. He was offered a job with Grey working in the IT department. Barney is now his boss. Dime is a teenager in an adults body.

Barney

Grey asked me if I thought Dime could be a good addition to the IT area. I said he knows his stuff and no one could by pass the boats safety features but Dime, not even me. He made him a deal he wouldn't have him charged if he fixed everything he did and testified against Green.

Dime

I have never met Barney or Willa but have heard of them and how good they are computer wise. Grey though I know his reputation and could really spread my tech wings working for him. Willa is a hot nerdbabaroo.

Grey

I have Dime sign a confession and agree to testify against Green regarding sabotaging my boat. I then offer him a job and legal help if he works on the Grey staff. He gets probation along with community service and cooking at the homeless shelter everyday is hard work. Taylor says the kid had no idea what kind 0f system he was disabling otherwise he wouldn't have done it.

 ** _Chapter 52/52/52/52_**

 ** _Chapter 52 Behind The Ring "All Calm Seas"_**

Ana

It has been 20 years and Christian and I have three children heading to college. Of course one is a typical Christian the other two however are me. I give the girls the no ring no fling speech. Ray has had his own three kids, who knew he had it in him. My siblings are heading to college as well. Three brothers amazingly. Of course the Grey, Steele, Kavanagh families are huge in Seattle not only in amount of power and wealth, but also is numbers. From small acorns come big trees I have heard someplace. Christian and I have people running the companies for us so we can travel the world. Mia and Kate still like to work. Kates kids were modeling for a while until it just got too risky. One of them was nearly abducted to get ransom because of the Grey name. Elliott and Christian were very mad at the fact the company that hired them to model had absolutely no security and forced Greys security off the property. It turned out a scam to kidnap the kids. Luckily the security realized this and caught them in the act and everyone went to prison.

Willa and Barney now have 5 little mini geniuses along with developing teams of high end Tech Personnel to work in all Grey, Kavanagh and Steele companies. They are our world wide It presidents in charge of all our tech advances. They monitor everything along with developing new technologies. They have two of their children working on projects now. So we have time to spend just enjoying life while others do the heavy lifting.

Carrick and Grace have retired and are enjoying their home in Aruba. We have learned never to just show up at their home, since it is clothing optional there along with you never know when they are showing their love for one another. I thought they had a healthy sex life, but who knew it was that healthy.

Alls well that Ends well.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 BTR

Kates been keeping me waiting for an hour, she's saying giidbye to all the people who have volunteered to pack her Uhaul. Can we say mostly guys, but of course they attracted more females and we finally got everything inside the uhaul and had four guys come to help us move inside. Kate had her brother ride with me in my car and Jose her photographer friend ride with her. She knows he gives me the creeps always staring at me. He asked me out a couple of times, but like I told all the other guys, I have goals I want to meet before I start dating anyone. Kates brother understood and respected my wishes, Jose just won't stop and Kate egging it on is getting on my nerves. I finally had it out with her about him and told her to stop encouraging him to ask me out again. Ethan is Kates brother finally sat Jose down and told him, listen shes said no, so let it go. She told me the reason as well and I agree with her, now respect her wishes. He almost knocked Ethan out, when I saw that I demanded he leave and not come back.

Kate was pretty mad at him, but he apologised to all of us and was allowed back with the contingency of never asking me out again. My rule, Kate uses him for her photgrapher on her articles she sends in to magazines. So she stays friends with him, I told her to keep him away from me and so far she has, but her telling me to go out with him once just appease him is making me mad as hell. I said even if I did date I don't like him at all and would never date him. She looked at me and said, do you think you are too good for him, is that it? I said no, I think he creeps me out by his staring at me all the time. You would too if you saw how he was staring at me. He also doesn't hear the words no thank you, when I have told him I wouldn't go out with anyone at all until I achieve my goals.

We finally are unpacking and I have taken my things into my room and went back to assist the unloading of the furniture we have for the new apartment. everything is finally done and we are hungry so Kate orders pizza and some soft drinks for all of us. I walk to my room and find Jose smelling my underwear. I scream get out of my room you pervert. I go to see if he has left and there he stands and you can see he's got a pair of my undies in his pocket.

I say give me my underwear back right now, and you wonder why I won't go out with you? Well first off achieving my goals and secondly you are a creepy person. Going in my room and taking my underwear and smelling them. Hiw would you feel if you had a sister and some guy did to her just what you just did to me? Kate can we get a locksmith to keep hus pervert butt out of my room and bathroom. She drags me into my room and sees the huge mess he made with my underwear.

Kate did he manhandle yours as well as mine, you might want to check. She heads to her room and he definitely has been there as well, well we think he has. Kate barges out of her room and takes him by his collar and tells him to empty his pockets now. He see the other three gus watching him and he pulls out mine and Kates underwear. This time all the other guys escort him outside and say wait here and we will drive you back with us, but you are never to contact or visit those ladies again are we clear on that Jose?

We thsnk the guys for helping us move in and apologise for the trouble and they say we told him never to call or visit you ladies ever again. If he does you let us know okay, we will make sure he won't has his own room as well and we all have our own bathrooms. all of us make our way into our rooms, but I grab my underwear and wash all of them. Kate joins me, shsking her head and apologising for not noticing Jose being thoroughly creepy. I tell her I need to call my dad about this, so he knows not to let him into my room at home. His dad likes to fish with my dad, but I keep away from them when Jose comes with them. Now I know why my room looked odd after he came over the last time. I went to visit Kate that day.

We finally get the washing done and fall asleep, I have an early morning the next day, so I get my clothes ready and my resumes for the jobs I am applying for. I have everything ready fir my first class tomorrow as well. My backpack is ready to go and I am down for the count after alerting Ray about Jose.

Kate and I finally get all our college classes set and have had three classes each that day. I am going for Law and English lit along with economics. Kate is Journalism and of course she meets someone that day and brings him home. At this point I still have the wedding band on and have infirmed Ethan and Kate of my plan on leading people to believe I am married. They just laugh and say okay we will go along with you for now lol.

I got three calls for work that evening, two I like the third, I wasn't sure if I should even answer back. It was where I emailed about part time weekend and evening help in a nice area of town. I guess the housekeeper needs someone who can cook and clean and is professional. The lady says you also habe to sign an Nda. Whatever that is.


	3. Chapter 3 BTR

Ana pov

I arrive to cook and clean for Mr Grey after a hard day of college and helping with Timmy. I am fully dressed and go to the kitchen to start on cooking and then go to all the other rooms and get those done before I completely finish and serve Mr Grey his meal. I serve his meal and his wine and go back into the kitchen and wait for him to call for desert. It takes ten minutes and I bring his desert and more wine and water. I clear all the plates and wash everything up and freeze the left overs. I leave after that and this goes on like this except for the weekend.

I have to there at 6am on the weekends to make breakfast for everyone which is seven people including myself. I serve at the dining table and then go eat at the counter. It seems that Mr Grey has meetings with his regular workers on the weekend and has breakfast. Then I go clean everything up and continue my cleaning and laundry on the weekends. Laundry takes all day, and then some. I cook all the meals except for Sunday evening. Mr Grey goes to his parents at that time. I make good time on my chores. Gail asks me to join her before leaving on Sunday. She gives me my check and says good job. Here is Mr Greys menu for next week, we can shop today for the supplies or come early vhichever you wish.

Gailpov

I made the right choice in Ana, shes quiet and unobtrusive. Mr Grey suggested I give her the choice of shopping for supplies today or the week, considering a child has moved in with her and her roomates. Jason gave me a heads up regarding the whole situation. Ana hasn't spoken at all about it. Since it was the guy who tried to kidnap her and did kill her roomates babymama. He almost killed the baby. Barney was backtracking the signal and turned on the laptops camera and found the missing girl nearly dead, she died soon after they got her help. The Greys got it sorted out at the hospital.

I guess they had to get a DNA test so her roomates brother could take his son home. We get downstairs and I hand her a credit card and say use this to buy everything today. We get to the store and she buys on sale items and uses coupons as well. I remind her Mr Grey is a billionaire and can afford to pay full prices. She says I know, but its a habit of mine to use coupons and buÿ sale items. Even billionaires try to save money, I laugh, he saved twenty million last week on a factory lol. We both laugh.

We have saved thirty plus dollars on our purchases today, I know she won't abuse the card when she goes shopping. We get to the penthouse and she goes to put everything away and wipes the counters down and heads out. I wave bye and head to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 BTR

I get into the wonderfully comfortable new car and see poor Sawyer trying to fit into Wanda. It takes some wrestling with the seat, but he gets in and off we go. I lead the way and make sure everyones following me and arrive twenty minutes later and lead everyone to the parking area. I guess Ethan can drive Wanda until he gets his car. Which according to Kate won't be soon. Apparently he allowed one of his girlfriends use of his car and she totalled it after drinking and driving. She said it was her driving, but the cops say it was her boyfriend found behind the wheel fast asleep. They hit three cars that morning and they lived, but two in the other three cars died.

So Ethan was told by his parents he has to buy his own car now along with having to pay for the deductuble on his insurance. The girl and her boyfriend are serving time now. Her for lying about being the driver and him for homicide along with violating probation by driving unlicensed and wreckless endangerment. Odd how they were barely hurt, but two died one is paralyzed and two others were lucky and had broken legs.

Anyway I call Kate saying we are headed up now, to be ready because he is definitely her type. She says stall them for a few, check for mail or something. Well I didn't need a reason to stall, because Jose grabbed me before I could get inside the building. He jerked me back saying bitch you are mine and I am taking you now. Before I knew it Sawyer had him off me and on the ground. do you know this man? I say hes Jose Rodriquez and I want to press charges against him now. I have told him and told him, I do not want to date him, he just refuses to hear me. Can I file a restraining order against him as well. I call Kate and tell her to join us and have Ethan come as well. I want her to see what Jose tried to do to me. I lean down and whisper, you are lucky I don't have my conceal and carry license to carry my gun yet. I would have shot you knees out you pervert.

Kate amd Ethan arrive in time to see the cops pull up and take our statements. Jose keeps saying shes mine leave your hands off her. I say I have never been yours you maniac. Kate I told you again and again about him making me uneasy. He tried to drag me into the alleyway to his car. She looks and his car trunk is open. I would say thats attempted kidnapping. I lean over and yell wait until your dad and my dad hear what you did you maniac.

We finish up and everyone comes up and Sawyer reports in to Jason about the incident. I am rattled and shaking when I call my dad. Hes ready to kill Jose. He says hes going to talk to Jose senior regarding this incident and the underwear incident.

I finally introduce Kate to Elliott and Ethan and then to Sawyer. Now I need to cook anything, to just do something. I decide lasagna and homemade breadsticks. Everyone is calm including me and now I look at the apartment and say we need an alarm system and cameras. Sawyer looks around and says I can get that done tomorrow for you ladies and gent. Sawyer asks me if I have my weapon, if so he can help me get a conceal carry license if I want it. I agree to it after Jose violently attacking me. Kate asks if he hurt me badly enough for a doctor?

I suspect shes trying to prolong her time with Elliott. They haven't stopped smiling at each other since he came upstairs. Sawyer goes to get my box of apple equipment and shows me how to set it up.

Suddenly he gets a call and answers immediately, I hear no T shes bruised badly, but nothing a doctor can fix. No T her security here is non existent. Yes hes still here and yes hes safe. The guy only attacked Mrs Steele. No not even her friend after a recent incident they broke off friendship completely. He planned on kidnapping her T. Had his trunk open with ropes and blindfolds and cuffs along with gags. He had a cloth in his hands when he grabbed her. Yes it smelled of chlorophorm. The cops have him and his car along with the cloth he had. They took pictures of her injuries as well. Yes sir I will.

Sawyer says well folks I am here for the night, cards anyone? Oh Elliott your brother wamts you to call him now. Then your father, apparently this made the news. How I don't know but paparazzi is everywhere.

I get a blanket and a pillow for Sawyer along with a sheet. Kate is talking to Elliott softly. He gets on the phone and says okay I know and yes I will have my men evaluate and install everything by late afternoon. Yes I know, but I will call them, can you email the video? Yes Christian I will stay as well. I know shes off limits, but Kates not, fair enough. lol. Later. Then he says yes dad I am alive and so is the young lady. Yes hes in jail dad and hope he stays there. Yes Jose Rodriquez, he was friends with Kate and he wouldn't take no for an answer, no dad she never dated him. No sir shes married. I was coming over to meet her beautiful roommate Kate Kavanaugh. Are you related to Eamon? Yes dad shes his daughter. Okay I will ask them, but Mrs Steele works on the weekends for Christian. No problemo, yes sir Sawyer and I are standing guard until we resolve the security issues. Yes sir. Love you and mom and Mia. Tell Mia no she can't come over and meet them. lol.

Kate will you be able to join us on Sunday for family dinner? Before then though I have been instructed to stay here and help guard you lovely ladies. I point to the closet and say theres a rollaway bed in there, I just can't get to it Kate shows the guys where it is and sets it up with blankets, sheets and pillows.

I excuse myself and clean the kitchen, Sawyer and Ethan join me and ask if I am okay, I finally break down and sob. Ethan knows what happened with three and five and so does Kate. They saw my injuries physical and emotional.

Kate is chatting away sitting by Elliott, he can't take his eyes off her. I tell them I am headed to bed and Sawyer checks my room and bedroom out for security breeches. When we go back Kate and Elliott are kissing. I recommend they move it to another room. And they do omg, okay both are kind of quick on the sex thing if you know what I mean. Kates kind of like Elliott in the free and easy sexcapades. So I head my way and Sawyer locks up and lays down.

 **To the guest reviewer saying that I need to proof read before publishing, well pardon me, but I just didn't realise God was reading my stories. I might take you seriously had you not just criticised me instead of being constructive about it. I see people getting some pretty mean hits on this site from people. Just remember this, some are using this to create some good stories. If you have read any of the other stories I have written on here, you can see where I have internet issues on this site where it takes 5 to 10 seconds for the letters to appear on the screen. I do not ask you to read anything of mine at all. Read whatever you like, but remember crticism should be constructive not your curtness. But Hey you are perfect and can write so much better then me, then show us what you have and send me the link.**


	5. Chapter 5 BTR

This part was missing from the story cso here goes.

Barney pov

I am setting up in the kitchen when I see something odd. I grab my ladder and a screwdriver. Okay this does not bode well for these ladies. Especially after the panty raid and attempted kidnapping. I call Grey and tell him what I need and what I found. I get my guys over here immediately. We have found bugs and cameras all over this apartment. I get my laptop and trace the signal in the guys bedroom. Ethan is his name.

I see a female tied to bed and bleeding, she is barely breathing. Just as I get the location I see Ethan looking and telling me that thats his girlfriend Angela Martin, who has been missing for over a month. He asks if theres a kid there as well? Suddenly we hear a cry in the back and see coos tak8ng pictures and getting Angela out of see a baby being taken out and the girl is nearly dead. The bed is full of blood. He begs me to tell him where they are taking them.

Angela Martin died on the way to the hospital.

Elliott calls his mom and dad to get Ethan help since he wasn't listed as Timmys dad on the birth certificate he will need to get Dna tests and get help to legalise his parentage on the birth certificate.

* * *

Single father

Ethan pov

I had to beg to see my son, but thankfully between my dad and Carrick Grey I was allowed to see my son. They did Dna test, but I knew Timmy was my son. I sat by him holding his little hand. He looked so thin, he had ivs and an oxygen mask. I wanted so much to hold him and make the pain go away. Who does this, but an insane person. Angelas parents arrived and are speaking to the doctors about her and they spoke to them about Timmy. They tried to get me removed, but couldn't. They fast tracked the DNA due to the special circumstances. I was found to be Timmys father and as such I took full responsibility. I saw my son three times a week prior to their disappearance. Kate and Ana both met Angela and Timmy, come to think of it Jose did as well. Omg I introduced to her murderer. I just can't stop crying. Timmy finally wakes and he grabs for me and I get on the bed to calm him down. I call the nurse in and she says he needs fluids and food as much as he can, slowly.

Kate pov

Ethan never told us about Timmy, even Angela didn't. She basically just met us for lunch on occasion. I know she met my parents and she met Ana and Jose. She pretty much kept to herself a lot. Ethan saw her a lot away from us, Jose hit on her while Ethan wasn't around. I guess we need to get things for Timmy to live with us now. I know Ana won't mind, shes like that. Kind and caring. After everything calmed down we found out that after my dad bought our apartment Jose stole our keys to it and setup bugs and cameras in it without our knowledge. If Barney hadn't came over to setup security, we might never had known. And Ethans son would have died as well as his mother.

Ana pov

I told Kate we need to get things ready for Timmy when hes ready to come home. I heard the fight between Ethan and Angelas parents. They were going to file a restraining order against him, to prevent him seeing his child. Mr Grey and his mom and dad interceeded on his behalf for the boys sake and got DNA results quickly. Carrick Grey helped with documents for Ethan and Timmy. Ethan is pretty upset, we all are. Jose is a stone cold killer and kidnapper. I got lucky when Sawyer came with me to my apartment.

Mia pov

I had to talk to my mom at the hospital, she was called in on an emergency case. I see mom talking to several people about DNA and Ethan and Timmy are father and son. My dad and brother are talking to an older couple and they aren't too happy. I see a tiny brunette and a tall blonde standing outside a room. I hear Kate we need to get things ready for Timmy to come home in the future. Then I see the most georgeous man on the face of the earth come out and starts talking to my parents and the older couple.

Ethan pov

Okay not the time or place guy to hit on a girl, you have responsibilities now. I look over at my sister and then I realise this is Dr greys daughter, oh no way I will disrespect them by hitting on her. Suddenly I hear Timmy and I go running to him. Hes my top priority now. I need to plan Angelas funeral, her folks can't afford it. I need to find out what clothing I need for Timmy.


	6. Chapter 6 BTR

Ana pov

I arrive to cook and clean for Mr Grey after a hard day of college and helping with Timmy. I am fully dressed and go to the kitchen to start on cooking and then go to all the other rooms and get those done before I completely finish and serve Mr Grey his meal. I serve his meal and his wine and go back into the kitchen and wait for him to call for desert. It take ten minutes and I bring his desert and more wine and water. I clear all the plates and wash everything up and freeze the left overs. I leave after that and this goes on like this except for the weekend.

I have to there at 6am on the weekends to make breakfast for everyone which is seven people including myself. I serve at the din8ng table and then go eat at the counter. It seems that Mr Grey has meetings with his regular workers on the weekend and have breakfast. Then I go clean everything up and continue my cleaning and laundry on the weekends. Laundry takes all day, and then some. I cook all the meals except for Sunday evening. Mr Grey goes to his parents at that time. I make good time on my chores. Gail asks me to join her before leaving on Sunday. Shegives me my check and says good job. Here is Mr Grey menu fir next week, we can shop tiday for the supplies or come early vhichever you wish.

Gailpov

I made the right choice in Ana, shes quiet an unobtrusive. Mr Grey suggested I give her the choice of shopping for supplies today or the week, considering a child has moved in with her and her roomates. Jason gave me a heads up regarding the whole situation. Ana hasn't spoken at all about it. Since it was the guy who tried to kidnap her and did kill her roomates babymama. He almost killed the baby. Barney was backtracking the signal and turned on the laptops camera and found the missing girl nearly dead, she died soon after they got her help. The Greys got it sorted out at the hospital.

I guess they had to get a DNA test so her roomates brother could take his son home. We get downstairs and I hand her a credit card and say use this to buy everything today. We get to the store and she buys on sale items and uses coupons as well. I remind her Mr Grey is a billionaire and can afford to pay full prices. She says I know, but its a habit of mine to use coupons and buÿ sale items. Even billionaires try to save money, I laugh, he saved twenty million last week on a factory lol. We both laugh.

We have saved thirty plus dollars on our purchases today, I know she won't abuse the card when she goes shopping. We get to the penthouse and she goes to put everything away and wipes the counters down and heads out. I wave bye and head to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7 BTR

Chapter 7 Dinner guest

Gailpov

I need to advise Ana of Greys weekend guest, and how she is supposed to handle the situation. Jason said he would help me. Miss Williams is supposed to arrive tonight at seven just in time to have supper. I tell Ana to serve the dinner at 6:50 pm and make herself scarce after she places the whole meal on the table, including desert and drinks.

She is to wait until Grey calls her to clear the table. She is to keep hidden from his guest if she can. She is also to wear her hair covered and her wedding band at all times. Jason tells her to just work and not pay any attention to others unless it is Grey, Gail or myself.

Taylorpov

I am glad Grey soundproofed his playroom. He found out by watching cctv footage that everyone could hear the noises coming from the room. He had it fixed immediately. Now you can't hear a peep coming from inside. He does however have an intercom so he can call us if need be.

I wished he would give up the playroom, Elena and gaggle of women. She is why Grey is the way he is, lonely and aloof. She is a gold digger and takes advantage of his good nature. He might not of told me, but I think shes a pedophile and took advantage of him at 14 or 15. I have heard things about Elena, nothing confirmed yet.

She brings him the women he takes into the playroom, they sign NDAs and contracts to go in that room. I saw everything in that room, I know Elena trained Grey to be a Dom. He seems bored with it lately, I see it in his eyes after he has a weekend with one of the women. His heart just doesn't seem to be into it anymore. I think hes missing being around his family. I see shame in his eyes after he has one of these weekends.

Anapov

Okay I am nervous about tonight and this weekend and get everything on the table for dinner for Grey and his guest. I just make it back to the kitchen when Grey walks in and smiles, he says Ana just clear the dishes in 90 minutes and clean up and after your duties you may leave. Just be here in the am at regular time. He tells me I will be making the meeting breakfast and then food for his guest and him this weekend. I am to have it ready per the scheduled times on the note he handed me just now.

I clean everything up and go to the table and clear everything and clean up everything. I head out for the night.

Cpov

Well that went smoothly and Leila behaved what is normal for her. But something is amiss and I don't know what it is. She seems a bit off tonight, I suddenly hear Taylors voice on the intercom. I have just gotten in the room, when he says sir you need to know something and now.

I leave immediately and head to grab a shirt and go to see Taylor. He shows me Leilas medical file. Leila Left me for another Dom, and just became available again recently. Dr Greene was her OB/Gyn when she was with me before. She couldn't afford her after she left, so she went to a clinic doctor. Now shes with me again, I paid for her new tests.

Taylorpov

I just got the updated medical chart on Miss Williams, I knew Elena was up to no good, when she brought this psycho back. Grey and I had no proof, but in my gut I am sure Leila was behind the damage to the car we had to replace for miss Steele. Since she parked on the street, she didn't see it. While she was proving her skills to Gail and Grey. I was proving how fast money makes things happen. It took two hours and it was like nothing happened.

I pull out the bloodwork and Miss Williams is pregnant, at least two weeks along. Grey is livid. He says so this is why Elena pushed so hard to get her here tonight. I nod and say I threw out the bad condoms. Sir Elena put this girl up to this, she might be a bit nuts, but Elena is in charge at all times.

Cpov

Taylor what do you think we should do about this? I tell him, you know we could jerk Elenas chain a bit and see if she shows her fangs. I agree and then I just decide to corner Leila on this deal. Taylor says sir let me try something. Act like you know nothing yet, just don't have sex with her at all. Like after this I would.

Taylorpov

I am going to act like I am going to blackmail Miss Williams and see what she does. I go and bug her phone and her car. I order two unkniwn security to follow Her and Elena. Grey has made Leila wait for three hours. The playroom has a bathroom in it. Grey agrees to whatever I need to do. I can taste victory against Elena. I can't prove it, but I think Elena is behind a recent lost merger of Greys. Gail caught her in his office with a guilty look on her face. The next day the merger fell through due to a last minute buyout. I told Grey about Elena being in his office alone. He told me to upgrade all security everywhere.

Guest reviewers grow up, two errors in this and you act all high and mighty, get a life.


	8. Chapter 8 BTR

Chapter 8 Ethans new friend

Ethan pov

I had no idea the time it takes to raise a toddler. Kate and Ana have been very helpful, but I can ask them to give up their dreams for my child. I barely woke up the first night my son came home. I heard Kate knocking and finally she walked in and picked Timmy up. I looked at her and she said get used to it Ethan. Ana brings him a bottle of milk and changes him. I thank them and get dressed and follow them out.

Ana cooks something for Timmy and feeds him, while I am still waking up. Suddenly theres a knock on the door. Kate answers it and it is Elliott Grey and I think the girl with him is his sister. She almost bounces into the room. She sees Timmy and sits by him, okay he likes her. I ask who she is at this point, if Timmy likes her already its a good thing.

Miapov

I found out Elliott is dating Ethans sister and he and Timmy live with her and her other roommate Ana. Ana is gone a lot and is only a good friend. I ask Elliott to take me with him this morning to help out. He eyed me suspiciously, and says you just want to get close to Ethan. He asks me if I am ready to be a stepmom to a toddler?

Elliott pov

Mia is playing with fire with Ethan, he was like me at one time. All about hitting it and quitting it, no girlfriends nagging me. Kates a whole different ballgame. I feel like a gold medal winner around her. But when he found out about Timmy he stepped up to do the daddy thing. He never had him overnight until now. Mia has no clue none of them do and neither do I yet. I am smitten with Kate but I have to adjust my behavior around Timmy all of us will.

Mia wants to date Ethan and is willing to do the work to achieve it. Today we have to childproof the apartment. I read up on all of this and the grandparents are paying for me to design all the safety features for Timmy to live safely in the apartment.

Ethan pov

Ana makes everyone breakfast and cleans up Timmys area and places him down near his toys. Mia makes a call and moments later in walks a big burley guy with bags of toys and clothes. I'm flabbergasted at how much she bought him. Its too much, Elliott tells me he has ideas that will give Timmy and I more storage in my room, well mine and his now. I watch as Mia and Timmy play with everything, she also had the foresight to buy a potty chair and pullups. I bet Dr Grey gave her the idea.

I guess I can deal with all the help especially if they look like Mia. Ana says she can help three days in the morning and late evenings. Kate says she can help weekends and two mornings and three late weekday evenings. I just need to get a job that has daycare with it.

Mia pov

I ask Ethan if I can assist as well? He looks at Kate and Elliott and both nod and he agrees to it. We eat and I play with Timmy. Mom told me that if I invest in this I need to invest in Timmy for the long haul and not to catch Ethan. She said Timmy and Ethan need friends and good healthy support from those around them. Even Christian put his two cents in on this one.

Christian told me not to use Timmy to get his father, it would emotionally scar him more than he already is.

Elliott pov

I call a crew in and have Ethan show me where he needs the storage and beds put. Good thing we came today he had him sleeping in a drawer on the floor. By the time we get the bedroom done its lunch time and Ana has cooked for everyone once again. Mia actually assisted in cooking then she fed Timmy and cleaned him up and put him down for a nap. I have to hand it to her shes good with him.

Ethan is helping her put him down for his nap in his new crib to bed(a type of baby bed that can be changed into a toddler bed). I go talk to Kate and we make plans for later and Ana has to get going, she has a class and then off to her job.

Anapov

Well Mia and Elliott were a surprise today along with his whole team of workers creating a toddler proof environment in our apartment. Now we have five adults to help with Timmy. I grab everything I need for my day and head out.

Katepov

When Elliott showed up with Mia in tow, I was a little suspicious regarding her motives. I still am, but she seems to be putting Timmy first and he needs that right now. Mia kind of looks like Angela in her own way. Dark hair and bubbly, too bubbly at times. Kids love that though. Well we got through over half the first day. I hope Ethan wakes up when Timmy cries tomorrow morning. Ana and I have early classes. I remind Ethan and Mia says she can come by to help out.

Ethanpov

I smile at Mia and say thanks for the help and yes please come by anytime. Score and beautiful helper.


	9. Chapter 9 BTR

Chapter 9 Taylor the blackmailer

Taylorpov

Grey gave me the go ahead on my plan to set Leila and Elena up by pretending to be a blackmailer. I found out Leila is pregnant and knows it. The contract she signed, gives us access to all her medical records. Luckily her blood work came in the day she was to sign her contract and new NDA. Grey and her never made to the playroom that day. I also informed Grey, that Gail noticed something off about his condom supply drawers. He asked her and I to check cctv footage of anyone other than him being in those drawers and we did. It was Leila and Elena, they came while everyone was gone recently.

Cpov

Taylor and Gail told me they suspected something wrong regarding my drawers holding my condom supplies in the playroom and my bedroom. Myself and Gail are the only ones who get into those drawers. Well until Elena and Leila struck recently. Cctv footage show them changing boxes out and not just one but all of them. Leila made the mistake of putting a sealed box (tampered with though) where an open box was. That's what made Gail suspicious. Taylor handed me the boxes and said look at the boxes and then take this magnifying glass and checm the tiny holes. Looks like a needle hole. I tell Taylor to do his worse and let me know everything and then record all of it.

I trust Taylor with my life and this just shows me that staying in the BDSM lifestyle is just asking for trouble and I am definitely sick of the manipulation going on. Flynn has told me I am being used as a puppet by Elena, in as much as she picks out women for me. He says by not dating and choosing my own ladies I am allowing Elena to control me.

Taylor and Gail hate her and all the women she brings me. A few times Elena has treated Gail and Taylor so badly, I told her to get out until she showed them the respect due them.

Taylopov

Grey told me to have a private talk with Leila and let her know I know about the condoms and the baby. So I call and ask her to arrive earlier than

seven pm. I had something to talk to her about. I set the room up in the security office and get all my cameras and recordings going to catch her further in her lies. Gail was so happy about this and can't wait for Grey to dump Elena and Leila. He told me to get rid of the playroom as well. He wants to grow out of that and find someone who just wants him with all his flaws.

Anapov

I arrive at my normal time and head up in the elevator, when some girl tries to get in the elevator with me. I stop her and say you have to have security announce you maam, I am not allowed to let you up sorry. I close the door quickly and the elevator takes me to the penthouse I arrive and see Taylor waiting. He tells me he is waiting on Miss Williams. I tell him I refused to allow her on, since I didn't know her and was advised never to allow strangers on with me. He laughs and says its the right thing to do at all times. I head to get ready and cook dinner.

Leilapov

That little witch stopped me from getting on the elevator with her, I had to have someone call and get Taylor to bring me up himself. He informed me that new security measures were in play and all codes and locks were changed recently. I aksed for them and he said I am no longer allowed the codes until further notice only security and household staff will have codes and keys.

I asked why and he said Greys orders and I never question Mr Grey, you can if you wish he snorts.

Taylor pov

I smile at my Gail and nod to Ana as I start my little blackmail plot. I take Leila in the security room and tell her to have a seat. I then say Leila I work hard for Mr Grey, but don't really make what I am worth. I feel he spends way too much money on girls like you and he also pays Elena to find girls like you. I feel like I should get a cut or most of it at this point after what I know regarding condoms and you being pregnant.

You can pay me off and tell Elena to pay me as well or I go to mr Grey about your scam and I have proof in my hand and on the recordings and your medical records. I will give you twenty four hours to get me 100grand and thats just the tip of the ice burg. I have debts I need to pay and quickly.

I hand her a phone and tell her she is to contact me when she has the money from her or Elena. I know Elena has the money is what I tell her. I tell her they are lucky that today its only 100grand. Next it will be more.

I say sit back and let me show you the recordings, she had no idea the playroom had cameras and didn't know about the bedroom cameras. She gasps and I tell her she can call Elena now if she wishes. I ask who the babys father is and she blanches. I produce the chart showing the positive pregnancy test result and her due date.

I ask her if she was trying to trap Grey into thinking he was the father by sabotaging his condoms? I ask her if it Elenas hair brained scheme and she says yes. I tell her so far I just want 100grand, but since Elena has millions and is draining money from Grey I want a million from them both. If not I will rat them both out not only to Grey, but the other Doms I know.


	10. Chapter 10 BTR

Ana pov

i have served dinner to Mr Grey and his guest, she seems to be very quiet and I just feel a vibe of anger from Mr Grey. I ask if the need anything else. He tells me no and to just clear the table and finish up and be here early for the usual breakfast meetng.

I complete all my work and take off, when I am stopped by Taylor. He calls me into his office. He smiles and he starts saying he has an assignment for me. I am to start dressing a certain way when coming here Friday and I will need to stay until Sunday evening. I will be paid and have a guest room available for the two days. I agree to do this and it apparently will be for three months. I will have to have extra security measures on top of what I have already. He says I will be helping get rid of a bad person in Mr Greys life. He says Grey will pay all my college expenses if I do this. I will need to stop wearing my ring for that time.

Cpov

I spoke to Taylor about Leila, she tried to get me in the playroom several times, I pretended to be workng on projects each time. I finally had her go to the playrrom and left her there overnight. I went and told her to go to her room and stay there and someone would bring her food. I sent Ana up with breakfast, this time I gave Ana a very expensive outfit to wear.

I know Leila will recognise the outfit, since shes been begging for it after she saw it on the runway. Its a one of a kind business suit for a lady. I watch as Leila glares at Ana as she delivers her food to her. Ana just plays her part and leaves quickly. Soon Ana serves our food and I motion to her to join us. Another part of the game of cat and mouse we are playing with Leila.

Taylorpov

I watch as Leila throws her pillows at the walls in her room. Mr Grey is waiting for her to do her usual routine of sneakng around and brining her tray down to the kitchen. She spies on Grey all the time and today is no different. I told Grey to give a false security code to everyone at breakfast and keys as well.

We found out one of the people at breakfast is Leilas boyfriend. He has no idea we are on to him as well. Ana has played her part well and goes to leave with everyone else. When she gets off the elevator she heads to her car and is stopped by Leilas boyfriend. We instructed her to play along with him and catch him up in his part of this scam.

Luckily he has never seen Ana before tiday. He thinks shes a new employee at GEH and today is her first day. Grey and I listen to him and Ana. She agrees to meet him at a cafe near GEH on Monday. He gives her his card and tries to kiss her, but she tells him shes involved with someone. He tries to find out who, but tells him they are very private about their relationship at this point.

Anapov

This guy is annoying, I agree to meet him on Monday at a cafe near GEH. I pretend I forot my briefcase and ead to the elevator.

Just as I get on a blonde bimbo gets on and tries her code and it won't work. She tries to get me to enter my code. I explain I am not allowed to brng anyone up with me. I tell her she has to be escorted up by security and will need to get off the elevator. She refuses to and I get off and head to security and they escort her off as I close the doors she threatens greets me and chuckles. He says he has something in his office he wans me to read over in the living area as the blonde bimbo arrives. I am not to allow her to see it at all. I am o ask Grey in front of her where I need to sign my contract at?

Taylorpov

Grey decided it would be good to pretend Ana is signing on as a new Submissive. She is to ask where to sign at, what shes signing is her contract for her new duties for the next three months. Grey and I are just making Elena thnk its a Sub contract. That Ana was going to be his new Sub, of course we haven't told Ana this yet. But Elena barges in whenever she wants to. I saw her talking to Leilas boyfriend, his name is Isaac Newton if you can believe it.

Elena pov

I will definitely make sure Christian fires that girl in the elevator. But she might not be his employee at all, the outfit she had on was the one Leila was trying to get Christian to buy for her. I finally arrive to see the girl reading what looks like a contract. Just then she looks up and sees Christian. She asks him where do I need to sign Christian? He smiles and waks over and leans invery close to her and says you smell great and then shows her where to sign. She signs and says so I get an expensive wardrobe a car, phone, computer, security, money and you pay off my college as well. You are bery generous Christian Sir. She signs and hands it to him.

Cpov

I tell Ana to go to her room and wait for me to come get her. I look at Elena and say, no one said you were here. How did you get up here? I changed the codes and keys for security reasons.

Elena then ges off about Ana not allowing her up and just who is Ana anyway? I tell her shes a new employee and will be here quite often and will be traveling with me as well.

She looks at me and says is she a sub? I tell her no Ana is not a sub she is an employee. I ask what she waned today? She sad well Leila called and was upset about not going into the playroom yet?

I go off and tell her that I decide when I take my subs in there and not her and definitely not my subs.

Elenapov

I can tell Christian is getting mad and I have to get him back on track if my plan is going to work about the baby. I tell him he needs to take Leila to the playroom to get back his control. I then ask if I can be of service to him. He says no thanks Elena not interested at all.

Taylor comes out and tells Christian he has a situation that needs his attention now.

I ask Christian for the codes and the new keys, he says due to hs new insurance company only security and staff have acess anymore. I will have to park on the street and be escorted up from now on.

What he doesn't know is that I already did what I needed to his place to get what I wanted. I ask if I can see Leila for a moment. Christian says sure shes in her room, you know where it is at.

Taylorpov

I head to security with Grey following me, we watch as Elena tries to get into his office and can't. She heads to Leilas room, when Ana walks out of what Elena thinks is still the playroom and locks it with the new key we had made for her. Ana passes her and heads to the kitchen as we planned. Shes changed into a silk gown and robe as we asked her to do.

We are setting this up for a big showdown, we agreed to tell Ana that Elena is a pedophile who molested Grey at 15. We tell her we want her out of his life and his familys life as well. She tells us she will help all she can.


	11. Chapter 11 BTR

Chapter 11 Elenas trap

Elenapov

Something is up Christian and what is going on with this girl coming out of the playroom. I pull out my spare key I had made when I got access to it whike everyone was out for the weekend. I try it and it won't work at all, okay I am curious if my office key works or not. I can't try his bedroom key right now. I need to check the apartment keys as well. I look up at the cctv cameras and know the loops I had placed are still there I can see them.

I knock on Leilas door and go inside, I check her cameras as well. All the quipment is still here and I check my phone and the software and I wave at thencamera and soeak and its still active.

I sit down and ask Leila what she wanted that was so urgent. She tells me Taylor is blackamiling her and he is wanting a hundred grand from her and a million from me to keep quiet about our sabotaging the condoms. I tell her he can't prove anything at all. She says he has videotapes of us switching out the condoms in the playroom and the master bedroom.

He also has her medical records showing her being pregnant before she signed her new contract. I tell her we can get that changed, I tell her I have friends who will forge the documents.

Leila pov

I tell Elena Christian hasn't touched me at all. I was left in the playroom all night and he finally sent me to my room. I also tell her about the outfit the girl was wearing, the one of a kind I begged Christian get for me. He gave it to his worker. I also tell her he told everyone at breakfast that he changed everything code and key wise and gave everyone their new codes and keys. Isaac got his as well.

Isaac already gave me the codes and will make copies of the keys. I am watching as Elena asks me if Christian has taken anyone else in the playroom. I told her there was a lot of coming and goings in the area around it and I thought the door was opening and closing a lot. But it sounded like men going through the area. I coukdn't hear what was being said and it took a long time and Mr Grey told me not to come out until he called for me.

I was brought my food by the girl with the outfit I asked for and she came back formy tray later. As a Sub I am not allowed to interact with anyone

other than Mr Grey while here. Elena shook her head and went over to check the cctv camera to see if my devices are still in place. I check my phone and go to my app and there we are on my phone talking. Elena shows me that her devices are in place and are still working.

I hear a knock at the door and its Taylor, he tells Elena she has to leave now.

Taylor pov

I tell Elena she has to leave now and Leila has a meeting with Mr Grey in an hour. Both ladies glare at me, yes ladies your glares really scare me. I can't believe these women think I am scared of getting a dirty look from them lol. Can we say brainless puppets. Well except for the blonde bimbo.

She not to be trusted at all and we now have proof of her spying. What she doesn't know is that when we said we were gone and she got inside the apartment. Grey took his spare keys to her home and set up cameras in her home as well. We also placed cameras and bugs in Leilas home as well Isaacs home. Grey had Barney work his magic and made Elena think she was getting real time videos on her phone. I escort Elena out as she sees Grey talking to Ana and tries to go to him, I stope her and say he doesn't wish to talk to her right now. I put her on the Elevator and wave bye to her.


	12. Chapter 12 BTR

Chapter 12 Angelas dad

Angelas dad pov

I am so angry at Ethan Kavaugh and how he was able to get Timmy so quickly. He was supposed to die with Angela. Kavaugh and his family destroyed my daughter and she gave birth to that little ba—ard. Jose had no idea what he walked into the day we set him up. He might not have been involved in her death, but he sure didn't help her.

He had been in jail when we moved her and the brat over to his apartment. He had just walked in and the cops caught him. He tried to tell them he was elsewhere when she was kidnapped. He definitely was elsewhere, he was in jail yet again. He had a history of assaulting women. I bailed him out after I had her moved to his apartment.

My wife had no idea that Angela wasn't my child, my wife was unfaithful to me. I know exactly who she was with. She keeps lying to me about Angela being mine. She tells me to get a Dna test if I don't believe her. Angela looks nothing like me. Her blood type is different as well.

Angelas mom pov

My husband is getting the surprise of his life today. I got the Dna test back after Timmy was born. I never cheated on him, he was just feeling guilty because he took up with Elena Lincoln. She convinced him Angela wasn't his.

He made his bed and hes going to find his clothes in trash bags on the front Lawn. Of course I added a surprise gift from the litter box in all the bags. I figured hes catting around he needs litter to do that. Elena can have him. He signed a prenup so he gets nothing since my detective has evidence he cheated on me with more than Elena. He has two other children by Submissives she introduced him to. From what I found out he has a new one on the way as well.

My divorce is going to go very smoothly, my parents told me to hire security and to file a restrainiing order against him. I spoke to Carrick Grey and he filed everything for me. He said it should take only a month to get the final papers.

I rewrote my will to exclude my soon to be ex husband. I am leaving everything to Timmy and his dad Ethan. Angela had a huge trust find that would go to her children or me if she died. Her dad thought he would get it. Thats what he gets for thinking.

Elena pov

I can't believe Angelas mother is trying to screw her father out of the money he should get after her death. That trust fund should go to him and him alone. He hired an attorney at my suggestion he called Carrick Grey. He took his soon to be ex wifes case and he couldn't take his case. So he did all of this to get nothing at all.


	13. Chapter 13 BTR

Chapter 13 Leilas baby

Leilas pov

I am frightened of what Elena and Mr Martin will do if this scheme doesn't work. I have to tell Elena about Taylor blackmailing me and the fact Mr Grey hasn't had sex with me since the new agreement. He has left for two weeks and told me he would call once he got back.

Mr Martin thinks this baby is his, but it is Jack Hydes. I am pretty sure of it. While leaving Mr Martins hideaway Jack grabbed me. He knew about Mr Martins proclivities and decided to take advantage. He raped me that night over and over again and beat the crap out of me. I had to hide out at Elenas until I healed, thats when Mr Grey called her about getting him a submissive.

She offered him me again and he agreed, since we left on good terms last time. Elena found out he was going out of town and taking his staff with him, so we went to his penthouse and sabotaged his condoms. She had an It guy setup bugs and cameras everywhere. She had all the keys to hus place even his office. She coukdn't get into his safe or his desk or even his files. The IT guy couldn't get past his security on his laptop. But they did get the cameras and bugs going for her to get clear pictures and sound from every room.

Elena is going to be mad when she finds out mr Martin is not the babys father. But then she wants to convince Mr Grey he is the father. Shes trying to get money from Mr Grey. Well Taylor knowing has put us in a bad situation. Him wanting a million dollars from Elena and a hundred thousand dollars from me. I have to tell her now.

Elena pov

Dang it Leila you know what we will just have to drug Christian and handle this differently. I need to get Isaacs codes and keys to get into the penthouse again. Leila hands me the keys and a piece of paper with the codes on it for all his places including Grey House.

Taylor pov

I told Christian operation Blackmail Elena is in full swing and Elena has been given the fake codes and keys. Now all we have to do is wait. We have tails on Isaac, Leila and Elena. What we weren't expecting was someone following them besides us. The guy looked familiar to me, but unsure why so I took photos of him. I sent them to Welch and Barney, Welch is GEH top security investigator and Barney is Greys top IT guy. Both come back with Jack Hyde and he is a very bad guy.

Cpov

Taylor has been in stealth mode for the last week and has gotten a lot of information for us to end this farce with Elena and Leila. So we are going to have a big reveal dinner tonight. I call Leila and he calls Elena, but my It guy calls Isaac and ask him to join us at the penthouse as well. Barney explains he needed to give him the right codes due to a glitch the codes were all wrong on his copies along with the keys were his originals.

We also got all videos and coversations recorded about who the father really is of Leila's baby. I am sitting here waiting for everyone,when Ana asks if she should serve us anything? I have to say Ana is one beautiful young lady, too bad shes married.

Elena pov

I am bringing a nice drug to help knock Christian out so we can have our way with him and set him up as potential father of Leilas baby. Now how am I going to do this? I will need to be careful around him at this point.

Leila pov

Isaac called me and said Barney called him to meet at Greys penthouse, because he gave me the wrong codes and keys. So he has to meet at Greys place and bring the old keys and codes along with my work badges and equipment I use in my job. I said that sounds odd.

Isaac pov

Leila might be right it really does sound odd that Grey is having us there at the same time. I notice Elena pull up, then something catches eye. A guy from earlier today is in the lobby. He looks familiar to me. I head to the elevator and and the codes and keys don't work.


	14. Chapter 14 BTR

Chapter 14 Surprise Surprise

Taylor pov

I get Gail and have sit in security for a front row seat of getting rid of these three rats from hell. I tell Ana to make sure no one gives Grey anything to drink or eat other then her, if they try take it from him and say its bad and he'll understand its been drugged. She has baggies ready to bag the evidence. She says wow I never thought how unsafe it is to be a billionaire.

Anapov

Man it has to be scary to have so called friends and employees possibly drugging you in your own home. Home is supposed to be safe for you. Gail said just ask Mr Grey if he wants something to drink then iffer others something. Gail said Greys on to them, so he won't eat or drink anything while they are here. Barney, Welch anf Hr are here in the security office waiting to dismiss Isaac.

Cpov

Elena is the first to enter the penthouse along with security. She tries to hug and kiss me, but I stop her and tell her to sit down. We are in the media room and security is setting everything up around us. They have all the cameras and bugs readyin a box nest to the tv. In minutes Leila and Isaac are brought to the room with more security. Taylor set this up so Gail and all the other staff who hates Elena can see her go down.

Taylorpov

I told Grey that he has to offer drinks per his norm, but not to eat or drink anything at all. I have also kept security and Ana in between him and those three villans. He agreed with me. Ana ask if she can get any food or drinks for anyone. Suddenly Elena gets up and says let me help you get it. Ana tells her its already she just needs to go get it.

I watch as Elena takes something out of her bag, it looks like a handkerchief. She could have anything in that pills or a needle.

Cpov

Elena takes a drink and a plate of fingerfood, then the others take the same. Elena hands me a glass and a plate of food. I sit both down and thank her and Ana. Ana stays and waits until I start the videos of Elena, Leila and Isaac of course. Ana take the food and drink Elena has offered me to the kitchen. As she reaches the kitchen she places the items in sealed containers. Suddenly she passes out and Gail runs out of security and calls 911. Elena had used a drug and had it on the handkerchief she placed on the glass and plate.

It was on the glass, but I only touched the stem and not the top part of the glass where she put it. Ana touched the top part and it drugged her. The cops arrived along with the paramedics. Ana had a major reaction to the drug, because of her birth control pills. She went into a coma.

Elena was arrested on the spot, we didn't get to show her the videos, I gave them all usb drives and told them to view at their leasure. I terminated Leilas contract, and fired Isaac. Taylor, Barney and Welch took everything from Isaac. Leila was told that she would have thirty days to move out of the apartment and she had to give everything back.

Gail pov

Ding dong the witches are dead lol. Mr Grey asks me if I hated Elena and Laila that badly. I told him all the th8ngs I saw her do to him and his family throuh since shes been here. She said that Elena acted like they were nothing and treated them as were nothing. Elena and Laila treated her and other staff like her slaves. Mr Grey was unaware of this situation. I told him he needed to get her away from his famiky as well. He agreed woth me after seeing Ana in a coma due to Elenas doings tonight. Ana basically saved his life and might not live through this.

I pointed out she might do that to his family as well. Taylor said the same thing to him.

Cpov

We need to get to the hospital now and call my family to meet me along with all of Anas friends and family. Elena has really sunk low to drug me.


	15. Chapter 15 BTR

Chapter 15 Needed safe job

Anapov

Okay what is that noise around my head, I am going to have to study for my test today. Why is it so dark in here? I hear a buzzing and I am being touched and moved but I can't seem to get my eyes open. I hear everything buzzing, humming and beeping. Where am I at? Okay that sounded like my dad yelling, glad he's not yelling at me. hmm I feel like I am floating on air, but something is humming again. I finally I hear Ana oh that's me. I attempt to speak but my mouth won't work. I feel my eyes open, but not by me. A light is shining in my eyes and I hear my name again.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my arm and hear, this should counteract the drugs in her system. Hooefully she wakes up soon Mr Steele. Luckily we were able to get her here so quickly.

Mr Steele pov

Luck? This isn't luck and when Ana is better she's quitting that job. His security might have saved her from Jose, but some nutjob friend of his tried to drug him and my daughter ends up in a coma. She needs to work at the college or a bookstore or library might be safer.

I turn to my daughter and her eyes are finally opened. She is trying to talk, but can't yet. The doctor told me it might be a few days before her motor skills are back and she can speak again. Her walking is another matter.

Kate and Ethan have came to see her along with her boss. He has put me up in a hotel and is paying all her bills. It's the least he could do for her after his friend nearly killed her. Even if her goal was Grey. I gave them hell over this, if he suspected his friend of something like this why did he involve my child. Why did his security allow that wretched woman near him and my child.

Daddy what happened? I am crying and rush to her. I call the nurse to get the doctor.

Anapov

I am listening to the doctor tell me I was in a coma for a few days. I touched a glass that was coated with a neurotixin

on it. Becuse of my birth control pills it caused me to go into a coma. I take the pills to help with my cycles and the pain of them. I have never had sex and don't plan on it until I get my education. After this situation, I am quitting working for Grey. Its too dangerous.

I ask daddy if he can get my laptop and my backpack so I can get my studying done. He leans over and hands me everything, but my hands aren't up to par yet. So he has to open everything up for me. As I am looking at my screen I hear the door open and in walks Kate, Ethan, Timmy, Mia, and Elliott.

Timmy reaches for me, but my dad tells everyone my body isn't functioning yet.

Katepov

I tell Ana they arrested Elena Lincoln for doing this to me and she is standing trial soon. Unfortunately she made bail, so I have more security guarding me for now. She tells me that Christian was her target. She was going to drig him and take his sperm to implant in Leila.

Anapov

Well I know Taylor and Gail hate the woman and Leila, but never got the whole story on it. They told me to call security if she got in my face. I was also told not to let anyone but security and Gail upstairs.

Just then the doctor walks in and moves my stuff and asks me if I can feel anything at all? Then I get poked and prodded and they get a couple of guys in to help me walk. Can we say rubber legs and arms at this point.

I am told I will be doing physical therapy three times a day for now. I guess until the neurotixins are gone I am at the mercy of others.

Elliott pov

I tell Ana that everyones been here to see her and his family is so sorry this happened and want to help anyway they can. She says keep the crazy people from killing me okay? She is smirking, but is crying too. I joke and say we coukd use a good home cooked meal.

Anapov

Good luck with that Elliott. Okay folks I need to try to study with help please.

Two days later

I am finally able to move and get things done, I gave my notice and got my classes up to date. Luckily I study any time I had a chance, since I don't date or party, I am ahead by two semestes. I tested out of four courses so far. I am trying to get my degree in two years. Next week I am getting to drive again. Daddy says well can't drive any worse than you did before.

I guess Grey is allowing me to keep the car and everything else. He has security on me at all times now. He thinks Elena will try to harm me again.

The Grey family comes in to see me along with Christian, Gail and Taylor. I also meet his mom and dad. His mom treated me onced she knew how to treat me. She said if I would have held onto the glass any longer I would have died On the way to the hospital.

Carrickpov

I ask Ana what shes going to do from this point on, she says quit working for your son and catch up on my school. I also need to find another job. I offer her a job and she says I think working for the Greys is dangerous for me lol.

I tell her You may be correct in this evaluation. She asks Christian if two weeks notice will work.

cpov

Ana I will discuss this with you later when we are alone okay? I had to come clean about Elena and everything else. I also was contacted by Elena and Leila once they saw the videos. I told them they are not allowed anywhere near me, my family anf friends. They also aren't welcome at our homes or places of business.

I ask my family for privacy and once they leave I sit by Anas bed and ask how shes doing? She says well I am alive and kicking.

I tell her not only am I paying for her college and have setup a cook and housekeeper along with security. I have bought her a closet of clothing coming.

Anapov

I glare at him and he says she was rargeting me and you got caught in the line of fire. He hands me everything I needed to get my courses on line. I have a bunch of things I can test out of today and then move onto. Grey says well let my security know if you need anything and I would get it.

Definitely making this easier on me, I tell him I need to sleep for now and he stands up and shakes my hand.


	16. Chapter 16 BTR

Chapter 16 Crunch time

Anapov

I started this to get my degree an so many things has distracted me, now I have to get on with my life and obtain my degree. Kate says I am being an okd fuddy duddy. I laugh and say, this fuddy duddy is halfway to her degree and starting another one. I am working on two more degrees as well as my literature degree. My lit degree was a shoe in since I pretty much have read all the books listed on the syllabus we were given. I vam testing out of four more classes today. I also need to cook meals for the week along with keeping an eye on Timmy.

Mia has been dating Ethan for a while now, I suspect it's getting serious, since she moved in yesterday. Luckily shes a good cook. Cleaning is another matter though. Gail comes by once a week sad huh? 5 grownups and only two of us clean up the place. Whats wrong with this picture? Once I get my degrees I am going to delve into my other project I just started on line.

I setup, with Barneys help an a publishing house for new writers to get their books edited and published. So far I have three books on best sellers list one is going to be made into a movie. I need to get some law under my belt as well. Why pay for attorneys if you can write your own contracts.

I also started business courses as well. I barely have time to say hi to my roommates much less eat. Between my courses and my job at the nursing home. Safer than any other place. I work overnights so I study while I can and other than snoring and bathroom assistance its quiet.

Katepov

I need to get Ana to attend this Gala with me, but shes not going to go. She wasn't kidding about her goals. Ray Steele is proud of her doing all of this. I just want her to have fun while shes still young. Christian asks about her a lot, Gail sees her when they clean our apartment. Taylor gets reports from her security teams. Mia and Ethan are worse than Elliott and I in the PDA department. Timmy disappears into Anas room a lot. She reads to him the books she needs to write reports on. Hes like four going on 40. Because she reads the classics to him his language skills have surpassed his age. She also taught him how to write whike doing her classes.

I also see that she has a small bed for him next to hers, I wondered when he slept and where. I need to get on Ethan about this, he needs to take care of Timmy. Ray has spoken to him about this as well. I take him to the park a lot, but Ethan is like Mia in they are too much in love and forget Timmy.

Ray Steele pov

I am going to talk to Ethan and Mia regarding Timmy, don't get me wrong I love Timmy, but hes not Anas child. Ana needs to concentrate on her college and her new business. She has trouble speaking up when its a child involved. I told her Timmy needs his dad and Mia more than anything and shes not helping matters by allowing them to take advantage of her good nature. She would have gotten her degree a month ago if she hadn't had to care for Timmy.

Ethan pov

Ray sat me and Mia down while Timmy was at the park with Kate and Elliott. Ray say listen young man my Ana has goals and you are delaying her goals by not taking care of Timmy yourself. Mia you think you are going to be marrying Ethan? She shows me an engagement ring. I grin big at Ray. He point blank says start acting like Timmys parents and take care of him. That includes cleaning this place without Gails help and Anas. Ray crosses the line when he says put your sex lives on the backburner and take care of all of Timmys needs now.

Miapov

Ray was being an azzhole, I told mom what he said after we made our announcement. He tood us to take care of Timmy and to do that iver our sex lives. My mom is laughing and sat me diwn and told me Ray is right. Ethan and you are responsible for Timmy, but from what I understand you both are dropping the ball and Ana, Kate and Elliott are raising him. I saw where his bed is at, its in Anas room and she has taught him to read and wrrite..

Anapov

I need to rest an today, I have two test tomorrow and I have to get through everything tonight. Ethan came in and he and Mia took Timmys things to their room. He looks at me and says thank you Ana, but time for Mia and I to raise our child. Since Mia is going to marry me, she needs to be his mom and I should have always been his dad. Time for me to grow up and be his dad and Mia to be his mom.

I hug him and say thank you Ethan. i jump into my books and my essays. I also take all my other tests now if I can get going on this, I will have my degree in Literature in six months time. I have tested out in several business classes as well. My law classes are going to be more difficult. But reading everything I am able to understand them further.

Wedding bells

I am getting fitted for a bridesmaid dress for mias wedding. I don't really have the time for this today. But I was dragged here and I told them just pick it out and bring me for the fitting and turn me loose. I have four tests today and I have my degree finally. Then I go for the law and business degree. My on line publishing and editing is getting huge. I hired three people to help me from the college of course.

Elenas trial is also coming up and they need me there for it. I really hate that woman, and for giid reasons. Mia yells hey you can go now, just leave the dress please.

Two more weeks and Mia is Mrs Kavanaugh and Timmys mom. I am so busy I have just enough time to eat, clean, sleep and not much else.


	17. Chapter 17 BTR

Chapter 17 The wedding

Anapov

I kniw I should relax, considering its not my wedding I should but I can't. Today one of the books that I edited and published was releaded into movie form. We got a good contract and made good money. Carrick Grey helped find an attorney to get the best deal on it around.

The release date is today and the reviews haven't hit for the movie yet. I am just a bundle of nerves so is Mia. But hers are worse. Shes been throwing up, not a good sign at all.

miapov

I noticed Ana is fidgeting and I am throwing up yet again. I hope they don't ask me if I am pregnant. Because I am. Ethan says we might need to ask Kate or Ana if they will move out before the baby is born, possibly both since we need the room.

Anas been looking at small houses, I suspect its so she can expand her company. Barney has been coming by and helping her on what she might need in order to do that.

Katepov

Man Ana is more nervous than Mia today. She says its due to her exams and something tells me it isn't. Barney has been by a lot lately, but they go to her room and stay for a while, but they come back looking like they have been working on something, not like they just had sex.

Ray has told me Ana is about to become an entrepreneur extraordinaire. Whatever that means. I noticed she has sime ads circled in the paper, most look like office buildings.

Anapov

Finally we get to the alter and standing there is Elliott, Ethan, Christian and Kate all of us waiting on Mia and her father. Timmy is carrying the pillow with the rings on it. Hes so cute and Mia and Ethan have truly became mom and dad to him. Its great to see how they have grown up in the last six months.

Finally mia is married and throws the bouquet, I duck and Kate catches it. I still need to achieve my goals, then maybe husband, white picket fence kids and a dog. If all goes well I will be moving soon. I found a building that not inly can I have my publishing company there, but also have the books printed and have enough room for a nice apatment on the top two floors. It also has a helipad on the roof as well as a closed in patio.

Kate yells earth to Ana, I look up and she asks me whats going on? I tell her she'll know tomorrow.

Cpov

I can't help myself Ana is georgeous, I forgot how beautiful she was. She looks very preoccupied, no one knows whats going on with her, except she got her degree last week and is working on two more degrees.

She must not be checking her checking account balances too often, I added one hundred grand to the balance after her coma. Elliott told me he saw Barney helping Ana with some computer gltches recently. He said they were looking at ads in the paper and asked him if he could help them with a problem on a building they were interested in. He said sure and when they went to look at the building it was going to be a major redo. Ana asked him to draw up the specs for quite a lot of changes, including an apartment on the top two floors.

Anapov

Omg I have to call my dad now. I sent dad the text from the movie reviews. He calls immediately and then the writer and my phone is burning up. I take it and show Carrick and he is very happy for me. I just made 5million dollars in one day. I am smiling from ear to ear. I tell Elliott its a go on the building, I purchased the building after he said it was possible to do what I needed. I asked him to get started as soon as he coukd and I would get him the money. I told him only the best Elliott.

That was six months ago and ten million dollars in revenues later, I have my building and my apartment. I ask Taylor to get a good security team and background checks along with a good Hr person. I have hired a Coo along with staff to edit, publish, create artwork and the print department.

I gathered Kate, Ethan, Elliott, Mia and Timmy together and told them I was moving out and they were welcome to come to my companies grand opening and house party in my new apartment. Elliott kept this under wraps after I made him sign an NDA. He and Barney worked hard for me on this. Christian and Kate thought Elliott, Barney and I were having a menage a trois.

When they saw the buildings name they nearly fsinted. Gail, Taylor, Sawyer and the whole grey family came along with Ray to see A Steele Publishing Inc. Dad was so happy for me, mom on the other hand was blaise about it all.


	18. Chapter 18 BTR

Chapter 18 A moment to Cherish

Ray Steele pov

My daughter Ana has reached one of her biggest goals of owning a publishing comoany. I am so proud of her my buttins maypop off my chest any minute now. She started this on line and now she has her own comapny IRL or in real life as she tells me. She has a strong on line presence and now has two movies that an author of hers has royalties and merchandising cooyrigts to. Ana helped do all that for them and herself.

She has writers clamoring to get her company involved with their books. I'm just so proud, wished her mother was more invested in her as a person, but she just hasn't got it in her.

Anapov

Dad is proud as a peacock of me and my company and I have no doubts that my friends are shocked at what I have accomplished. I am still going after my business and law degree. I now have hired people I can trust to make my dream grow. I am giving students a fair shake of learning the publishing business IRL.

I have started and inernship for college students looking to get into publishing, either on line or in person. I invited a few of my professors to the opening and the after party. I want to give back to help get students excited about getting into publishing. The opening included brining in employees and inviting spouses and chikdren as well. I put in day care facilities for employees and interns as well.

Some college students have children, so they are also allowed to bring their kids here as well. I also recognise the need for maternity and paternity leave for parents. It is written into every contract. adoptive parents get the same time off. So I get a lot of people wanting to work for me. I also give time off for those parents who have special needs children.

Lsts just say this if they can work on line and get the job done I have no problems with that at all. Barney has been a real life saver he found me an IT genius to help automate some of the equipment. Barney was a Godsend for me and so was his Girlfriend Willa Jones. She can do as much as he can, Barney set us up with our own type of security and nothing is like Grey House. Willa set hers up with different software that she developed on ner own.

Cpov

I was stunned at how nice this building looked and found out that Elliott, Barney, Willa and Ana all desgined the whole thing. When we finally made it to her apartment, I was totally blown away at the apartment. It sat at the very top of her comapny and had an enclosed patio and a helipad. It has a gym and a pool along with a spa and track. Security was on the first floor and the floor below her. She built the quarters as well. The actual apartment had ten bedrooms and two ktchens. All bedrooms had full bathrooms. Hers had a huge bathroom and tub with jets and a walk in shower. It had a full vanity. She had a huge walk in closet. Something tells me that was Kates and Mias influence.

Katepov

Omg Ana look at those clothes and the whole room just screams calgon take me away old commercial. Now we need to fill thst closet with designer clothes woman. None of those Walmart and Target clothes. Ana just ahs a says listen u less I am going to a Gala which you know me better than to think I would. So Ana all that seclusion this is what you were working towards. It's beautiful and I am proud of you.

Ethan pov

Wow Ana you did good and can Mia and I move in with you? Really? We definitely need to move, let us know okay. We have until the end of the month to move. Kates making us move out. Timmy kind of destroyed her shoes.

Miapov

Omg this is amazing Ana has done well. The place is huge and comfortable. Kate has given us to the end of the month to move out after Timmy destroyed her shoes. Ethan refused to ask Christian to move in his apartment temporarily. I haven't asked him yet. This baby is due anyday now.

Anapov

Omg haven't lived here one day yet and here we are again someone wants to move in with me. I need to talk to dad about this.

Raypov

Ana just told me that Ethan asked if Mia, Timmy and him can move in here. I guess Timmy destroyed Her expensive shoes so she told them to leave before the end of the month. I personally think Ethan and Mia need to ask their parents for help.

I can see where the daycare here will help, but they wouldn't learn anything at all about being on their own. I recommended she tell them this place isn't safe for children. She agrees with me.


	19. Chapter 19 BTR

Chapter 19 House guests

Anapov

Even I can't allow a very pregnant lady (Mia Grey Kavanaugh) and her new family be homeless. I had them move into my apartment. Elliott helped create a wall to divide the other kitchen off along with 5 bedrooms and a living area with a play area for Timmy. Of course we made a point of child proofing before I moved in just in case any children were to stay here a any point in time. The only problem I see is getting Mia to the hospital quickly. I decided to hire a nurse practitioner along with a midwife just in case.

I had to set guidelines before they moved in and I introduced them to the day care teams downstairs. I setup a 24hour system of day care and night care for my workers. My staff work various hours and try to put in a 40 hour week at least. We have staff here twenty four hours. Doing this gets me the best people and provides for happier workers.

Miapov

Omg Ana has allowed us to move into her apartment and created us our own space. She also hired a nurse practitioner and a midwife. She took us all downstairs to meet the daycare teams and put us on the list for Timmy and eventually the new baby to be included in all times to be able to get free childcare when needed. We will need that soon, Ethan found a job at a clinic near here. He is finally using his degree as a psychologist secialising in abused children.

Katepov

I can't believe Ana let Mia and Ethan movbe into her apartment after they let Timmy destroy my shoes. Okayso I was watching for them at the time and shoukd have known he was up to something, but I had a test to study for. They had a doctors appointment for a sonogram. I was pretty mad when they got back home and demanded they move out. Now I feel bad about throwing a very pregnant Mia out. She cooked and cleaned and now I have to. Gail isn't coming here anymore. Christian has her going over to Anas to clean for Mia and cook.

Ethan pov

I can't believe my sister threw us out when she was supposed to watch Timmy. I saw the shoes and Timmy was lucky he didn't get injured badly. Her excuse was she was studying for her test when Timmy damaged her shoes. Ana studied and watched Timmy at the same time. Mia has one more week left before she delivers. Ana hired a nurse practitioner and a midwife just incase we coukdn"t get her to the hospital quickly. What no one knows is Mia and I are pregnant with triplets. We couldn't see the sexes of the babies. We have had to buy three of everything and a mini van. I traded my sports car in for it. We are announcing the triplets tonight at dinner. Ma invited everyone to our section of the apartment tonight to tell them. Ana had it catered as a welcome to my home dinner.

Cpov

Gail came home exhausted today, her helper was here and cooked me dinner, but she decided to eat with me and it made me uncomfortable. I asked Gail to replace her quickly. Ana never did this to me, Gail had her baby two months ago and I hired three workers two male and one female. The female was told before she was hired that I don't date the help. Tonight was the last straw. I fired her on the spot when she tried to seduce me. I tol her I could sue her for sexual harassment and show proof of it in video footage and pointed the cameras out to her. I called for Taylor and he brought all of her things to her with her last check. He took her car keys, house keys and changed all codes and sent a memo to the staff regarding her termination and that she is no longer allowed at any Grey properties. Codes and keys are being replaced within the hour. They are to collect them an hour prior to their shift.

Gail told me that Mia moved in with Ana and wants us to come for a party tomorrow for a big announcement. I am looking forward to finding out this big announcement is going to be. Gail and Taylor want to go see the new company and the apartment. Thomas was ill and she couldn't attend. I am told by Gail that Ana has 24 hour day care for employees and friends and families. She said Ana put her down as family. Ana has 60 people working in that department alone. Her employees number over a thousand at this point. She has 30 interns from the college and lectures twice a week there as well.

Okay so I keep up on Anas life, why I don't know shes married and unavailable to date. I have never discussed her husband with her. I have never met him either, if I had a wife as beautiful as she is I wouldn't want to be away from her.

Gailpov

I see Mr Grey daydreaming as he talks about Ana, i think he really likes her. I was sworn to secrecy about her marital staus. Ana is the one to tell him not me. I head out after Mr grey tells me to hire another male helprer after the fiasco with the most tecent hire. I have a guy in mind and gave him a call and hes coming tomorrow to sign everything. Mia was nesting today, so it should ne soon.

Elliott pov

Mia called me about this party tomorrow she told me she needed my help with three cribs and four rooms at Anas..I ask her did you actually move in there? she said I sure did and Anas okay with it. Well you are lucky and I could have gotten Kate to calm down and let you stay here. She tells me after tomorrow I will find out why she needed the bigger space. Then she tells me about the free childcare and Ana hiring a nurse practitioner and a midwife. Can Kate and I move there as well? lol Does mom and dad know where you are living yet? She says they will tomorrow for sure. Whats Anas dad say about it all? He understood why she let us move in with her.

Miapov

Man I have all this energy and I just keep cleaning and doing laundry. Timmy is bouncing off the walls, Ethan gave him ice cream and now hes beyond wired.

I tell Elliott to make sure to invite mom and dad for me, Timmy is bouncing everyplace so I need to calm him down and talk to Ethan about the sugar he gives Timmy. After the babies are here hes going to get clear on the fo diets for Timmy. Mom will be able to give us a diet for Timmy.

Ethanpov

I call mom and dad and invite them tomorrow for our big announcement. They try to get it out of me, but I tell them you know Mia would be mad at me if I told you our news. You will need to wait.

Carrickpov

Elliott just called and told us to be at Anas apartment by 6pm for a big announcement. Wonder if hes engaged to Kate? Grace said that would be great. I lean over a kiss my beautiful wife and say yes it would, now if Christian could find someone. Grace says too bad Anas married, have you seen how he looks at her. I tell her oh Grace hes gay isn't he?

Gracepov

Carrick dear trust me Christian is not gay, when we had pool parties he wasn't checking out the boys. He watched all the young ladies. Once he had to hide behind something and run to his room. Talk about water usage after each of those parties lol


	20. Chapter 20 BTR

Chapter 20 a big disclosure

Anapov

I just finished my last final for my business courses and will soon get my degree. I am glad because I might have to go to New York to meet with a couple of small publishing companies I might be buying and rebranding. If I can get them and their authors along with them it will double my income. I have a law exam in two days so I will be very busy. This degree will take another year then I have to pass the bar exam. I have too many irons going right now.

Katepov

I called Ana and try to wrangle any information out of her about the announcement. She says I will find out soon. Are you going to tell everyone that you aren't married? I just laugh and tell her she'll have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else.

Elliotpov

Kate did I hear you correctly? Ana isn't married? She looks so guilty that I kniw it's true.I tell her you do know Christian has a thing for her, but won't ask her out because shes married? I press her to tell me the truth. She says if you tell anyone I will kill you and then Ana will kill us both if you tell anyone else this. She tells me that Ana was tired of guys hitting on her and nit leaving her alone, so she decided to go with Rays plan of wearing her moms old wedding ring and telling people shes married. Shes never been married and is a virgin. You are a dead man if you tell anyone what I just told you.

Party day

Mia pov

I went to see Ana and shes in the middle of a meeting and invites me to sit in with them.I am introduced as a family member. Ethan took Timmy to the childcare center and I am restless. Ana looks at me and asks me what I thought of writing a book or two own? I chuckle until she tells me that I could write on things I know about and coukd make some nice money whike bing astay at home mommy.

When the meeting is done an editor approaches me about writing about being adopted and my expeences with that. Then she asks if I would ever write a book about Christian and I said I would never violate his rights to privacy.

About noon I take a nap, I hear all kinds of noises and get up and the caterers are running around with Ana giving instructions on where to put things and how it needs to be done. Ana sees me and says if you want it changed feel free its your party.

Anapov

I am running from one end of the apartment to the next and trying to get it organised as well I can. I am not really good at party throwing. Mia comes out and I am relieved to see her. I tell her to change anything she wants to and have the caterers do the work. I have to duvk into another meeting downstairs. I call the Nurse and midwife and get them to come over. Something about Mia tells me we might be deluvering her baby tonight.

From what they told me when I hired them, mommies get a burst of energy right before delivering the baby. They diappear into wha wile the babys rom, then they go into two others. I ask why they needed to prep three rooms. Didn't they tell you?

Nurse pov

Okay not sure if Can tell Ana or not, but I think it might be better if she knows ahead of time. I tell her Mias having tripets, thats her announcement tonight. Don't tell anyone else.

Midwife pov

We need to buy supplies, the rooms aren't quite ready yet. Ana hands me her credit card and tells me to buy everything we need now. We head out and are gone two hours and have three of everything delivered in the next hour.

Anapov

I am sitting here thinking I have to hire more home staff to help with the triplets. I talk to the child care manager about getting three people to work certain set hours to help Mia and Ethan on a one on one basis. I won't be able to work, study and attend college. Along with my other duties, well not really duties just charitable acts. Before I know it I have to leave to talk to the new staff for Mia. I inform them that they need to sign an NDA and then interview with both Mia and Ethan. They will also need to pass a Timmy test.

Ahhh the Timmy test, if he doesn't like them they are out the door. I found out that the trick to his test is being patient and merely paying attention to him. Anyone who loves kids will pass this test.

Ethan pov

I saw Ana interviewing several people at once, one was a man who couldn't take his eyes off her. She waved me iver and told me to take them to see Timmy first and then have Mia interview them as well as myself. I call her to the side and tell her the guy woukdn't stop looking at her for a moment. I tell her that hes unacceptible and if he can't stop looking now in front of everyone then what might he try alone with her or Mia. She called the manager from child care and asked if she had a different person to fill the spot. I told the gentleman that I couldn't help but notice he couldn't stop looking at Ana. He finally said she looked like an old neighbor of his when he was a child and he was trying to recall when and where.

So its not infatuation, he laughed and said nope not at all. My husband and I have been married for three years. Oh now i recall, she looks just like her mother Carla. Her mother is a piece of work at best. I see she didn't follow in her moms footsteps. Ray did a good job raising her.

Anapov

Ethan decided to let Mia grill the new employees along with Timmy we should be fine. I still get an u easy vide from the guy though. I had his background more thoroughly checked.

Miapov

Timmy took to all three of the child care workers. When Ethan brought them up the guy gave off a strange vibe. When I asked if he was married he said he was and his husband worked as an attorney.

I am usually good at knowing if someone is gay or not and I don't get gay off this guy at all. I end the interviews and tell them we will get back to them soon.

I call Ana and tell her the guy is lying about being gay. If he lying about that what else is he lying about.

Male child care interviewee pov

I couldn't stop looking at Ana, she looks just like her mother. I definitely remember both of them. My dad is in jail for life due to their lies. I was just moments away from jumping over that desk and killing her myself.

My phone rings and its A Steele Inc., they decided to go with another person for the job, but will keep me in mind for any other position.

Anapov

I just got the more extensive background check on the guy and I now know hes Stephen Mortons kid. He used his mothers last name to get the interview. I now alert security about this guy. He threatened to kill me and my mom after his dad was convicted and sentenced to life. His name fooled us, he is going by Stephen Martin. It all checked out but Morton was never listed as his father any place.

I need to get security on him and fast. Now we have to do a thorough search for any devices he might have planted. Willa has detected several just on a cursory check of the building. Which means theres a lot more.

Miapov

Ana said shes hiring two security who will be playing child care workers for us. I ask her why and she says its a threat from her past and thats all shes going to tell me.

I am finally dressed, I look huge and feel odd. Ana and Ethan have been looking after me all day long. I walk over to see Ana and see the nurse and midwife. Ana tells me they are here to get everything ready in case of an emergency. Okay that I understand and rub my back. I tell her everything is ready and we have guest arriving. She follows me to our side of the apartment.

Katepov

I know Ana is going to know I told her secrets, I look at Elliott and put my finger to my lip and he understands. Elliott and Ethan are shooting the breeze. Ray walks in and heads right for Ana. They both start whispering and tell Ethan they need to speak with him and urgently.

Elliott pov

Ray and Ana have dire looks on their facesand drag Ethan into a bedroom. When he comes back he looks like a ghost. Mia sees him an goes to talk to him. Mom, dad and Christian enter the apartment. Behind them are two men and women. The four head towards Ana. She talks ti them quickly and Mia brings Timmy to greet them, Ana takes Ethan,Mia, Timmy and the four others in a bedroom.

After ten minutes they all come out smiling.

Carrick pov

Mia is huge I tell Grace, she says well don't tell her thát, her hormones are already all other the place as it is. I am watching Christian and he definitely is staring at Ana and checking out her body. Grace is right he isn't gay.

Grace pov

I go check on my babies, I peeked at Mias reports and looks they are having triplets. I bet thats the big announcement. I know Ethan finally got his dream job working with abused children. Okay the hospital is a hot bed of gossips, I merely filter out the nonsense.

Cpov

I can't stop looking at Ana, I finally ask where her husband is at? She just smiles and changes the subject yet hits his glass with a spoon as we are led to our seats. Mia and I have some great news, we are having triplets. Just then Mia screams and we look up and see an armed masked man entering with three others. Taylor and Gail had to stay home again because the baby was ill. I decided to drive myself.

Anapov

I hit the alarm on my phone and three minutes later The men are taken down, Ray hires only the best. They guide them out after taking their guns and masks off of them, all are handcuffed. I walk up to Martin and tell him, you really need tonread the police reports on your so called innoçent father and what he did to me and my mom. Ours was light considering what he did to your sisters. Oh you weren't told he got lufe because one of your sisters died because of his sexual attacks on her at four. If your mother was still alive you might know where your other siblings were at. She hid them before he killed her. Now leave and never bother me again.

Miapov

I watch as Anas security drag these guys out, one of them looks like he wants to kill the guy who interviewed for childcare. Just as everything is going good and the party is in full swing a massive pain hits my back. I double over and Ana dials a number and out walks my nurse and midwife.

I feel another one and the grab the gurney and place me on it and dial 911. Ana guides them and my mother into a makeshift delivery room.

Anapov

I grab Ethan and take him into the room Mia is in, he is turning white. Kate just laughs and says Ethan this is as real as life gets buck up guy and go be strong for Mia. I take Timmy by the hand and explain whats happening and he just smiles about getting new siblings. Elliott has been drinking and suddenly I hear, Christian just ask her out. Christian replies shes married Elliott. Elliott says no shes not married, that ring is her moms old wedding ring.

Cpov

I look at Ana then to Ray, apparently it was his idea. He tells me that Ana was harassed by guy who didn't take no for an answer.

Anapov

I attempt to hide, the truth is out now. I hand dad his ring back and check on Mia. The paramedics are led into the room and decide it would go better if the deluvered all the babies. Two boys and one bery angry tired baby girl. Timmy is shown his new siblings. He decided to name them all.

Mia pov

I swear these are your last children get fixed or no more room at the inn for you. Grace chuckles and so does everyone else. I and the babies are taken to the hospital for all of them to be checked out thoroughly. We make it to the hospital. I could sleep for a week.


	21. Chapter 21 BTR

Chapter 21 Truth found

Cpov

I am beside myself, Elliott not only told me Anas not married and shes a virgin. Ray has told me her reasons were she was going to reach all her goals. A wedding band was the only idea they could come up with to keep guys from begging for a date from her.

They refused to leave her alone, so much so two restraining orders were filed against them. I can relate to that.

Ray pov

Ana still has a few other goals to achieve before dating anyone at all. Ana has a lot on her list to do accomplishments. The last one is marry for life. So if she is nit ready to date then she isn't ready to marry someone either. She definitely wants the white pucket fence and to marry her soulmate and raise chikdren with them. But she diesn't want to follow in Carlas foorsteps.

I give her credit for this, she has obtained at least half her definitely isn't looking although if she were you might foot the bill. I have seen her checking you out, don't tell her I told you that. Oh and its not about your money, as you can see shes ambitious and a hard worker. Along with generous, kind and a good soul.

Don't hurt her or I will hurt you.

Elliott pov

I am dead meat now, Kate cornered me and got the truth out about my spilling the beans about Anas marital and sexual status. My excuse is the booze make me talk. I would never make a good spy. Ana and Kate both are glaring at me. Sofa city for me tonight.

I check the babies out and Timmy did in fact name them. Grace Anastasia Kavanaugh, Christian Theodore Kavanaugh and Carrick Elliott Kavanaugh. Kate wasn't upset about the girl being named after Ana and my mom. But I had to explain why Eamons name wasn't used. The Kavanaugh patriarc. Eamon hasn't been to see Ethan and Mia since they married. According to Kate her parents don't like Mia.

I say its there loss, especially not seeing Timmy either and they liked Angela. Mia has all kinds of people taking care of her and the children as well. Mom and dad have went home, finally the Kavanaughs show up to meet their grandchildren.

Mia pov

I could care less if they visit me, but I do know it hurts Ethan and Kate that they don't make time for them. Elliott took them aside and asked for their permission to marry Kate. Of course Eamon was happy to get Elliott as his son in law. Who wouldn't be? He turned to Christian asked when he was going to tie the knot. He just answered well I have got my eye on someone, but its complicated.

cpov

Eamon is not subtle at all, he might accept Elliott as his son in law, but he tried to get me to date and marry Kate. I told him I like brunettes. He told Kate to dye her hair to brunette. Kate told him to stop cheating.

See I know Eamon and hes dated and is dating about several of my employees. I tried to warn the ladies, but that only encouraged them to flirt with me. I walked away quickly.

Ethan pov

I walk over and show pictures of my wonderful family to everyone. Mia was furious at me when I started taking pictures of her without makeup on. I had to show her how beautiful she was after giving me three babies. She had all of them in less than an hour. They were full term and a good weight. So they are coming home when Mia is. Ana has set Mia up with some writers and put her to work while shes bored. How someone can be bored with four chikdren is beyond me. I guess it is because Mia is a ball of energy.

Cpov

How do I ask Ana out? Maybe use business as a ploy. Nope have to be straight forward on this one. I approach her and just went for it. She blinks at me and asks me where did that come from? I tell her I was attracted to her from day one. I tell just a dinner is all I want to have with you. She agrees, but with trepidation.

Anapov

Christian invited me to dinner soon, I am a little bit wary after Elena and Leila fiasco. Thank God I quit before I got caught up in all that mess. I have seen Leila walking her baby around a few places, I started thinking she was following me, I still think she is. My security is pretty tight, which brings to mind how Martin and he two other thugs got into my apartment. I call Willa and have her check on that for me. All this excitement has taken it out on me. I tell everyone to meet me at my apartment later today to set up all the nurseries. I have to drag Elliott into Mias room, because I have an idea on the nursery. Opening up the bedrooms to one another so they don't have to go out and come into each nursery. Elliott tells me he can take down the dividers and put them back up later once Mia and Ethan finds a place.

I tell Elliott that I plan on using Mia as a resource and turn her into a writer. She has talent and doesn't know it. After showing Mia the idea for the nursery its a go and Elliott calls his crew in and has everything done in a few hours. We painted all the cute designs and everything is organised at each crib. Three of everything and monitors everywhere.

Elliott pov

Christian come up if you don't trust me. We can use the help on the nurseries. Ana gives me a what was that look just as Christian walks in and looks at us covered in paint. He has his best suit on and I dip the brush into the paint and he backs up. Ana stops me from splattering him. I kniw hiw tempting that is, but we don't have the time to clean up and paint as well.

Cpov

I thought Ana was joking about setting up nurseries in her home, but she wasn't. Amazing that she is allowing Mia and Ethan to live here with four kids. I couldn't do it with only one kid. I bring up the thugs being able to access her apartment so easily. She said Willa is working on it right now. She explains that Willa thinks when we partitioned the apartment to make it into two, we for got to connect the circuitry back up. Now we are bringing Willa in on any changes to make sure all of security features are updated. Willa caught them and sent security up immediately. Ana then asks me if I am attending Barney and Willas wedding? I know Jason and Gail are, but unsure of my attendance yet. She said shes her maid of honor. Heres my opening, isn't that Matron of Honor since you are married.

Anapov

Cut the crap Christian I know Elliott spilled the beans along with my dad.


	22. Chapter 22 BTR

Chapter 22 Dinner disaster

Anapov

Have you ever had this uneasy feeling today is going to end up badly. Is it just me being nervous or am I having one of my female intuition things. One never knows until its a proven fact. Kates been here since I got up, she has plans for us. Well for me and my body today. Salon for waxing, buffing, plucking and polishing not to mention hair cut and done.

Oh and shopping for sexy skivvies and sexy shoes, oh and I must have silk hosiery. The dress is the last piece of the puzzle.

Gracepov

Christian just called and asked where he should take Ana fir their first date, I notice Elena perked her ears at mention if Christians name how odd. I excuse myself to talk privately to Chriśtian, well what I thought was a private conversation. I tell him hus club would be great to take just for the view alone in his private vip dining room. More privacy there than any other places. I am so excited I call Carrick forgetting big ears and nosey is close by and heard me.

Elena pov

That little gold digging hussy is taking my man from me. I ask Gail why shes so happy about. She knows I heard anyway so she says Christian is finally dating and the girl is wonderful. I said are you sure shes not just after him for his money. She glares at me and says shes not like you Elena. Okay I just want info, so I will let that slide to get info on this saint who agreed to date Christian.

Kate pov

I finally get Ana in the car with her three member security team joining us in another car. I ask Ana why the security and she reminds me that there are people trying to hurt her still. I keep forgetting about Morton being out now and now a new threat who can't be traced yet. Anas been getting death threats in her mail lately. I tell her let's just shop and then go to the salon after.

Anapov

Kate forgets that certain individuals have threatened to kill me recently, so I need my security with me. Prescott a woman, Ryan a hunk of a man and Martin an okder nice looking man. All are in the car behind us. Shopping went iff without a hitch, so we eat and move onto the salon. I look at the name and grimace, Esclava really? who names a salon that? Oh well we arrive and as per prior instruction we are all placed together and I treat them to anything they want done. While Kate and I get waxed,plucked,buffed and polish I decide to get my mani and pedi done while waiting on my hair stylist.

I look up and see Elena glaring at me while handing a card to one of the emplyees.

Katepov

Ana do you know that person? She says shes seen her and knows the woman is pure evil. She takes her phone out and takes a picture of Elena and sends a text to what I assume is her security team, because they answer then subtley one at a time glance at Elena. Ana keeps looking down as I notice the stylist come over with a card in his hand, the one Elena gave looks like hes about to color Anas hair.

Anapov

Kate suddenly asks me if I asked to get my colored and I look and tell no just a trim is all. I ask him why he has the hair dye out for me? He shows me the card and what it says. It says bob hair cut and platinum hair color. Wow that sounds like her color and her hair style. I never filled out a card and I only asked for a trim and style no dying anything at all.

He takes the dye away and brings scissors comb and hair dryer.

Elena pov

I thought she wouldn't notice as she was texting and typing away. I decide to go interrogate her and her friend about dating the Greys. I walk up and decide blondie would be bteer to question first. Talk about attitude problem, I asked her if she still seeing Elliott Grey. She said listen who I am seeing or not seeing is not any of your business. I ask Elena is she a reporter or just a spy for one?

Katepov

I look at Ana chuckling, Anas right this woman is evil. I ask her doesn't she have something better to do. Then she turns to Ana and asks her point blank if she intends on going on the date with Christian?

Anapov

Listen Elena my dating anyone is my business not yours and who I date is my business as well. Gish no wonder your salons are losing business, if you are such a busybody. Kates laughing and just as I try to say go away Elena I see My security jump into action. Prescott gets there first and grabs Elenas hands just as her fingernail clips my ear whole place is laughing and clapping at Elena being in cuffs on the ground.

Prescott pov

I positioned myself where I could get to Elena before she attacked Ana. The guys got her down quickly. Ana was right this woman is evil. I call the police friend I know and he is thrilled to arrest blonde bimbo.

Officer Jones pov

I give my cards to the witnesses that don't work for Elena and then tell Ana she'll make bail in an hour or so. I explain that she needs to get a restraining order quickly. I hand her an atorneys number who is goid and fast at brother in law. Thomas Smith.

Anapov

I call Mr smith and he gets me a emailed restraining order and fast. I just sign and email it back. He says it will take an hour to process through on line courts. I will get confirmation once it has and IRL copies in the mail in a week. Can we say yay Internet courtrooms.

I send him payment via secure . (made up name by me as writing sorry if the company does exist).

Cpov

I decide to come ckean with my mom and dad regarding Elena and what she has done to me and them today. dad just got back from court bailing someone out. Mom goes in later tonight to cover the er.

Gracepov

Christian looks scared when he arrives at the house, Carrick looks worried like I do. I sit Christian diwn in the study and carrick and I join him.

cpov

I just tell them both that Elena has never been anyones friend, especially not theirs. I tell them about how she seduced me at 15 years old and indoctrined me into BDSM and beat me senseless in every way pisdible and blackmailed me into keeping quiet. She also said they woukd never believe me and would hate me. I went further explaining I had my own room, but destroyed it recently after I realized what Elena truly was. They hugged me and begged for forgiveness.

Carrick pov

Okay I suspected as much, but coukdn't get evidence on this tramp pedophile witch.

Cpov

I am waiting for Ana and stop breathing when I see her omg shes more beautiful everyday. I lead her and three security people to our cars.

We take our caravan of security to my club I am proud to be seen with Ana she is breathtaking literally. As we walk through I hear mean gasping as we walk by arm in arm. I am waiting for the hostess to take us to my vip dining room, when I am nudged by Taylor and nods in the diection of a table with Elena and three of my ex subs. I get an ill feeling and we are escorted to my private area. I speak to Taylor and Ana has a word with her security. Finally Ana says ,listen we need to have these people work together to protect us. Apparently Elena has been bailed out after the salon fiasco. She shows me the scratch on her ear lobe and how Prescott saved her from a full on attack.

Anapov

I have my gun and my carry license on me if I need to use it. Surely she, never mind she would make a just enjoy our meals and go from there. After ten minutes our first course has arrived and so far so calm. Then we all hear her mouth, you van't stop me from going in there I am his friend. Christian excuses himself along with Taylor and suddbenly we hear her yet again.

Elena pov

Christian darling tell these underlings I am always welcome in here with you. I see him look at Taylor and say listen Elena you are no longer welcome in my vip room. I want you to stay away from me, my family, my friends and business associates. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a restrvining order and hands it to me. But darling You would never be a billionaire had I nit made you the man you are today.

Cpov

I made myself the man I am tiday not you now leave Elena or does Security and Taylor have to make you leave. I no linger want you anywhere near me ever again. Its that Ana that has tood you to end our friendship. I say nope, it's your bugging my apartment, sabotaging my condoms, brining a pregnant woman to set me up to lie about my oarenting someone elses chikd, shall I go on and get louder you coniving gold digger.. I am don her Elena and tell them to remember the NDA. Niw excuse me while I get back to my date. Oh by the way if you cause Ana any troubles or my ex subs do I know all the elite doms and will make sure they know about your scam with Leila and me. Remember its all on dvd and I can mail it to anyone who asks. You know they will ask. Goodbye and good riddence Elena.

Anapov

Well now that was a good recording for us to hear later lol. Christian just laughs and says let's have a nice rest of our get to ordering deserts and I text prescott and Ryan to clear the ladies room. I choose not to take my purse, I figure two armed security guards can get me in and out safely. Christian has Taylor watch out for me as well. It looks like everything is good to go. So iff I head to the restroom. Prescott has let me in while Ryan says he needs to go to the potty too. I figured we would be fine in here. So I use the restroom and prescott does as well, just tells me not to go out until she okays it. I hear a thud and text Ryan, befor I could do anything Elena has gotten in the stall and hit me with a billy club, I feel my rib crack from the hit and start hitting her back. She trips on Prescotts unconcious body and I jump on top o f her hitting her over and over until I am able to get the billy club out of her hands.

Cpov

Taylor hasn't made it back and Sawyer and the other security guy says Grey we have incoming and looks like a problem in the ladies room. I walk out and my ex subs are heading my way with a gun in each of their hands pointed at us. I grab Anas purse knowing theres a gun in there, but I am clueless about shooting it. Sawyer comes in and says listen stay behind us and I will explain how to use the gun whike we head to the back elevators. Taylor text me saying he has paramedics taking three out of the restroom. All victims are alive, but unconcious. He has called my mom and shes in the er tonight, so shes expecting Ana and the others.

We finally make it to the elevators but the exes have their guns pointed directly at me. Security pushes me inside and sawyer jumps on and we get away hearing gun fire as we leave.

Sawyer pov

Okay I know women can be crazy at times, but organized crazy. Elena is behind this crazy thats no doubt. Taylor tesxts me and says Ana was barely alive. I refuse to tell Grey that. Prescott is in surgery and Elena is holding her own. I guess in Anas weekend condition from the head injury, she couldn't hit hard enough to do much damage. Plus all that silicone is hart to get hurt by anyone.

Taylorpov

I give Grace a heads up then call Steele, Kavanaugh and anyone else who cares about Ana. I call her COO and tell her to get Prescotts family on the horn as well. I call Mia and let her know as well, since she lives with her.

Cpov

I finally make it to the hospital and mom meets me and says its really bad Christian. You need to pray on this one. Moms talking but I just can't seem to hear her. I have to see Ana now. Mom Elena set this up, she had to have known we were going there tonight. Some one told her, mom looks sad, Christian she was there when you called about the date. She must have eaves dropped on another line. I am so sorry. Suddenly a code blue is called and my Mom runs to the room.

Grace pov

Anas code blue alarm gies iff and I run and shes not breathing and hasn't been breathing for two minutes. Finally we get her back, but we have to intubate her. We take her to scan her for any internal injuries and discover a rib has punctured her lung. Christian saw us and has followed us to the or. I tell him to go to the chapel and oray she lives and is okay. He just says save her mom please and hugs me hard.

Anapov

Okay why am I floating and look at that light up there its so nice and comforting. Let me look at that light. A hand stops me, no you don't young lady. That man needs you down there, you need to fight and now. There are people who you are fated to guide to a better life and for them to become a better person. All of them need you fir this to happen. Young lady don't make me kick you back down there back to them. I ask if he is an Angel heblauggs and says nope, just your loving father. Now get back down there. I hear crying and my hands being held. I say wheres Christian is he okay? Can I see him?

Gail pov

Hes in the chapel praying you come back to him. I will go get him for you. I make it to the chapel and kind of concerned if lightning struck Christian when he came in here. I see him crying his heart out and begging God to save Ana. I touch his shoukder and tell him shes awake and asking for him. He runs to her room. I look up and say thank you God.

Anapov

Is everyone alive? How is Prescott? Taylor says shes still critical, but stable. Elena was arrested after finding she didn't have any severe injuries. My other security guy took a bullet to the leg and took two of the subs out. Leila died on the way to the hospital. A cop was killed as he killed Leila. The other subs were shot and are still in the hospital Both handcuffed to their beds in locked rooms.

Cpov

I run in and see twenty people in her room, I go take her hand in mine and kiss it. She looks at me and says you owe me a second date and new clothes and everything that goes with a nice pair of shoes Mr Grey. The whole room laughs as I wipe tears from my eyes and ask if shes hungry? She says she sure is hungry.

Anapov

I tell him Gail and his mom are the only cooks available to cook for me right now otherwise no one can boil water right. How long have I been out? Everyone says a week and you have a long way to go. Your COO has been working her self ragged and the companies you wanted accepted your deal. They also found a third for you to look at. Christian will you negotiate that for me. Show me and Denise hiw to negotiate this next deal.I am too tired right now.

Cpov

I looked over the new company and Ana showed me what she was willing to offer and it was far better than deal for her companies than I could have gotten her.I tell next date we will have at my place.


	23. Chapter 23 BTR

Chapter 23 How did Elena get out of the drugging charges?

Cpov

I can't believe Elena was set free after her using that drug on my glass, her explanation fooled the judge I guess. She said she was prescribed it for a skin condition on her hands and forgot all about it being on her Handkerchief she keeps inside her purses.

So the judge took her word on it and turned her loose and dropped all the charges against her. My mom said she was aware of her skin problems after all her botox treatments. Mom couldn't prove intent and neither could the courts so Elena was let off and warned to be more careful next time.

Anapov

We were never told about the charges being dropped against Elena, just like the justice system to drop the ball yet again. What is it with these courts and judges who fall for such bs stories. I guess if you have a good attorney you can get off on msot any charges.

They said because it interacted with my pills it just made it worse tyan if someone like Christian had touched it. He probably would have just became drowsy.

This time shes not going to get off of these charges if I have to stand there and make sure she doesn't get bail. I think shes got an in with the judge or something. Christian is looking into how this happened.

Taylorpov

I have people following up on who the judge was on the cases against Elena and if it is the same judge each time, we will have to see if we can change that. Barney can help with that I hope. I put him on it and try to find out exactly whats going on here.

I am thinking shes using Greys to influence the courts and if thats the case its going to stop now. Its just like they swept her drugging Miss Steele under the rug because shes not wealthy like Grey and the witch.

Well thats not happening on my watch and Ray is already mad as a wet hirnet when he found out about the charges being dropped on the drugging.

I just found out Carrick Grey was her attorney on that charge, whenw e looked at the cctv we couldn't prove she did it deliberately. We know she was trying for Grey, but got Ana instead. Barney told me that they have the same judge for this trial. I am going to have the judge checked out.

Judge Martin okay whats wrong with this picture? He has dismissed every case involving Elena prior to arraignment, something odd about all of this. Carricks attorney of record, but nothing seems to be filed by him to dismiss any charges. I'm sure he has been too busy to realize this or he may think someone els did the paperwork.

Well they can't (I hope they can't get off of these charges) too many witnesses and cctv video. Well not in the bathroom.

Cpov

I can't tell Ana what Taylor told me she will be frantic. I have to talk to my parents yet again. Mom says that Elena has had her prescription on the drug on the glass for years and claimed she forgot it was on her hands when she touched the glasses.. I recall they took all the glasses and plates to test them and all came back with the drug on them. Elena served everything and was why they dismissed all charges.

Anapov

Christian explained how Elena got off for the drugging and it made sense to me, but our new concerns are that Prescott is still in a coma and can't confirm the attack on me by Elena.


	24. Chapter 24 BTR

Chapter 24 Judge Garland Martin

Elena pov

I better get out of here soon, when they found us in the restroom Ana was on top of me and hitting me. How fortuitous that the cops and security walked in at the precise moment. I play the victim being attacked by Ana, my billy club is on the other side of the bathroom. She passes out just as they got to Ana, I hear her body guard say that Anas breathing is bad and needs to been taken of first then her female body guard.

I gave Leila and the other subs orders to kidnap Christian, I am taken by emts who handcuff me at the bodyguards insistence. I am suddenly aware of gun fire and am rushed out to a waiting elevator. I am told I am suffering bruises only, but will have to remain handcuffed. Well I again won't be going to jail, nothing like blackmailing a sitting criminal trial judge. Martin knows better than to cross me. I know what he had done to his daughter. He had Jack Hyde take care of her, then he hid them in Jose Rodiquez apartment. He didn't expect them to be found so soon. He figured the boy would die before they discovered them.

Judge Martin pov

Elena Lincoln has too much on me and now Jack Hyde does as well. He was supposed to get rid of Angela and Timmy at the same time. He failed, now Timmy will inherit the money left by my in laws to Angela and any children of hers. If she dies it all goes to her child or my wife Catherine. That inheritance would have passed back to my wife and she's divorcing me soon.

She discovered my need for submissives and the fact two of them filed paternity suits against me. So if she divorces me I get nothing, but with the boy still alive I get nada. My wifes parents hated me and set up a trust that would only give her limited access to it. The bulk of the estate will not be seen by me. I only married Catherine for the money. Then one drunken night I stupidly got her pregnant. After a big blowup with her about the pregnancy her parents changed their trusts and wills. Catherine gets nothing while married to me. They have her on a budget and nothing goes to me. She has to have a good reason for any monetary dispersement to her in cash. All bills go directly to her parents accountants.

After Angelas death they discovered she not only had a boy, but she was pregnant with twins when she died. They met with Ethan shortly afterward and explained the trust to him, he told them to hold on to it all, because he wanted to provide Timmy with a home himself. They like him for that.

Ermine Pitman Pov (Catherines father)

Well Freda I think we need to include Ethan in our wills and set up a trust for him to care for Timmy. I am still waiting on Catherine and her attorney to get Garland on the ball on signing those divorce papers. Once she dumps that criminal we should be able to put her back into the will.

Freda Pitman pov

Why did ever go out with him to begin with? He divorced his first wife and walked away with a nice chunk of change. He even cheated on her. I knew he was a gold digger when he found out we were wealthy he set his sites on Catherine. I tried to talk her out the marriage, but she wouldn't listen to me. Love blinded her.

Have they found out who hurt Angela yet? Rodiquez was a bad guy, but he had been jailed until the day they found Angela in his apartment. He was blindsided by cops everywhere. I guess his alibis all held up, but he was still facing time on attempting to kidnap some other girl.

Lets go see Timmy and his new siblings today, I understand they live at the top of a publishing company. We could do better than that for them can't we? Ermine says we sure can and will.

Ethan pov

I arrive and see guests in our home. Mia and our staff are feeding the children, while I look at the guests. They seem familiar to me, yet I have never met them. Mia notices me and introduces Mr and mrs Pitman Angelas maternal grandparents aka Timmys great grand parents. I sit at the table and start on my meal and help with the children. The Pitmans start telling me that Angela had a trust setup and since her death they just recently found out about Timmy. The trust apparently would go not only to Timmy but his father if said father was a good person.

E Pitman pov

I told Ethan that since Angelas death, her mother is divorcing Garland and she would finally get her trust as well. They told me that not only would I be getting a trust, Timmy and I would be getting two homes owned by them. They also have trusts setup for Timmys siblings as well. Ethan starts to refuse, but his lovely wife insists that he hear them out. So I continue on and we make arrangements to show them the homes and for them to speak with our attorney.

Mia pov

I was so shocked at surprise guests arriving at the apartment, I was so not ready to greet anyone. Much less Angelas grandparents. I show them the apartment and the play areas and safety measures built by my brother to accomodate small kids. I invite them for dinner, they are playing with Timmy and the triplets. They tell me they just recently learned about Timmy and want to talk to Ethan regarding some legal matters. I start getting nervous they might try to take Timmy from us. They assuage my fears regarding that possibility. They told me they ran a complete background check on all of us prior to invading our home. Sounds like my brother, he does that as well. So I am sure he knows about you as well, Christian is very protective of his family.

We agree to go with them the next day and they leave after we let them put Timmy to bed. At least these family members has visited Timmy unlike Garland and Catherine. I suspect abuse in that marriage.


	25. Chapter 25 BTR

Chapter 25 Prescott awakens

Prescott pov

Wow for an old broad Mrs Lincoln can move fast and hit hard. It's like she hits for a hobby, bringing a billy club was unexpected and she hits me like lightning. Just as I go down I see her pounding the club into Ana over and over until she trips and falls and Ana jumps on top of her and tries to knock her out, but Lincoln has hurt her too badly for her to do any damage. I finally lose conciouness and hear cops yelling stay put to Ana.

I feel movement, but nothing else and darkness overtakes me.

Two days later

I wake up with pretty bad damage to my head and upper torso. My boss enters the room and a detective as well. The detective asks me about what happened and I give him the low down.

From the time I realised that Lincoln was going to swing and did at Ana first. Then she started pelting me with her billy club, she got me incapacitated and went after Ana tooth and nail until she fell and Ana started punches prior to me passing out. I tell the detective Jack Hyde that we were defending ourselves. He said thats not what Elena Lincoln says about it. I guess Anas dad isn't allowing anyone in her room until she talks to an attorney. Apparently Lincoln is claiming Ana jumped the both of us.

Yes that makes sense her jumping her body guard with a billy club, which only had Lincolns prints on it. I back up Anas story until we get the full report on the investigation.

Something about Hyde, its like I know him from arround the area. I have to think on it for a while, he seems anxious to leave. He gets my my info and hurries out the door.

Jack Hyde pov

I had to find out what happened in that restroom, I was there having a meeting when I saw Elena stirring around the vip area. Then shes sitting with three hot brunettes. I hear her tell them to get ready to take Grey alive, kill the bodyguards if they have to. I notice Prescott head to the restroom with a big guy in tow. Then a brunette who looks like the brunetes with Elena come from the same vip area Elena tried to enter earlier. Shes heading to the restroom, hmm the guy was standing there and now after the brunette enters he waves Elena over and hands her something in a bag, and says something and she hands him an envelope. From what I saw it looked like money, he takes off to the mens room. Elena went inside and she nods to the brunettes and suddenly they are all up and guns in hands headed to the vip room. They start shooting at the guards and the guards duck into the room and cops swarm the area and suddenly you see emts heading to the restroom. The guy finally opens the restroom and I see the brunette hitting a very alert Elena, but the brunette is just barely breathing and Elena is saying the girl attacked her.

I call BS and she continues saying that those two attcked her out of nowhere. I spot the billy club by her head and take photos of everything before it gets covered up. I grab a cop I know and tell him Prescott was the brunettes guard. So Elena set all of this up, including the brunettes with guns. I had to verify my facts at the hospital about Elena lying. I just couldn't let Prescott know who I am.

Elena pov

Because Ana was on top of me when the door was opened I was not arrested yet. I am talking to my attorney and he says he can't guarantee judge Martin for this situation, since pictures were taken at scene and videos were available to view. I say well get the videos and destroy them. I will pay big time. He looks at me and says its far too late and you screwed with Grey and it was obviously a setup. I saw the videos and the bodyguard has the money with your fingerprints all over it. The guy gave you up Elena. And we have another issue. Jack Hyde was present. You recall Hyde don't you?

Okay thats going to cost me big time, I thought I got rid of him already. I am not happy and Hyde is ruthless in trying to gey me jailed for life. I took submissives from him to use in my servicing my customers. Its a huge no no in the business. The three I had with me were his and were moneymakers. Hyde was my sub until he turned on me after I tortured him for days. He got loose finally and left me tied up and hurt. He was 14 when I got him and at 16 he grew a pair and paid me back for everything I did to him. My husband found me tied and beaten and took me to the hospital.

After Hyde I found less agressive teens to corrupt, Christian was such an easy target for me. I knew just what buttons to push after Grace and I became friends, well she thought I enjoyed her friendship. She pretty much made me ill with the susie homemaker routine. I just needed an in with the wealthy mothers to shop for my next teenage boy and she had two boys both gorgeous even at a young age. Finally Christian and Elliott were ripe for the taking. Elliott told me to get lost, but Christian was hand delivered to me to keep him from fighting and getting drunk. I said he could work hard at my home clearing trees and other things. (other things in my dungeon) At first he threatened to tell mommy and daddy, I said really after everything you have lied about you think they will believe you? From then on I blackmailed him into doing my bidding.

Judge Martin pov

I was called before a judicial review board and all my trials were moved to other judges until they clear me of all charges. They have been going back through cases in which certain wealthy persons never saw the courtroom. My courtroom in particular. I can't catch a break, Hyde is also pressuring me after Angelas death he knew too much. I grabbed Angela and the boy and hid them both inside an apartment I had a key to. I just had no idea who owned the apartment. I just know it stayed empty a lot. I kept her tied up there and her boy too. I paid a guy to go by and keep them alive. The guy owed me big time. What I didn't know was he raped and beat Angela regularly. He did take care of the boy until he ended up in jail for a week without me knowing. Thats when they found Angela and her boy barely alive. Well thats what I needed, but just couldn't get anyone to do it.


	26. Chapter 26 BTR

Chapter 27 BTR Look before you leap

Judge Martin pov

Elena where is Christina at? I have been trying to find her since Leilas death. Cps has no idea where she is. When I told them I was her father they said her birth certificate had fsther unknown. I thought you said I was listed as her father. Where did you take her.? Don't screw with me Elena Inwant my child now.

Elena pov

Liste you will need to talk to Christian Grey about Christina, Leila left her to him to do the best for her after her death. So go there if you dare to. He gets up and calls Christian and demands his daughter now. He leaves and heads to Escala.

Cpov

Dad we have a problem, Judge Martin is on his way here claiming Christina is his daughtér and he wants her back now. Carrick looks at the documents again and then calls someone to get the official papers on Christina. Hebhas them all faxed including the will from Leilas attorney and what we see is I am listed as Christinas father on the original birth certificate. I tell my dad I am most definitely not her father. He says well she put you there and by law you have to disprove it But if I were you I would not contest that so Gail and Taylor can adopt her. If Martin takes the DNA test and it turns out hes not the father he has nomleg to stand on.

Elena pov

I have better things to do than worry about a brat. i get to my salon and go over my books. I open my new skin cream and rub it in deeply. I open my bottle of wine and pour a glass of it out. I relax on my sofa and look at the wine it tastes a bit off tonight. Oh well its not the best, like Christian has at his place. I start getting drowsy, which is normal I drain the final drop of the bottel and suddenly I can't breathe. I dial 911 and then Christian it rings and I am laying here and my breathing stops. I see my body laying on the sofa wait why can I see my body and why am I floating over it.

Paramedics pov

We have to break in the doors and get inside, I know this woman we need to call her emrgency contact list if we can. We break through the doors and try to locate her and finally find her lying on her sofa ice cold I now have to call the coroners office. Well her phone is i her hands and I see shes called Christian Grey I dial him back and it goes to voice mail. I call him from my phone and he picks up Grey here. I explain why I am calling and he says okay. I tell him she called him right after she called 911. I explqin that shes dead and he asked how did she die? I said we have no idea yet, but will be doing an autopsy. Sir shes not a spring chicken anymore, so it could have been a heart attack. Do you know if she was on any meds? He answers only a skin creme according to her and my mom shes been on a medicated creme for a while doctor will have that information.

Taylor pov

Grey told me whats going on regarding Judge Martin and he also said paramedics called and they found Elena dead at her salon. They need me to identify her body, yes just what I need to do right now. We are waiting for Judge Martian and my mom to arrive. I tell him to keep Gail and the babies out of sight. I refuse to have their hearts broken if he is the father. Knowing Leila who knows who it could be father wise. I heard from another dom that she wasn't just with him, but he shared her with friends.

I show Taylor the real documents and he sees my name as the father. I tell him if its the last thing we do, we will make sure Christina is theirs for life. Elena was up to something doing that, not sure yet. But we always find out in the end.

I go tell Gail to lay low while Judge Martin is here. I also inform her of the awful news od Elenas death. She asks me can we see her body to verify her death?

I am sure we aren't the only ones who want to see her body and the funeral will have a lot of her enemies wanting to see her dead in person.

Gail pov

I ask Taylor if someone could take Christina from us? He tells me Grey says over his dead body will that happen. He has a copynof the original birth certificate and hes listed as papa. So he will sign her over to us knowing we will take good care of her.

I am not shocked about Elena, just if she died of natural causes or if someone final"y got sick of her nonsense.

Coroners pov

Hmm odd shes got some kind of ointment on her hands and arms. I look up her medical records and she was using a strong antibacterial medicated skin creme. Well looks like she put too much on. But that would only make her fall asleep. I call the paramedics and ask if there was anything else by her they say a empty wine glass and a bottle. I ask them to bring those to me and be very careul, they have medicated ointment on them. They need to bag them up and bring them in immediately.

I think about this and recall a recent patient here who went into a coma from the ointment and her birth control pills. But the ointment wasn't hers, but a friend of her bosses.


	27. Chapter 27 BTR Prescott awakens

Chapter 25 Prescott awakens

Prescott pov

Wow for an old broad Mrs Lincoln can move fast and hit hard. It's like she hits for a hobby, bringing a billy club was unexpected and she hits me like lightning. Just as I go down I see her pounding the club into Ana over and over until she trips and falls and Ana jumps on top of her and tries to knock her out, but Lincoln has hurt her too badly for her to do any damage. I finally lose conciouness and hear cops yelling stay put to Ana.

I feel movement, but nothing else and darkness overtakes me.

Two days later

I wake up with pretty bad damage to my head and upper torso. My boss enters the room and a detective as well. The detective asks me about what happened and I give him the low down.

From the time I realised that Lincoln was going to swing and did at Ana first. Then she started pelting me with her billy club, she got me incapacitated and went after Ana tooth and nail until she fell and Ana started punches prior to me passing out. I tell the detective Jack Hyde that we were defending ourselves. He said thats not what Elena Lincoln says about it. I guess Anas dad isn't allowing anyone in her room until she talks to an attorney. Apparently Lincoln is claiming Ana jumped the both of us.

Yes that makes sense her jumping her body guard with a billy club, which only had Lincolns prints on it. I back up Anas story until we get the full report on the investigation.

Something about Hyde, its like I know him from arround the area. I have to think on it for a while, he seems anxious to leave. He gets my my info and hurries out the door.

Jack Hyde pov

I had to find out what happened in that restroom, I was there having a meeting when I saw Elena stirring around the vip area. Then shes sitting with three hot brunettes. I hear her tell them to get ready to take Grey alive, kill the bodyguards if they have to. I notice Prescott head to the restroom with a big guy in tow. Then a brunette who looks like the brunetes with Elena come from the same vip area Elena tried to enter earlier. Shes heading to the restroom, hmm the guy was standing there and now after the brunette enters he waves Elena over and hands her something in a bag, and says something and she hands him an envelope. From what I saw it looked like money, he takes off to the mens room. Elena went inside and she nods to the brunettes and suddenly they are all up and guns in hands headed to the vip room. They start shooting at the guards and the guards duck into the room and cops swarm the area and suddenly you see emts heading to the restroom. The guy finally opens the restroom and I see the brunette hitting a very alert Elena, but the brunette is just barely breathing and Elena is saying the girl attacked her.

I call BS and she continues saying that those two attcked her out of nowhere. I spot the billy club by her head and take photos of everything before it gets covered up. I grab a cop I know and tell him Prescott was the brunettes guard. So Elena set all of this up, including the brunettes with guns. I had to verify my facts at the hospital about Elena lying. I just couldn't let Prescott know who I am.

Elena pov

Because Ana was on top of me when the door was opened I was not arrested yet. I am talking to my attorney and he says he can't guarantee judge Martin for this situation, since pictures were taken at scene and videos were available to view. I say well get the videos and destroy them. I will pay big time. He looks at me and says its far too late and you screwed with Grey and it was obviously a setup. I saw the videos and the bodyguard has the money with your fingerprints all over it. The guy gave you up Elena. And we have another issue. Jack Hyde was present. You recall Hyde don't you?

Okay thats going to cost me big time, I thought I got rid of him already. I am not happy and Hyde is ruthless in trying to gey me jailed for life. I took submissives from him to use in my servicing my customers. Its a huge no no in the business. The three I had with me were his and were moneymakers. Hyde was my sub until he turned on me after I tortured him for days. He got loose finally and left me tied up and hurt. He was 14 when I got him and at 16 he grew a pair and paid me back for everything I did to him. My husband found me tied and beaten and took me to the hospital.

After Hyde I found less agressive teens to corrupt, Christian was such an easy target for me. I knew just what buttons to push after Grace and I became friends, well she thought I enjoyed her friendship. She pretty much made me ill with the susie homemaker routine. I just needed an in with the wealthy mothers to shop for my next teenage boy and she had two boys both gorgeous even at a young age. Finally Christian and Elliott were ripe for the taking. Elliott told me to get lost, but Christian was hand delivered to me to keep him from fighting and getting drunk. I said he could work hard at my home clearing trees and other things. (other things in my dungeon) At first he threatened to tell mommy and daddy, I said really after everything you have lied about you think they will believe you? From then on I blackmailed him into doing my bidding.

Judge Martin pov

I was called before a judicial review board and all my trials were moved to other judges until they clear me of all charges. They have been going back through cases in which certain wealthy persons never saw the courtroom. My courtroom in particular. I can't catch a break, Hyde is also pressuring me after Angelas death he knew too much. I grabbed Angela and the boy and hid them both inside an apartment I had a key to. I just had no idea who owned the apartment. I just know it stayed empty a lot. I kept her tied up there and her boy too. I paid a guy to go by and keep them alive. The guy owed me big time. What I didn't know was he raped and beat Angela regularly. He did take care of the boy until he ended up in jail for a week without me knowing. Thats when they found Angela and her boy barely alive. Well thats what I needed, but just couldn't get anyone to do it.


	28. Chapter 28 BTR Anas Fears

Chapter 26 Anas fear

ana pov

Since I have known Christian I have been hospitalized twice, both involving Elena Lincoln. I think its time to file restraining orders against her. I am also thinking hes dangerous to my health in regards to my safety. One simple invitation to dinner turned into the dinner from hell. All because of one Mrs Lincoln. I think steering clear of Christian until shes in prison would be for the best.

I know I will see him visiting Mia a lot and will not stop the visits with her and her family. I just have more pressing issues in my life right now. I am trying to get through my law courses and then pass the bar along with growing my company even further. I have put Mia to work writing and editing, so shes doing great in that aspect.

She can't go on book tours so I found a look a like to represent her on the tours. We made sure everyone was aware it was a stand in, but some of her fans thought we were lying. Her stand in looks like she could be her twin. Whats even more incredible is they were born the same day. We all interviewed her and to say they are so much alike its scarey. The hair is longer on Mia, even the kids think shes Mia.

Mia pov

Ethan thinks moving would be best for us right now, he chose a mansion close to Timmys great grandparents. It has 10 bedrooms, a gym, spa and a pool. It comes completely furnished. I just need to let Ana know about our move and soon. The movers have been scheduled and packing has been started. The kids need a huge yard to play in. My family thinks its time for us to move into our own home.

I loved living with Ana, but we want to be on our own with our kids. Ana agreed with me, but left it open if I ever needed to move back.

Cpov

I asked Ana if she would like to attend a charity event with me and she agreed as long as we have plenty of security. And no Elena this time please. I agree and tell her what time I will pick her up.

Taylor pov

Grey got Ana to agree to attend a charity event with him and needs to triple security and make sure Elena is not in attendance and not invited. He told me that Elena was released on bail yet again. He tells me to dig deeper into how Elena can do all this and walks free every time. Just as we get all the details of the charity event Coping Together held at my parents home. Gail knocks on the door of my office.

Gail pov

I am going about my housekeeping duties while Jason and Mr Grey discuss business matters. Suddenly the phone rings and I pick it up. The security desk is calling about a visitor needing to see Mr Grey on urgent business. I hear a baby crying in the background and ask whos baby is that? Well they tell me its a very personal matter regarding this baby Gail. Okay have them wait I will get Jason to come down now.

Jason and Grey are in the security office watching some videos and then they stop and let me in and I tell them security downstairs has a baby issue concerning Mr Grey.

Cpov

Baby issue? Okay lets see what is going on now Taylor. I haven't had sex, well other than my hand and wet dreams, in about two years. Elena and Leila put me off trusting females for a bit. I just had Leilas body sent out to her parets and paid for all her funeral costs.

We all walk to the elevators, I want Gail there as she has a gentle nuturing nature and will calm a baby down. We arrive and good lord its Elena holding a baby, no wonder its screaming its head off. We all stand there waiting on her explanation. She goes into panic mode and says Leila left her baby with her housekeeper. We all look at her with an and we care why look.

Gail pov

Suddenly the poor waif grabs for me, Grey and Jason nods for me to take her. Elena hands her right over to me. The baby is wet and needs fed and bathed. But she seems content with me playing with my uniform buttons. Elena says finally shes quiet. Her name Christina Grace Williams, Leilas daughter. I have Leilas last will and testament giving Christina to you Christian.

Cpov

Lets take this upstairs and Elena I need to blindfold you so you can't get my codes. Jason takes out his handkerchief and makes sure she can't see anything and then turns her away from the keypad to face the back of the elevator. I dial my dad and ask if he can come to Escala its an emergency. I look at the documents Elena has given to me and then show Taylor. Gail is playing with the baby and the child seems happy now.

Taylor looks at the baby and smiles, he loves his children very much and the new nursery comes in handy for Gail when she is cleaning. Gail is indeed psychic.

Taylorpov

If Grey doesn't want this baby Gail and I will step up and take her. She loves Gail already and looks like Gail loves her. The will gives Grey authorization on whether he wants the baby or designate proper parents for her in her mothers absence or death. Well she can't be much more absent than being dead. I look at the glow on my wifes face, this baby looks almost our sons age. I know Greys not the father, but who is?

We finally make it to the apartment and Gail goes and cleans up the baby. She grabs a bottle of milk and heats it up.

cpov

Elena why did she do this? Is this even legal?

Elena pov

Christian you know her better than I do, I am guessing she figured you would do anything for a helpless baby. Even if its not your child. Her parents wanted nothing to do with the baby, they barely took care of Leila. Christian I have to meet someone and heres the keys to Leilas place and the attorneys number along with her birth certificate. I have her car seat and bag in the car you will need those and car seats look tacky in my car. Can you come get them please.

Cpov

Elena you aren't serious are you? Dumping this baby, oh never mind I forgot who I am talking to. Gail can you watch the sweetie? When dad gets here we will all talk okay?

Gail pov

I tell Christian I will watch Christina until they get back. Jason brings the playpen and our baby to the living room. We let the babies play with one another and Jason gets photos of us all. Jason looks at me and says I know what you are thinking and wanting dear. But remember its all in Greys hands. Let him decide on this one okay. I mean even he saw the love in her eyes for you and you for her.

Cpov

Elena open the damn car, just get the thing out now or take them with you now. We have nothing to say to one another. I see dad walking up and he looks at us. Elena now or never, I can always buy the things the baby needs. I walk away and she finally hands me the car seat and gives dad three big bags of baby things and then me her diaper bag. Then pulls out a stroller.

Dad and I head to the elevator and Elena finally leaves.

Carrick pov

Christian who is the mother of the baby? He says Leila Williams, one of the women involved in the shootout at my club. The one who died at the scene. We arrive to the living room and see a very happy family scène in front of us. He hands me all the paperwork and I read through it all. I explain what Leila wanted and what he can do and what would be ideal for the baby. He looks at Gail and Taylor, he asks me to join him in the office.

Cpov

Dad would you think badly of me if I asked Gail and Jason to adopt her? As soon as she saw Gail she grabbed for her and stopped crying immediately. Dad says no, I believe you would make a great father, but look at that scene and you know they belong together. Have you asked them yet? No hold on I call for Gail and Jason to join us.

Gail pov

I have my helper watch the babies while Jason and I go to Greys office. I think hes going to ask if we want Christina. I hope he does at least. Even though he would make a good father, theres too much history with her mother for him.

Taylor pov

Gail dear do you want the little lady if he asks us to adopt her? She says yes Jason in our hearts shes already ours. Even Christian saw that.

We enter Greys office and he says sit please.

Cpov

Okay I know you both well enough to know you want Christina. I want only the best for any baby and I believe you and Gail are whats best for her at this point and thats all that counts to me. I will be increasing your wages and having another nursery added to your apartment and mine. Gail hire another helper as well. Make the apartment safe for the babies as well. Carrick has documents for you to sign an we all need to get this started and completed quickly. So is your anwer yes?

Gail and Jason are hugging and saying yes and crying. Dad has me sign all the necessary papers and then calls a notary to join us. I ask dad what mom will think about this. He says Christian she loves and trusts you and knows it wasn't an easy decision. She loves Gail and Jason and knows if you chose them then you chose for the baby to be well lived and cared for. Christina might not be your daughter, but you will always be in her life.


	29. Chapter 29 BTR

Thank you guest reviewer for letting me know about posting a chapter twice and my sincerest a

ologies to you and my readers. I should have stopped when my ipad fell just before I fell asleep.I will do better.

Chapter 29 BTR DNA and Christian

Cpov

I tell mom and dad that I need them here now. I ask them to bring DNA tests and dad to bring adoption papers and power of attorney. I explain that I am letting Gail and Taylor adopt Christina. Dad goes into lawyer mode and says are you sure about this. I tell him very sure, I trust both of them to raise her and now they will have two more children to love. Christina grabbed for Gail the second she saw her and wouldn't let her go. I will always be in her life as well as you can see her as well. Plus you will be her doctor.

I tell them that I work far too much to have a baby to care for right now. I also say I know I am not her dad, but Leila left her in my care knowing I would do right by a baby. I think Jason and Gail are whats best for her in the long run. We already have helers here to assist when needed. And I bought a home on the sound and its going to be a family type home. Set up for children to be safe and have fun. We have two rooms with baby beds and everything it entails for them.

Grace pov

I ask Christian why Leila would put him down as the father? He said he was unsure why Leila did anything she did. Including trg to take him hostage based on Elenas demands. He informs me they found her dead at her salon tonight. Coroners office was called on it. I te him I will look into it and let him know what they say. He says get here with the tests please. Judge Martin is going ballistc wanting the baby now.

Hyde pov

Weird why is Judge Martin going to Escala, he looks pretty upset. I knew he loved Leila but, I thought he was married to some wealthy society dame. I am going crazy in this place, I just need to head back to Detroit. Elena still owes me my cut of our submissve funds. I just wished we ddn't lose four at one time. Angela was a huge mistake Judge Martin wanyed e ad her son gone.I just couldn't kill her kid. I had someone take care of them, but had no idea Jose was insane.

Then I find out more and more about how insane he really is and regret leaving them with him. I was going to get them back the day they found them in his apartment. How they found them is beyond me. Angela was dying and the boy was barely awake from crying from hunger. Can we say Jose is on my to do list.

Judge Martin wanted me to kill the boy in the hospital. I said I never kill kids. Isn't he your grandchild? He said the boys going to inherit what should be his money. Wait is that the money tied up in a trust you can't have no matter what? Plus your wife is divorcing you as we speak. You apparently can't keep it in your pants or a condom. Three ladies pregnant and had your kids in the last two years. No wonder Catherine is divorcing your sorry a—.

Judge Martin pov

Great we have hulk number one and hulk number two escort me to Greys penthouse. I am asked to turn around so they can key in their codes. They block my view so I can't see the numbers. I ask if the baby is in the penthouse?. The guy says don't worry about the baby, shes in good hands now.

I say well I plan in leaving here with her. They say well huh, really and how do you locate a baby if its not here?

Taylor pov

This guy wants this baby desperately, I have never seen anyone so nervous and scared as well. Grey tells me his mom and dad are expected any time now. I hear my son crying and ask to go to him. Martin runs to the sound of crying. Gail is standing feeding my son his food. He tries t get him away from her and she slaps him hard. Keep yor hands off my child. I grab him and make him sit down. Listen thats not a girl thats my boy. Well Gail and my then all the Greys come into the nursery a d swabs Martin and then they get Greys swab done as well.


	30. Chapter 30 BTR

Chapter 30 BTR Martin loses it

Martin pov

I am getting my daughter and Grey can't stop me. I hear a baby cry and go storming up to get my daughter. But I get the shock of my life when I see the baby is a boy. I question if it is my child? All seem a bit frightened of me especially the baby. He starts rying and the woman soothes him as well as the man by her. The man pulls me out of the room and downstairs. He tells me if I ever frighten his wife and baby like that again I won't walk upright for a while.

Carrick pov

Taylor is everything alright? He says Martin just scared him, Gail and his little boy. He stormed into a childs room and scare him and his parents. Well lets look at this documentation here and Grace should be here to get your DNA samples. I put the copies of the paperwork in everyones hands and the Judges face turns pale. How could she do this to me?

Grace swabs all interested parties

Grace pov

Okay heres the evidence and everyone can follow me to the lab to assure I don't switch them out this is to test to verify you Judge Martin either are or aren't the baby's father. We should know in 24 hours. In the mean time shes safe and sound where shes at now. This will probably go to court anyway, but as it stands now. My son has legal standing in the care of Christina and he has chose who will be caring for her until you have proof of your paternity.

Crrick pov

Judge you and I know where you will stand legally if you aren't the childs father. Especially since my son is on the birth certificate and miss Williams made a will giving Christina and her future over to him. And in the eyes of the law you can't do anything about it if you aren't the father.

All of them go to the lab with Grace and she asks for expedited results.

8 hours later test results are in and Judge Martin isn't the father.

Judge Martin pov

I don't care what you have I am getting Christina and you can't stop me. Shes all I have left of Leila. Grace asks if he ever saw or held Christina. He said no hes been too busy. Grace asks her husband for the letter Leila left. Well I need this copied Christian and give him the copy.

My dearest Christian Grey

I am writing this letter in case I pass away or am killed for some reason, I want you to either adopt Christina or choose someone, which I am assuming it will be Gail and Tayor since they are wonderful parents. I know they are and they will take great care of Christina and you will be there as well making her life full of love from all of you including your family as well. Unlike our our beginnings she will be loved by so many and taken great care to assure she always will be.

Thanks for everything Love Leila Williams

Notary and date and signature.

Carrick pov

Martin does that notarized statement clear everything up or do we need to take everything to court? If we do I will start proceedings today.

He gets mad and says start the preceedings now. I pull out my phone and we get on the dockett in an hour and will need to bring everything paperwork wise. The baby will not be coming to the hearing for her own safety. Shes in a very safe environment and we want her to stay that way.

While we were getting the test done we had her taken to see Ana at her apartment and her licensed daycare personnel are with her and Ana.

Jason and Gail need to be in court to adopt her today.

Judge Martin pov

Carrick asks me if we win will you leave us alone and walk away or not? He asks if he needs to file a restraining order? I agree to his terms and head to court.

Taylor pov

Sir the press are surrounding the building regarding Elenas death. He said make sure Gail and my mom are safe and lets get going.

Judge Winters pov

I have read through all the documents and have reviewed the case and have copied everything for all involved in this case. Mr Christian Grey you are the only one with standing in this case. It is your decision to make in regards to Christina. You can take custody or you can assign her new parents. It appears that Miss Williams has suggested the same people you stated in your documents to the court. This court has and will name the Taylors as her parents today. Name your daughter Mr and Mrs Taylor. Her name will be Christina Grace Taylor.

From this day on Christina Grace Williams will be the daughter of Jason and Gail Taylor and shall be named Christina Grace Taylor. Court is dismissed, congratulations Gail and Taylor.

Judge Martin pov

But your honor this isn't right. Marin don't make me find you in contempt. Let it go Garland, you hae two other babies and they are yours. Go take care of them. Leave the taylors alone and the Greys.

Carrick hands me a restraining order and my copies of the courts decisions.

Gail pov

Lets go get our daughter and son. I hug Jason and everyone.


	31. Chapter 31 BTR

Chapter 31 BTR "Dinner and Charity"

Cpov

I finally got Ana to go out with me, she says only as friends though. Her goals aren't achieved yet and this next year is going to be the hardest. Shes studying to pass the bar. She added a few new goals, but she won't elaborate on them. I am just glad shes agreed to attend the Coping together gala with me.

It will at least stop the gay rumors and the women surrounding me I hope. Mom says Ana is a very kind hearted soul and shes also a very determined young lady. Basically mom likes her.

Mia pov

Mom said I am to bring all the kids with us tonight, she told me that Ana asked her daycare personnel who were off if they would like to earn a bonus? She explained that they would need to setup nurseries and play areas along with sleep zones so kids could attend the party. All of them came over and prepared areas and we had childrens food ready and waiting. Ana donated money along with all the costs for having children here this year. Now I can enjoy the party.

Cpov

Ana said because shes helping with the childcare setup, we would meet on the red carpet as I arrive. It was part of her donations. I was hoping to have her alone for once, but alas it was not to be. Barney and Willa are joining us this year. Barney has never came, but Willa was asked to join Ana for the security setup. Then she can eat, drink and be merry afterwards. I heard the we can be friends speech. And I am studying for the bar as well. Nows its Charity events held by my mother. I doubt I will ever get Ana alone if my family is involved. And lets not start on Kate and Ethan.

Ana pov

I think Christian is unhappy about my lets be friends talk. I just think he needs to make sure people are safe from his other so called friends. Until I feel safe I am not committing to even a date with him. Family events sure we can have dinner together. Kate thinks hes horny, I told her he has two hands right? She choked on her drink and I said well he can choke the chicken or whatever he does to relax. I am far from ready to entertain a sexual encounter with him or anybody yet. Four years has flown by and my company has grown by leaps and bounds. We bought another publishing house, its in Paris and I don't speak french yet so Christian and Mia volunteered to assist me in the purchase. Mias shopping and Christian is trying to romance me.

The gala was a huge success so much so that any charity that has kids involved will be held in one of my newest buildings. It will be setup with one floor just for the events. Another floor just for child care. All events are scheduled and no rent is ever charged for the space. I donate the space and the childcare. Of course my accountants take the tax write offs for my company.

Dad was thrilled when Ethan and Mia moved out. I then invited him to take the apartment and he could create whatever living areas he wished. I also offered him a position of creating office furniture for us. He agreed and we soundproofed his side big time for his sawing and everything. Willa again had to upgrade the security after the renovations in his area. I hired him staff to cook and clean for him.

He got the hots for the cook, I had to remind him of sexual harassment laws, so they eloped. Was I shocked to find her in his bed the day after I spoke of the sexual harassment problems. Guess who was surprised when he showed me the marriage certificate. Thud. My dad solved that problem.

Okay back to the gala, Christian danced with me after paying a huge amount to dance with me. It was a great night and I allowed him one kiss at the end of the night. He made sure it was a perfect kiss, I never wanted it to stop, but I have my goals you know. Another year and I am dating up a storm I tell him. He says we'll see after that kiss how long can you hold out.

He's killing me, Kate says its all those hormones coming alîve.

Hormones be damned I am reaching my goals. My next is to develop a safe space for runaways or kids who just need help. It will offer therapist to talk to and any medical asistance they need. It will also include free legal services. Along with that we will offer help for any pregnant females no matter the age. An ob and a councelor on what they decide to do about the baby(we will encourage adoption over abortion). We will have them speak with adults who were adopted. That way they can see how it can possibly turn out. It will be their choice in the end without judgements regarding their choice. Counseling with be provided to them to talk to someone regarding their choice.

I asked Grace to make recomendations, she said Ethan would like to be involved in it. I keep forgetting hes a psychiatrist.


	32. Chapter 32 BTR

Sorry this chapter was the introduction of Alice and James but its missing part of the story.

Chapter 32 BTR "Home sweet home"

Kate pov

Ana what are you going to do with your apartment? She says well I guess a Coo could bunk here for a while know any? I throw a pillow at her and she laughs. She knows I have wanted to move in here especially since the cooks and housekeepers live in. Ana says remember the staff in ths apartment vare like family to my stepmom is now. She still works for me, but we augmented her contract on her insistence. In my mind she still does the job and I still own the building where she cleans and cooks for my dad and whoever comes by. She was head cook here to begin with, so don't ask her to work past her quiting time please.

next day

Anapov

I walk to the lobby and Gregg my head security for my building stops me and asks me to look outside. Gregg knows me oh so well when it comes to homeless people. He shows me a picture of a mother and child he says has been outside for a few days. I ask why didn't anyone bring her and the chikd in out of that rain? He said Green kicked her out and threatened to call the cops on them if they didn't leave. Gregg said it looked like a personal issue to him. I ask if she had been in the building, before that day?

He said yes she had a late appointment with Green and I cringe. Lets go get her Gregg and have clothes and everything ready for her and the child. Oh send me those photos and thanks Gregg if not for you she might not have gotten my attention.

We bring her in and she is scared to death of being thrown out again. I explain to her I own the building and the company so only I can throw her out. I go to reception and tell them that from now on these two people are allowed inside and they are to be treated like family. I step away and talk to Gregg, he says he wasn't here when Green kicked her out after her so called interview. Gregg brought several things to my attention lately. Along with Willa, then Laura Bennett second in charge of Hr, said some applications she looked at and was wanting to hire came up missing from her office all were young women. She knew this because she had IT scan all applications into hard drives for heads of staff. It included applications of everyone who applied here. She thinks Green is behind the missing applications. They have one thing in common they worked at SIP for one guy in particular.

I tell her thats not good, we are in negotiations with them right now. Ask Willa to look into that and get her back on the missing money from the two big accounts please. Laura keep an eye on Green. We head to the elevators and all get in inclduing Gregg and two other security staff. I lean over and say they are kittens really unless someone attack's their family here,meaning me and anyone who works for me or is in my charge like you and your child. The door opens and in walks Green with his usual smug face. Alice hides behind security, Green looks over me and yells get out now Alice and take that bast—- with you and don't come back unless you want arrested for trespassing. I yell enough you goon, this is my building not yours, I decide who comes in here and who doesn't got it Green he tries to hit me and Gregg takes him down. He says now go back to work you snake. The door opens up and he heads to finance. I look at Gregg and asks him why is he going to finance and how often has he been going there? Gregg says over three months since he hired Amanda. I call Willa and say monitor finance now for activity on those accounts and watch Green and Amanda the new hire. She calls me and says he and Amanda are accessing those accounts now. I just turned their computer off and security is on their way now. Anytging else you need Ana? I tell her to get all files from both employees and take their badges from them and access all cctv showing them day or night and keep me posted. I call all my attorneys and have them go over all the files and they have a case for embezzlement along with sexual harassment now.

Willa pov

Well looks like we are going to get rid of that worm Green now. Thank God. Hes a pervert. I caught his act when I was hired in. Ana had already given me the job when he called me into his office and said that if I didn't keep him happy he could end my career. I pulled out my security badge with my title on it and said I work for Ana not you dumbazz. I am lettting Ana know what happened here today and once we get proof of your nightly activities and other activities you will be arrested after Bennett takes your job.


	33. Chapter 33 BTR

Chapter 33 BTR "Removal of the rotten apples"

Green pov

If little Miss Steele thinks I am going to allow her to fire me, she is delusional. I will sue her for all shes got for her body guard attacking me in front of witnesses. Okay I did try to hurt her and its his job to stop her from being injured. Here I sit being watched by the security like I am going to kill someone. I can't even have my phone, they took it from me when they took me and Amanda out of finance office. I was just about to tranfer everything into my offshore accounts when the computer we were using went off. I led Amanda over to a new one when Miss prissy Steele called right after security surrounded Amanda and I and took all of the electronics we had on us along with our badges Willa showed up as well. If Willa is involved I have been caught.

The attorneys have everything in front them from my files including the two accounts I made Amanda take from in the last few months. I have to give Amanda credit she was as good at covering up her activities and she is at giving me head to keep me from firing her. But just how did Steele and Willa find out about this?

The attorneys start and they stop when they get a phone call. I guess it was miss Steele, one guy kept saying yes and no not yet Ana. Hmm he gets to call her by her first name and when I tried it, she said I am Miss Steele to you Mr Green and lets keep it that way. What a bit—. She needs a come uppance only thing she should be doing is servicing me. I put her in her place every HR meeting we have. I look up and in comes my second in command Laura Bennett. Miss Steele is right behind her along with Alice Wyatt. Christian Grey is right behind them, I get up and am told to sit down by security. I start to say what a pleasure it is to meet Grey. He says stow it Green, I am here to support my fantastic girlfriend while she catches the snake in the grass in HR. Sound like anyone you know, you see him in your mirror daily. I yell how dare you talk to me like that you pompus azz. Okay if hes here I know its not just my treatement of Alice and Amanda they must know about the rest of the women. If thats the case my wife will be here soon.

I ask to call my attorney and Steele's attorneys tell me its a good idea, but it won't stop legal action against me for sexual harassment of women trying to get a job here. At this point Laura Bennett retrieves her laptopp and pulls up files not only on Alice but on all the other ones who said no to me. All were stored on her laptop and maintained daily. I knew she would be a problem when Steele hired her immediately after I told her not to. Willa enters and whispers to Ana and then her attorney. Willa asks to see the list Laura has and Willa points at several and then looks at me and asks me a bizzare question.

Green are you or have you ever been friends of Jack Hyde? Okay now I am sweating bulletts here now. I know what they are looking at now. The list is of the women he raped and fired and they applied here and I hired the ones who were desperate enough to play ball. Amanda was one of those. I hear Miss Steele say that my wife and security are on there way with everything in their safety deposit boxes. His wife has her attorney meeting her here as well. My wife has an attorney of her own?

Miss Steele says her Private Investigator is with them as well. I guess shes serving him while she can. He has airline tickets for two and its not her. Although we need her brought up here to. This is going to be a long day. Alice why don't we start with your statements in the other room and Christian and I will be with you while the attorneys handle Green until we get him fully fired and divested of any and all assets he took from my company. Miss Bennett look over your new contract and let me know if you are agreeable to it and if so you can do the firing. I understand you have your own statements to make as well. I owe you big time.

Christian and I sit with Alice while she gives her statements and I offer her a job and give her a nice settlement package for her not suing me or my company for Greens actions. Including a home, a car and 100k for her suffering at the hands of one my employees. She only has to agree to testify against him in court. I tell her the security guard who told me about her will be assuring her safety and she can stay at my apartment until we assist in finding her a safe home to live. She signs everything and my new head of Hr Laura Bennett goes through everything including our free childcare on site. She chooses to stay in the apartment for now.

I guess Greens wife found out years ago about her husband and since he never really read anything she gave him to read and sign. She had her attorney create a power of attorney for him to sign and he did and it was notarized and she started draining all their assets off and out of his name and into her maiden name and left him with only enough in their joint accounts to pay bills and eat on. He was so busy trying to get my money and fornicating helpless desparate women he forgot to monitor his own accounts. He won't have a pot to pee in after we revert all the transactions.

Willa pulls me aside and tells me she prevented him from getting anything at all. She says she never liked him and kept and eye on everything he did. So when she found him in finance one day she got suspicious of him and started tracking any odd transcations. She setup an sting with Barney mirroring transactions and created a site for the transcations to appear as if they went through and they placed the money in a secure account in mergers and aquisitions that Willa kept close watch on.

I need to give her a raise, can she be a Ceo too? Barney came up to meet Willa and got into the action and then showed Grey a new device he was working on to make life easier for the poor he knows how Christian is always wanting to make life easier for the downtrodden.

Amanda was threatened by Green with more than just her job. Apparently she also had a baby by Hyde, but Hyde wanted her back. Green threatened to tell him where she lived and her new last name and would hurt her little girl Sarah if she didn't comply. My attorneys tell me they can work something out for her so shes safe from Hyde. Even though she helped Green it was only out of survival of her and her child.

I leave Willa, Amanda and Laura to talk to the attorneys and Greens wife brings even more evidence against him. After the police leave and all the dust settles Alice goes to bed and checks in with us to see if its okay to let James play in the day care. I inform her she was put on the list as soon as I knew her name.

Greens wife visits after her husband was served with divorce papers and taken into custody. I always wondered why Jen married this creep. She helps here all the time, it was on one of those visits she became aware of her husbands extramarital activities. She put her plan into action then and went to Laura about them. Thats when Laura got together with Willa to start scanning all applicants files into a secure file on several hard drives including mine. Ahh they saved my bacon once again and thats why I hired them. I asked Jen if she would need a job now? She said she sure will need one now. I tell her to ask Laura new head of HR.


	34. Chapter 34 BTR

Chapter 34 BTR "I need a vacation now"

Ana pov

I call Willa, Laura, George Garvin(head of finance) along with my chief attorney James Smith and have them come to my apartment. I tell them I need a vacation from work and they are in charge for a month. They will need to monitor everything and get all the evidence scanned on Green into a separate hard drive for me and all of us along with one for Barney to keep at his work place for Christian if needed. All of you will have your work cut out for you while I am gone, so I am paying for your next vacation after mine though. Hire who you need to assist you while I am away. Alice is living in my apartment along with Kate and Elliott. Omg I forgot to tell Kate and Alice about this new deal. Lucy what have you done now?

Willa pov

I am COO for good reasons, I alerted Kate about the latest resident of the apartment and introduced Alice to Kate and she was okay with it as long as she didn't hit on Elliott. James was in the room when Elliott walked into the apartment with his suitcase for New York, following him in were movers with everything he owned. I explained that Ana had a memory lapse and invited Alice and James her son to stay in a guest room until shes its safe for her to leave.

Anyway are you guys going to be okay with this living arrangement? Kate being a COO too already knew about what happened with Alice and said of course we are. Elliott already had sat down and played with James ignoring us women in the room. Kate tells Alice that they will be respectful of James needs as well hers when it comes to privacy. Elliott and Kate were in the master suite and Alice chose the childrens bedroom from when Mia and Ethan lived here. I was instructed by Ana to change the rooms to whatever Alice needed or wanted including clothes and shoes the whole nine yards for their comfort. I had Alice and James go on a shopping spree with Mia and Alice insisted on going to walmart and goodwill. Mia was a bit uncomfortable, but she spent Anas money very easily. She even insisted on going furniture shopping for new beds and sheets along with some snazzy cartoon pjs for James.

Mia pov

Hmm Elliott moving in with two women and a child sounds familiar. Still Kate different woman and a child, but the childs parent is female not male. And Ethan was there as well. I hope it works out Alice is very pretty reminds me of Ana only more standoffish. After Ana and Kate informed me as one of Anas COOs I have to be aware of this kind of thing. Christian said he has had this come up in his company as well and it takes its toll on the owners.

We finally get back with security and helpers from the building come and take everything up to the apartment. Anas upstairs having a meeting in her apartment with heads of departments and Willa. Everyone meets Alice and James. Ana asks if we are hungry, of course you all are hold on. She makes one call and in walks food for everyone and we eat and chat while she confers with her team. After we eat Ana gets a call and heads to her private office leaving me with Alice, James, Elliott and Kate. Alice and I take things into her room and then James room. The helpers have everything put away and setup in no time. James crashes and we leave to go talk.

Alice has had it rough, Ana was told by her head security guy about them being outside. He took photos of Alice and James and Ana rewarded him for making her aware of them. He always helped out the homeless he discovered in front of the building or other places. He especially looked for adults with children. He was given a black amex to use for that purpose. He never went iver ten thousand dollars on the bills each month.

Kate pov

I think Anas getting dementia or needs sex very soon, this trip to New York might help. Willa just gave me a heads up about new residents in Anas apartment and the whole back story on it and will fogive Ana for forgetting about me moving in here with Elliott. I just hope Alice doesn't hit on my man. She has a boy and Elliott loves I know Elliott loves me and he never hit on Ana or anyone else in the five years we have been just going to go with the flow and meet Alice and James and just enjoy this wonderful apartment.

We have New York tomorrow, then Ana is taking a vacation for a month. I heard Christian making plans too.

Elliott pov

Kate is not expecting me to propose this weekend. I miss her a lot and we are finally going to move into to a very nice place tonight. I finally got everything packed up and Ana and my crew are bringing it up tonight. I arrive and the apartment looks like grand central station, with Ana having a maeeting and workers bringing furniture in and out. Some boy is running and comes up to me and says hi my name James I lean down and say mines Elliott. He takes my hand and leads me in to see his new bedroom. My mind goes hes living here too, did I miss a text message regarding a chïld living here with Kate and I or did Ana forget to tell us something.

A young woman heads my way and James takes me and introduces me to his mommy. She said besides going by mommy shes also called Alice Wyatt. Kate finally sees me and heads my way. She explains the whole story of Ana making an executive decision and forgot to tell us about the recent change in living arrangements. When I hear the story after Alice takes James into his room. Kate takes me into the master suite and explains everything. I ask if she is okay with this, she said as long as Alive doesn't hit on me shes fiñe and visa versa. I tell her dame goes for her too. She laughs and says you wish that would happen. She has a point, but I will never cheat on Kate.

Alice pov

Damn Ana and Kate have good taste in men, maybe they can set me up with one. Who knows, but my little man comes first as always. I see the look on Kates face and choose to leave so they can talk. I suspect I was a real surprise for them both. Willa spoke to Kate then Ana, Ana then said she was sorry about forgetting to tell either of us about sharing the apartment. She asked all of us if it was okay and we decided to set up rules for all of us to follow.

I found out that Ana was the only cook amongst us, four adults and only Ana can cook. And she cooks up a storm when she needs to relax. She cooks for her dad, Kate, Elliott, Mia, and Ethan. She barely has time to eat, but Christian forces her to sit and eat. He is one hot man, but taken and by an extremely nice lady.

Ana walks over to me and shows me a groüp of pictures of us outside her building. She asks if she can use them for Beyond Hope ads and other reasons to help people, of course I would have final word on anything they would use them for. She says down the line when I am doing better she wants me to think of writing about my experiences if I thnk it wouldn't be too upsetting to me that is.

She also says security will be necessary for us until its safe for us. We will be on our own here this weekend, but Anas dad is next door and his wife can cook if I need her to. Her name is Emily Steele she works for Ana. She tells me chikd care is 24/7 here. She can go have breakfast lunch and dinner there too.


	35. Chapter 35 BTR

Chapter 35 BTR "Heart of New York"

Cpov

I am biting at the chomp to get this trip to New York started, Ana had a last minute meeting with the owners of a failing publishing company and had to have Kate and an attorney along with Alice . Of course she had security attend the meeting. When I found out about who was going to be in on the meeting, I blew my top. I told her that if this guy pulls anything let him know you are in charge not him. I asked to talk to Alice and Ana on conference call.

I told them both to keep their distance from him and have security with them at all times. I told Ana and Alice to act like the strong powerful women we all know they are. I remind Ana that her goal is to buy the company and clean house of snakes. She says oh can we borrow Barney hes wants to infiltrate SIPs servers and get into HR and Hydes computer as well. I say as long as you arrive on time. Its okay.

Ana pov

Alice are you still okay to be here? She says Ana he needs to know I can and will stay strong and you proved I can do that.

Well don't engage him, and do not talk about James or where you live and work. Remember you are my creative assistant and float around to all my acquisitions as needed. By the way you will be going on a month long trip with a group of us and James is coming as well. If its okay with you, that is.

We finally enter SIP and security takes the lead on this meeting. My depatment head along with Barney ask if they can check how secure their servers are and want to check a few of the editors computers for any odd files. Hyde looks past me directly at Alice security moves closer to her. After security moves Hyde asks me why the show of muscle, I ask him if he has heard about my being attacked on several occasions. I run a huge company so I need security around me and my COOs. Even though Alice isn't a COO yet I imply she is and has security all the time. Which she does. Barney asks to see Hydes computer and gets up and goes to Hydes office. Hyde starts to go with him and I stop him, he will be fine by himself Mr Hyde. I then turn my attention to the head of HR. I ask her how is the turn over there and what jobs turn over faster than others. Who has the most complaints. She looks to Hyde and I ask why are you looking at him for your answers. You are his superior not his employee. I need access to all your former employees and current ones along with those who filed complaints against any one for any reasons.

Mr Roach already we have a huge problem and it is that your head of Hr is intimidated by mr Hyde for some reason. I think its time to make some changes already and I see two in front of me right now. Miss Morgan do you like your job? I can tell you right now, I know far more about this company than you ever will know. I recently terminated my head of HR and hes in jail right now after trying to attack me in my own elevator. My security confirmed this. Mr Roach we have young ladies willing to come forward against your company regarding their time working here. Right now they are under my securitys protection and will be until this is resolved. I look at Hyde and say want to see a list I found in my head of Hrs files and on his computer. The list has a SIP email address and its from you mr Hyde concerning terminated assistants of yours and what there weakness was and how to get them to perform sexually. Want to see it? Miss Morgan are you going to be sick? Because you kind of look pregnant.

Anything you wish to disclose at this time and mr Roach this is why you are losing money. You have an employee who believes he has a right to force his assistants into having sex with him instead of doing his damn job and letting them do theirs. Barney comes back with what looks like photos of Alice and others in Hydes office and its not a pretty picture. I shove them to mr Roach and tell miss Morgan, Barney has all the files off your computer as well. Miss Morgan do you know how much federal time you will be serving for this scumbag here?

Mr Roach you are going to lose these two today, Barney set up this sting yesterday. In walks Federal agents and they arrest Hyde and Morgan. I am still willing to purchase your company at the agreed amount. But your staff will be going through a thorough investigation. The ones who pass stay and the others go. Barney and Willa are It experts and will go through everything with you. Willa is my COO and can finish this for me, nice meeting you and sorry for usurping your power here, but we both know you were scared of Hyde. Later Roach, Alice lets go.

Alice had no idea what we were going to do today. We head to the airport and I tell Alice to get on board we have a surprise for her and James.

Alice pov

Ana is flying me to New York and my luggage and son are already aboard the plane. This is a huge plane and holds thirty passengers. Kate and Elliott are there and mr Grey is as well. I see the childcare worker and the security guy who took my photo sitting by James. We have extra people on here and they all wave at me and Ana. Mr Grey gets up and hugs a kisses Ana deeply and asks if it went the way we hoped it would. I hear her say its worse than we thought, but look at this later. She hands him what looks like a thumb drive.

Cpov

After I look at the files on the thumb drive I send Barney and Willa an email stating that they need to go through everything with Roach and upgrade all security in that building and then call for extra security for all involved. I smile and says now we can relax for a few days. I put my phone down and hold Ana.

Elliott pov

Omg am I ready for this, what if she says no. Christian says calm down El you know the girl is in love with you. Hell you have been dating for 5 years its time to fire the gun or put the safety back on.

Cpov

We had to make a quick run to the jewelers. Elliott didn't know but I ordered one as well, engagement ring that is. I finally got Ana to agree to date me after she passed that damn bar exam. We have been dating for about three months and its great. She has the white picket fence, she invited me over and we had a nice time. Still no sex, she was very clear on this one major point. She wants to be married prior to losing her virginity. I wince and have to respect her wishes. Its painful and I made the stupidest comment that a man can to a woman he loves. I can't wait any longer Ana and if you aren't willing I can go out right now and find a willing woman to satisfy my needs. She gets up walks to the front door and says well go find them tiger, we are over. Its been fun while it lasted, don't bother with me again. You go get those loose women to accomodate your NEEDS.

She stopped talking to me and avoided me at all costs and it took seeing her with a very handsome guy at her charity event to shake me up. I stomped up to her and asked what the hell did she think she was doing with that guy pointing at him. She says I think I am moving on like you have. She points at my date and leaves me standing there mute.

Everyone was treating me badly, after a while I take my date and decide to just move on as well. I take her to my penthouse and she starts making out with me, but shes not Ana. I finally send her home with cab fare. It took a lot of azz kissing to get Ana to speak to me again. Talk about goal oriented my goal was getting back into everyones good graces again. The next month was hell on me and my ego. My libido has had a good hand shaking along with workouts and cold showers. She finally allowed me to see her after my mom begged her to hear me out.

Kate pov

Elliott is acting odd and he keeps looking at me and then Christian. Finally he asks me what I want to do when we land. He tells me that Christian and I have to go check out his latest building in New York. Which is true, but getting her ring for tonight is my objective. Mia looks at him and asks him if hes okay as well.

Ana pov

Kate is worried that Elliott might break up with her on this trip. I told her shes wrong about that. I have my suspicions as to what is going to happen tonight. Since I saw a receipt for the jewelry store Christian uses with Elliots name on for one engagement ring. Okay so he told me and asked me if she would say yes to marrying me.

I asked him what the hell took so long to ask? He just said life events and your schedules. All of yours. I laugh and tell him about my vacation time of a month off. He just laughs and says well I have to see this. See Alice over there I am taking her and James to Disneyland. She deserves it, after everything shes been through. Everyone is welcome to join us. I rented a huge home down there near the beach. Mia and Ethan know and are coming. Christian said hes going try to join us at some point.

Three hours later we arrive at the penthouse.

Cpov

I have everyone come inside and give them their room locations and introduce staff to everyone. Elliott and I excuse ourselves and head out to see the building and pick up the rings. Then we head to a spot I wanted him to see for my proposal. Its already decorated, he looks at me and says rèally this weekend too? Oh not just that, I planned the wedding for this weekend as well. Ray is flying in, her mom says she'll try. If she agrees to marry me this weekend, mom and dad are ready to come as well. Lets get back and get ready for tonight.

Alice pov

Everyone is supposed to go to a very expensive restaurant tonight including me and James. I Have nothing to wear, but Mia, Kate, and Ana drag me and James to our bedrooms and omg James room is a boys wonderland and in the closet is a nice suit and there are drawers with clothing for James. I am dragged into my room and its gorgeous and the closet has amazing clothes and shoes and don't get me started on the undergarments. everyone is glamorous and we get to the restraunt and my dates are James and my favorite security guy Gregg.


	36. Chapter 36 BTR

Chapter 36 BTR "The Proposal"

Elliott pov

I have already asked the restaurant to play Kates favorite love song A thousand years, I just have it timed for just after dinner and before dessert. So here I am and the music starts and I get up and bend on one knee by my beautiful Kate. I pull the ring box from my pocket and say Kate I love you so much and I should have asked you a long time ago. But I am asking you now, will you be my wife and mother of my babies.

Kate pov

When I heard my favorite love song come on and see Elliott get up and get on bended knee I started blubbering. I thought after five plus years he would never ask me to marry him, but here he is and I just cry and look at him until Ana says well answer the man. I say yes I will marry you. He places a gorgeous diamond engagement ring on my finger. It has what looks like our birthstones on either side of the center stone. He then says we can add a birthstone for each of the children we have to your ring as we have them.

Elliott pov

I wanted you to have a unique ring, and thought it will grow as our family grows with each baby we decide on, they will be hallmarked on your ring. Do you like it? She hugs me tight and I love it and I love you.

Mia pov

So Kate any wedding ideas, Kate says yes I have the dress already. Ana is smiling and hugged her friend and Elliott as well. Everyone is hugging and smiling at each other when Christian excuses himself and tells us he has plans for he and Ana.

Anapov

Christian its a bit rude to leave after Elliott and Kate became engaged isn't it? He says Elliott will understand. We are driven to a place I have never seen before when I have been here in New York. Christian is determined to get where we are going. He stops and I look up and see soft lights glowing and a table with flowers on it and he smiles and pulls a seat out for me to sit on. Music is playing and a server brings our favorite wine and then dessert is served.

Cpov

Okay its now or never and I hope she says yes, we aren't the traditional couple by any means. Well Ana may have modern ideas, but when it comes to love and romance shes very old fashioned. We bumped heads on that and she stood her ground. So here I am not being able to live without her and nervous whether she will be my wife. After dessert I get up and get on my knee and pull out the ring and reach for her hand and shes crying, is she crying happy tears or sad tears? I open the ring box and ask her to marry me. She says yes and I put the ring on her finger and kiss her and say I loved you the first day I met you.

Anapov

I had no idea he wanted to propose tonight, he then says Ana I know you are going to Disneyland and have taken a month off. I scheduled a month off too and would like to make it our honeymoon if you would marry me either here tomorrow or down in Florida at Disneyland. He says he can make it happen and get everyone here or in Florida.

Cpov

Ana says Florida and Mias and Ethans children can come. Our parents can come and my parents can as well. Kates parents will want to attend as well. I call Mia and have her handle it and we already had this planned and everyone is ready and waiting. My controlling nature was ready for a yes.

Okay I approved the cowardly reviewers of my stories and just to recap Ethan never formally met Mia until he had his son back at the apartment, He was kind of busy keeping his kid healthy and in his custody. I think you just want to whine. Send me something you wrote, because only you are the one who said that. One of so many. You see if you are the only one saying this then it makes me think you are unable to follow anything.


	37. Chapter 37 BTR

Chapter 37 BTR "Disney Wedding(s)?"

Cpov

I have everything planned out for Ana and my wedding in Disneyland. Only Ana would agree to marry me at Disneyland. She has her dress already, I guess she and Kate went to New York and bought them when Mia got hers. They just needed aired out from storage, hmm four years plus storage. I asked Elliott if he wants a double wedding? He said Kate is thinking about it. I laugh and think huge wedding in his future, Ana wants just friends and family, she wanted a few of our employees to come down as well. Mia is running to and fro trying to get a dozen things done at once. Ethan grabbed her and kissed her until she stopped. He turned her loose and said lets relax while we can. The kids are here in the morning, lets enjoy each other tonight. Okay I go find Ana.

Mia pov

I have to get the dresses picked up and delivered to Ana and Kates room, Kate decided shes going to get Elliott down that aisle now. After five plus years its time. They are having a double wedding in front of everyone inside a gorgeous ballroom beside the banquet hall. We are serving shrimp coctail, dinner will be mac and cheese with choice of salmon,chicken,steak or even hamburgers, hot dogs, or chicken fingers (mostly for the kids). Vegetables are green beans, asparagus, or artichoke.

The wedding cakes are beautiful five tier each, one is chocolate with white chocolate icing and raspberry flavored flowers in a shape of a climbing rose going up on three sides. Kates is a mix of raspberry and chocolate creme cake with a light butter creme icing, it has lillies going around the layers. The figures are a red haired man and a brunette on Anas and Christians cake, blondes for Kate and Elliotts cake.

The flowers were harder than the cakes, I wanted pinks, they wanted cream and pale lavenders along with dark blues. It turned out great. I gave in after all its not my wedding. Wished Ethan and I had ours here, they outdid theirselves on every deatail.

Elliott pov

I think Kate made me wait as a show of power. Mom said young man you made her wait all those years and now you expect her to rush down the aisle. Christian is pacing, talk about nervous, hes thinking about their wedding night. He said since its her first time he wants it to be perfect for her. Inside I am laughing.

Grace pov

Both my sons are getting married today, I am so happy, more grandbabies. I love the ones we have now, but one can never have too many grandbabies.

I check in with Ana and Kate and talk about nervous. Kate tells her, Ana I am sure Christian will be fine and you just relax. Just have fun with each other and go on that honeymoon all four of you deserve it. Its been a rough time and enjoy each other.

Ana pov

I forgot one major thing, birth control. Unsure if Christian is ready for kids yet or not. I think we should talk about that. I think before the wedding would have been the best time to do it. But we barely dated and didn't talk about us having kids. I guess we need to talk tonight then.

Kates pov

Omg Ana thats a crucial conversation to have preferably before marriage. Too late now, Lets get this show on the road woman. Our dads are waiting for us and our nervous grooms are too. I suspect Christian is as nervous as you are.

we both walk down the aisle in our beautiful dresses Mia and Gail are our matrons of honor. Best man is Taylor and Gregg are best men. The ceremony goes smoothly until one of the triplets want mama and run to her. It was cute. Christian laughs, I lean in and ask, so are you ready for one of these little guys. He smiles and says well any time you are ready for one I am. I love Mia and Ethans and can't wait for us to have a miniature version of you.

Kate says hey are we ready to finish these vows? We laugh and get married saying our own vows. They pronounce and say you both may kiss your brides. We head down the aisle and to our dinner and then on to the dancing we had a blast, I see everyone else has as well. Gregg and Alice are dancing together with James. Pictures were taken all during the wedding and the party and the cutting of the cakes. Throwing the boquet was a hoot. Alice caught both of them. Christian nixed the garter belt toss he didn't want anyone seeing it on my leg as he took it off.

I asked Ana if Christian had mentioned where they were, she said he merely said in a hotel room and smiled. He has my bag packed and ready to go. She asked me and I tell her he had help packing for me. Mia was given our information about where we are headed.

Ana pov

I think Christian and Elliott are taking us to the same place. Mia let it slip that we would be waited on hand and foot. She said bathing suits are optional. Kate said thats not an option for our men. I agree and say I wouldn't want Christian naked on a beach where some naked beach bunny would see his body and hit on him in front of me.


	38. Chapter 38 BTR

Chapter 38 BTR "Honeymoon in Paradise?"

Elliott pov

Christian I think it would be great to take our brides to an isolated destination. One with luxury acommodations of course. I show him a brochure of a nice place off the beaten path. We decide to rent a couple of homes on Bora Bora, they offer staff to cook and clean during our stay. We ask about drivers and extra security. Gail and Taylor are busy in Disneyland, along with other friends and family. Mia and Ethan ar staying a month and do is Alice, Gregg and James. The parents are staying a week. Ana gave time off to her COOs involved in the weding.

Christian pov

Sawyer and Ryan are with us to the honeymoon and Ana has three security with her. Simms twins and Mitchell a lady. We get on the plane and Ana sees Kate and Elliot on board as well. She appears dumbfounded and I say, don't worry our homes are a mile away from them. So they won't hear your screams of ecstasy while we make love. Ana blushes blood red. We settle in and tell her we will join the mile high club on the trip home. Ana looks at me and laughs.

Ana pov

A double honeymoon? Hmmm Christian and Elliott together with Kate and I? Wonder who will come out of the bedrooms first. Room service please. I plan on keeping Christian busy until we need to eat. I read a lot of books romance and othewise. Including how to sex books, of course I used book jackets off other books on those. Okay it pays to be prepared, what Kate has told is one part, but reading books can't hurt.

Kate pov

I can't wait to get Elliott alone, my man knows how to please me. I hope Ana got lucky and Christian will be as good too. They both look nervous. It's cute. We have another hour left on the plane. Elliott and I tried to slip back to the bedrooms, Christian said no way. He said he hadn't had sex on his plane yet, he said he wants he and Ana to be the first ones. But on their return home.

Cpov

I am hoping for nice weather and a lot of alone time with Ana. I finally get to make love to Ana. Both of us are nervous, but I have plans to change that. A romantic dinner and music to dance to with her in my arms. Candlelight in just the right places. Flowers completing the scenes. Custom king sized bed with 1000 thread count sheets.

Two hours later and we are dancing to slow love songs, I lead us to our bedroom. Soft lighting and music await us, I slowly undo Anas hair. she tossles it and I run my fingers through it. I pull her close and kiss her passionately and move my hands to unbutton her blouse. She moves to my shirt and slowly we take our tops off. Her skin is beautiful and I remove her bra. Her nipples are erect and I lean down and suckle and lick them slowly. I slowly move my hand to her butt and push my erection into her. Our kissing continues as I unzip her pants, while she has her hands on my belt then moves to my zipper. We pause to remove our foortwear, then our pants and underwear hit the floor. We stand looking at each other and reach for each other and move to the bed.

I start from her breast and move to her tummy until I find my objective. She moans when I move my hands to her clit and then lick and suck and finger her. She has two orgasms moaning all the while. I move up and kiss her and ask if she wants me to wear a condom?

I want her to know I can wait for kids its her decision. She says I am ready. Now I am really nervous, because it will be painful for her first time.

I kiss and part her legs and push into her a little at a time. I watch her face as I move deeper a liitle at a time. Finally I break her hyman and wait then move again. She meets my every movement. I kiss her lips neck and breasts while moving and she orgasms and tightens around me like a vise. I start moving faster and harder until she and I cum together. We lay like that until shes ready to go again. I created a monster, three more love making sessions and we move to the bath tub.

Anapov

I want to touch every part of Christian and I do he is so muscular and he has one nice butt as well. I pushed him closer every time he pushed into me. Okay I won't be able to walk tomorrow, but its well worth every orgasm. I think he could have gone a few more rounds, if we weren't so tired. Plus I need to pee.

We take a nice bath together and go back to bed and hold one another until I feel something poking me in the morning. I turn and see Christian smiling and asking if I am up to another few sessions. I nod and we go for a few more rounds.

Christian has scheduled a tour of the areas, Kate and Elliott are meeting us at a restsurant close by.

They have diving, boating, surfing and so many other things to enjoy. Plus a few private beach areas, Christian and Elliott get big grins and I look at Kate and shes smiling knowingly.


	39. Chapter 39 BTR

Chapter 39 BTR "Guest reviewer Teacher really? "

You might want to reread what you typed as well, run on sentences and errors as well. This sentence took five minutes to type, due to internet problems. Plus I know how to spell decently. My typos are due to hand injuries like okd is old giid is good. If you are truely reading my stories rather than tearing my form apart you can see where I am heading with some of my stories. I really don't mind being given constructive criticism, but if you look you will see that I am not the only one having issues on this site.

This took 30 minutes to type. So please get off your high horse adult educator. Send me something you have written, because your review was badly written as well.


	40. Chapter 40 BTR

P=Chapter 40 BTR "Honeymoon Blues"

Here we are in paradise Elliott and I are sitting on the beach minding our own business, when two barely clad young ladies sit beside us. I keep my eyes on my laptop and Elliotts trying hard to avoid eye contact with them, by reading his Go Green magazines. I get up and tell Elliott we need to meet our brides inside right now. He got the point and followed, little did we know the women followed us to meet Ana and Kate.I decide to call security to have them meet me at our car. We get to the car and the women get inside, I have the driver contact the polce to get these women out of our vehicle. Suddenly Kate and Ana arrive, they were about to get inside when they see the women. The driver explains that the women stalked us from the beach, Kate and Ana were really stewing. They just tell us to follow them to a bar nearby until the bi—es get tired of playing their little game. Security has finally got the women out of the car, so we decide to leave for our homes.

Sometimes being a public figure can draw unwanted female and male attention. Anas been a bit quiet on the way back to our honeymoon hideaway. I hope its not because of those two women. She finally tells me the women approached her and Kate in the spa and were asking way too many questions. When she saw them in our car she got worried. Kate told them off, and advised them to stay away from our husbands. They smiled and left, I told Kate they were going away. And I was right.

Ana

Christian they said they could get you in the sack easily. They weren't going to give up until they broke both our marriages up. Christian calls to find out where these women were at right now. He ask do they live in the US and where at? I think Kate was pretty upset about all of it. Is there anything we can do here to keep them from harassing us? Christian tells me that hes finding who these woman are and why they are reeking havoc on us. Hes waiting on a phone call. While we are doing that the door bell rings and the staff opens the door.

What happens next is beyond real, these women have followed us home and are in our home. Christian immediately calls for security. the women advance on him and I block them and say no means no and hes made it clear that he wants nothing to do with you. Having you thrown out of our car wasn't enough for you? They go to touch me to get me out of the way when security and the police arrive and arrest them on the spot.

Cpov

I just got off the phone with the police here and they have informed me that these ladies are being held, but not for long. I call Elliott and inform him what has happened and what security has recommended to us. We are leaving for other destinations and Kate can name the place. Ana thought it would be best since it was our idea to come here. Ana and I are ready to go in a half hour and the jet will be ready for us to leave. I am having it searched for unwanted guests and anything else. Kate suggested a more secure location like my apartment in New York.

I call and get everything arranged and we finally are on our way and all of us depart to the bedrooms until we get notice to be seated again. The bedrooms were thankfully soundproofed. Talk about joining the mile high club and the some, lets just say both couples were smiling and land and head to my apartment and have dinner and relax watching some tv.

I get a call from security and answer it and am told the women had been released and have been escorted to the airport and told to leave immediately. He says that they have been harassing wealthy men all while they were there. He assures me it was not us precisely, just wealthy men and their wives. He emails me all their information and where they reside when not in Bora Bora. Luckily they live far from us. I tell him to track them to be sure they don't show up here as well. Apparently these women are trust fund kids and don't need to work. So they entertain themselves by harassing rich men and their wives. As long as they stay away from my family we should be okay but monitor their locations for us at all times.

I tell Ana, Kate and Elliott what I have learned and what I am having done to keep these women away from all os us. I them extra security has been brought on and we can do whatever we want to while we are here. I offer my amex for a nice shopping trip and spa treatments.

We finally make our way to bed and fall asleep after making love a few times and fall into a very deep sleep. Ana and I decide to hang around the apartment for a day or so.

Ana

I know Kates finally relaxed so much so she wants to go shopping with Christians amex. I tell her you know Kate we have our own money we can use as well. But since Christian offered lets go find our men and security and head out for a day of shopping. After a whopping fifty thousand for Kate and me a mere ten thousand. Hers was spent at high end stores, mine at less expensive stores and outlets. While we were shopping and getting pampered at the spa. Christian and Elliott attend several games and have ate hotdogs and drank beer. So they are feeling no pain by the time they get home. We visit the places where we were proposed to and then take a carriage ride back to the apartment.

The next week gets hectic Willa and Barney have contacted me and Christian and advised us of some issues that need our attention in person. Kate is needed as well being a COO of the company. Apparently Mia has been getting bullied by one of our writers.

Kate

I hate cutting this trip short, but the writer is one I signed on and hes breaking his contract with us after dealing with Mia for a week. Mia is very upbeat and he is a grouch, so he just can't handle her "Great Attitude", so he insisted in talking to me or Ana. So we pack once again and Elliott pouts. I promise him to make it up to him big time.

Elliott

I had no idea how much work is required doing a COO job at A Steele publishing co. Ana did work a lot and did a lot as well. No wonder she stayed constantly on the go. No wonder Christian and her get along so well, They are both dynamos and very kind and charitable people. I am going to ask Christian for time at his Aspen home to go alone to with Kate. Its beautiful there and so peaceful, I know some very private trails to have some fun privately with Kate.

I hate that two selfish women ruined our honeymoon. A once in a lifetime event. Kate promised me she would make this up to me.


	41. Chapter 41 BTR

Chapter 41 BTR "Real Life Begins"

Mia

I had to finally call Ana and inform her about being bullied by one of her most obstinate male writers. He started bullying her and telling her just how it was going to work. He demanded that Ana return immediately to handle his contract. I explained she was on her honeymoon and would be gone for a month and he would have to abide by my decisions. So far hes not com-lying with his contract with us and I let him know. I showed him where his non compliance will cost him money.

He walked out and legal got involved at that point and he was sent a certified letter and asked for his advance back if he didn't follow the contract stipulations.

Christian

I hate leaving for work today. But work has piled up and time to clear things up. Ana has all kinds of issues she has to deal with at this point. Apparently some authors wanted the handholding of the owner of the company. More like they wanted to hit on her. All were male writers. Grrrrrr shes mine.

Ana

I can't believe all these male writers, poor Mia has been through all kinds of grief. I walk into Steele publishing and all he— breaks loose when they see me. I have them set up appointments and will be speaking to each individually.. Apparently several people were taking advantage of the daycare and bringing excess children in to care for day and night. So daycare is the priority. After that Mia is next and then legal.

Every things wonky at lunch time. Kate and Elliot come down for a chat. Apparently they have a new room mate and weren't asked about it first. The room mate was our security and he had no idea that Kate and Elliot had moved into my apartment as well as the Wyatts. Apparently Gregg kind of stays there as well. As long as it isn't an issue then it isn't for me. I told them to speak with Alice and Gregg and make sure all parties are asked and agree and to respect each other. Kate says Alice is usually good about this but I guess she forgot to tell him she had room mates and to dress before going to the kitchen lol. They got it all settled.

By the end of the day I am so exhausted and have my driver take me home. Now I regret not building extra apartments here. Mia and I had a sit down with a few writers and I showed her the ropes of getting what you need from the writer. on the last two I sat by her and guided her through everything. I think that shes still getting her footing. Since I started on line they couldn't intimidate me so easily. I think I am going to have her try to do that and work on her intimidation skills. Might have Christian teach her his secret.

Christian

Oh my brain hurts and my eyes hurt from reading so much. I am half asleep by the time I arrive at our home. I go to our bedroom and Ana is in the tub nearly asleep. I wake her and help her out of the tub and dry her off and I put one of her silk gowns on her and lay her down and cover her up. I then go and shower and brush my teeth and dry my hair. and put my pj bottoms on. and snuggle up to Ana.

Dawn peaks through and the alarm buzzes.

Ana

grrrrrr Do we have to get up? Christian moves over and kisses my neck and says not yet. That was set for our time for making love to my beautiful wife. And we make love tenderly and shower together.

Christian

Ana do you have time for lunch today? In my office of course and his wiggles his eyebrows. She just laughs and says its a date and winks. As she puts a pair of panties in her purse. We kiss and head our separate ways.

Mia

Oh my God Ana that stupid author is back. He only wants to speak with you. He is waiting in the lobby , the receptionist told him you would be in shortly. For some reason that receptionist thinks she doesn't have to take my orders.

Ana

Mia have HR set up an appointment for you me and her along with head of Hr. Mia I am going to assure you get the respect you are due. From the authors to the employees. I made you COO for a reason and the title alone should command respect. After today you will get the respect you are due. Has Kate been getting this treatment too? I hired you both for your talents and not because you are family. Both of you have helped this company grow to where it is. When you walk into this place you remember that okay?

Landon Timbers Irritating author

Oh Ana you look so wonderful, I just don't think anyone else would understand where I am going with my story but you. I wink at her. I actually just want her mind body and soul. So what if she just got married. Today I am going for it. I go to hug her and her bodyguard stops me. I ask why is he here in a private meeting anyway? She says death threats and you might not be the threat, but he protects me 24/7 from threats that might burst through that door.

Ana

Timbers is getting on my last nerve. I tell him if I am the only one who might understand where he's taken the story too, then he needs to rewrite it. I shouldn't be the only person to understand it besides him. I also tell him what my COOs say stand and if he doesn't start listening to Mia or Kate then he can return the advance and we can take legal action. I also inform him there will be no after hours meeting with me ever.

I know what this jerk is up to saying he can only meet me at dinner time in his hotel room would be more convenient for him. I suggested my husband join us along with Mia who is in charge of him when he tried this bs and of course he demanded it be alone. I told him point blank him and me alone in a hotel room or any other room is never happening. So get the book done and with Mia or face legal recourse and a bad reputation for being difficult to deal with.

Now Mr Timbers you have wasted too much of my valuable time for today goodbye. Make an appointment with Mia, shes got a busy schedule today. And just don't show up expecting us to drop everything for you again. We have better authors than you that respect us and set appointments. What makes you think we sit here waiting for you to show up. And just a reminder I am not interested in being alone with anyone but my husband got it. You are dismissed for now.

Sawyer

I chuckle when I block this jerk from touching Ana. She called me into her office and told me what this jerk was up to and I was to prevent any kind of physical contact from him. He is also to be watched closely after his attempt to get her alone backfired on him she started getting things in the mail. Mr Grey knows but allows Ana to handle it for now. I am to watch over her at all times. Luckily I took it upon myself to add extra teams when this guy showed up. He had my neck hairs standing.

Timbers

Well now that didn't go how I wanted it to go. Well I will get her alone soon enough. We are attending the Coping Together Gala, so I will wait until she goes to the ladies room and grab her there.

Ana

Sawyer I am going to need female security from now on as well as you. I thought about how you men can't go into them and with all our social events coming up all the Grey women need at least one female each and I want the ladies room monitored prior to us going inside and one checking ahead and giving and all clear signal. Timbers has something up his sleeve and its not just his arm. He's just too focused on me to not be thinking of getting me alone.

Sawyer

Ana is right about this guy, so I call Taylor and give him the details of the meeting and everything Ana wanted.

Taylor

Sawyer just informed me about this Timbers guy again showing up and wanting to be alone with Ana. She pretty much laid it on the line for him. She also wants to add female security for her and all the other female family members. She also wants the ladies room checked out prior to any of them going inside. She thinks one should monitor the ladies room at all times. At all the events they have coming up soon. Timbers is in attendance at all of them, unsure how he got on the list but he has. Ana thinks he's not to be trusted and I agree with her T.

Okay Sawyer I will get everything ready and I need to give Grey a heads up on this. Next time Timbers shows up we will too. Think Grey wants to show him he exists and is not going to allow him to bully Ana.

Christian

Roz has been up in my face all day regarding what she calls male chauvinist pigs. We have a huge purchase in the making and the company leadership is all men. She says if they call her little lady, sweetheart or honey one more time shes going to remind them they aren"t the ones with the power in the room she is.

Roz

Dammit Grey stop laughing, its very disrespectful of them and we both know it. He says well do you need me to hold your hand in there. We know who you are, now go show them who they are dealing with. Tell them you are woman and you have the loudest roar in that room. Grey says he wants to tape it for future male dominated companies to see. Now he's just egging me on. I eat my lunch and we all head back to the meeting. Taylor nods to me and says its recording now. Make it good Roz.

I say okay gentlemen lets clear up something before this meeting goes any further. I am not a little lady, I am not honey and and not any of your sweethearts. My name is Roz and you are to address me as such I deserve the same respect you give your male counterparts. Oh and Miss James here was more capable than any of you and her title is secretary. The reasons you have failed your company is that you fail to recognize the talented employee and give her the title she so richly deserves. Now If you sign today thats going to change, the board I am looking at right now is not working and your company is about bankrupt. Take this deal today or we buy at bankruptcy prices tomorrow. Miss James may I see you outside please.

I am offering you a job if you like and salary and benefits far exceed what they offered along with power to run this company. We will get you more staff and you will be in charge. Think you can handle a job like that. After what I saw you were the only one prepared in there and you spoke up when needed. If you know any others who can step up and assist you running the company send them to HR.

Miss James

Omg This is it, I can show them my leadership abilities these stupid men would never listen to me about changing to meet publics needs and demands. I actually sent one of my ideas to GEH to implement and thats what got Roz interested in the company. She called me directly and sent me a purchase price for my idea. I took it and one week later Roz and Grey show up and meet with the board and they make an offer to buy the company. I of course wasn't invited to the meeting.

After the meeting Roz and Grey approached me and asked for a private lunch meeting and bring my concepts with me. An hour later we are headed back to my desk and they tell me in front of my boss, call if I want a better job.

After that my boss calls me into his office and threatens to fire me if I go near Grey again. I head down to Hr and report him and they just blow me off. I turn my two week notice that day.

I am called into my bosses office yet again and am told to get ready for a meeting with Roz from GEH. The guy expects me to do his job yet again. I leave out my ideas on what could change the company for the better, since they would never listen to a female. I am merely a secretary to them all. Not one female is above assistant or secretary at this company. If GEH buys us that will all change. I have seen the diverse hiring GEH dies they hire on talent and ability to think outside the box.

So I take the job offer immediately. We walk back into the room and my boss tries to fire me. Roz laughs and tells him he can't fire his boss. Gentleman meet your new President of the company. Now I see all the documents are signed and Miss james is in charge as of ten minutes ago. So Miss James who is coming aboard with you from these guys. I name one guy and he's the youngest on the board. Tom Jacobs. I want him as my VP the rest are fired immediately. I already know who my staff is going to be. Minus one head of finance, he's been helping these guys steal from the company. I order a forensic audit if all accounts and freeze assets on certain board members accounts. Only one of the older men are clear of any wrong doings so I give him his job back to him with the understanding he can move forward and develop with the changes. He pulls out a file and says hes had these ideas for years and they would neber look at them.

George McConnell head of It and board member.

I tried, I really did. Being a nerd you rarely get heard unless you need to repair computers. Miss James listened and we head to Roz office and ask if shes free to chat. She has us come in and I show her my ideas and she says hold on I need Grey, Welch and Barney in here, because I am tech stupid. Ten minutes later I get to meet the legendary Barney. People rarely see Barney, he's like a ghost in the tech world. He and Welch along with Grey look at all my designs.

Grey asks me if I have patents on them yet? I say only a few of them. He says he wants Barney and I to work on getting the patents for the rest of them soon. He tells me since they were developed on my own time they are fully mine, but he wants to purchase as many of the finished products. Grey leaves us to Barney and Welch. Roz asks us to take it elsewhere and sends Miss James to Hr to get paperwork done.


	42. Chapter 42 BTR

Chapter 42 BTR "Gala or Bust"

Taylor

I have hired some very good women security tonight and have one watching Ana closely. We also had a tail on Timbers. An hour ago he appeared at the Gala. So far no one has approached Ana. I notice a few ladies around her table congratulating her on marriage. I see her getting up and one woman is walking along closely to her. A bit too closely to her, I call our teams and Christian is headed my way and tells me that is Timbers with a gun and a grenade. He threatened to kill Ana and me if she didn't leave with him.

Christian

He came up with the group of women and leaned down and whispered to both Ana and I if she doesn't leave with him now, he will take us both out along with innocent victims. I tried to reason with him, but he just said all he wants is Ana. Taylor and Anas plan didn't include this scenario. We have cameras and security every place. But can't see how they left. We aren't sure they have.

Taylor

I am baffled how they got past us, I look up and see one of the new guards heading my way. She has the dress and wig and said she found it in the ladies room. But only Ana and some ugly woman came inside.

Female guard 1

I had to use the restroom and advised my second to come watch while I took a pee break. While I was in the potty, Ana and the woman left together. When I checked the pottys per my job. I saw a wig and a dress along with an empty bag. Then I saw Anas dress on the floor. I suspect that someone had everything on them when they brought her into the restroom and forced her to change.

Female guard 2

Sir only two very ugly women left the restroom when I relieved Guard 1 for a break. I have no idea where they went, but one was pretty tall compared to the other one. The smaller one had blonde hair and had tinted glasses on. Her dress was quite shabby considering the event sir.

Timbers

Ana you better cooperate or I won't hesitate to kill you and then go after all your family. I look at her and shes blacked out. That's odd, wake up Ana now. Shes not moving and its scaring me. Something is very wrong here she looks like shes not breathing. This can't be happening her face looks blue. I stop and check for anything I might have missed. I cut the ropes off and try to give CPR, but nothing is working at all.

Taylor

We have the car in view sir and Timbers is pulling what appears to be Ana out the car and leaving her body on the ground as he escapes. I stop and check Ana, luckily I carry an Epi pen on me at all times. I use it and her breathing gets better. She has allergies to and must have had a reaction to something Timbers used. If she hadn't reacted and he dumped her, we might not have found her. I hear Ryan say he has the suspect in sight, but he has the pin out of the grenade. So Ryan has to back off, suddenly I hear an explosion. I call for Ryan and hear Timbers say shes mine and I will get her one way or another. Taylor tell Grey that. Ryan must be dead.

Ryan

Timbers grabs my com and throws the grenade while holding the gun on me. He is saying shes his and he will get her one way or another. And to tell Grey that. I am starting to think Timbers is not who he says he is. Suddenly I hear Taylor as Timbers is driving off. The cops surround him and take him into custody. I tell Taylor Timbers is caught.

Cop 1

This guy has no ID on him we eed to run prints on him along with mug shots. Whoever he is he has destroyed three cars along with the front of 5 businesses. Search him and his car and cuff him. We open the trunk. There is an elderly lady and her husband in the trunk. Ambulances are arriving along with the bomb squad.

Bomb squad 1

Okay lets see if the couple has any explosives on them. They each had a grenade attached so they would explode if they got free. Apparently this guy is the real Timbers and his wife.

Taylor

Mr Grey sir apparently your wife knew because of her nut allergy I carry an epi pen,.She caused her own allergic reaction, knowing this guy would throw her out of the car thinking she was dead. And he did, luckily she her timing was good. Shes on her way to the hospital now. Timbers and his wife were in the trunk of the car. They are still trying to find out who the guy really was at this point.


	43. Chapter 43 BTR

Chapter 43 BTR "Timbers Away"

Timbers

I nearly got away with her, but I had no idea she had severe allergies. They got me after I got Ana onto the side of the road. She was turning blue when I dumped her out and high tailed it out of there. But had no idea there were several cars following me. Still in the dress I couldn't move as well to get back in my car. Dang security. They got Ana and I got caught before I got very far I was blocked from going further.

Taylor

I hit Ana with the epi pen immediately as per instructions. She finally started breathing, but having a hard time of it. The ambulance arrived and got her started on oxygen. We met Mr Grey and his mother at the hospital. Timbers was arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. We still don't know how he pulled this off entirely. One how did he know Ana was going to be at the gala. How did he know about the female security.

Christian

How did anyone get away with her and what did she have that she nearly died. I am on my way to the hospital and Timbers is on his way to jail. I still don't know how he knew about Anas plan. I call Willa and Barney and have them scan for bugs and other devices. I also have the party coordinators checked into. Somehow Timber's got in and to our table with the grenade and gun, if he didn't have Ana and the ladies surrounding him I would have gotten to her. He knew we wouldn't allow innocent people die to save Ana.

Willa

Mr Grey you need to see what we found and we need the bomb squad here now for both buildings. I have no idea who, but I suspect how they got in here with the bombs. The day care is how they did it in both places. I have footage it was done while you were gone. Mia apparently thought you both ordered new equipment for the daycare centers and allowed the deliveries.

Barney

Sir we have has both building cleared out, mr Steele is still on sight waiting for his wife. He needs to make sure she doesn't go inside the building. We have dsabled the bugs and cameras we know about. Timbers had someone helping him in this there is no doubt about it. I am sending you the pictures of everything we found.

Grace

I see Ana coming in on a gurney she's barely breathing and Taylor and Christian arrive 10 minutes later. I can't work on Ana, so I get the best doctor available to see to her needs. The Emts have told me she got an epi shot from Taylor on the location they found her at. Location? She was dumped on the side of the road and was blueish. But was breathing and gaining color back after the epi pen.

Taylor

Maam I always carry them after we found out about Anas allergies. The hard way of course, luckily each time she got treatment. This time she was kidnapped by one of her authors at the party. He dressed up as an elderly woman and had a grenade and a gun and threatened to kill the women if they didn't help him get to Ana. He got Ana to go with him the same way then disguised her as an old woman and left with her.

When he realized she wasn't breathing he dumped her out of his car on the road side. We got to her I hope in time. I had our back up security following us and they went on and blocked his car from getting away. He was caught and arrested.

Christian

Mom I need to be with her please. Mom leads me to where she is, they are working hard on her. She has a breathing tube and her face is oddly colored. The doctor has her medical records in his hands and says he hopes he can save her. He's not sure what caused the reaction yet. But is trying to reverse the effects on her system. The epi pen helped, but whatever she came in contact with was enough to kill her.

Two days later after the bombs and bugs and cameras are removed I am still here waiting on better news on Ana. They are running all kinds of tests on her. Mom is telling me that once shes awake they are going to do allergy tests on her. They think the clothing he had her in might be the trouble along with the wig and makeup. they are going to test it all. They gave her a complete shower and washed all of her and placed her in a sterile room and sterile clothes.

We found out that the makeup caused her to stop breathing. Something in it.

Timbers

I almost made it, but she had to be allergic and stopped breathing. I hope she's still alive, because I am going to get her back. It won't take much to break out of this jail. Just like the last time.

Cop 1

Hey guys this guy looks familiar to me, anyone recognize him? I go and check for known criminals. Okay he looks like the guy who supposedly died in that last jail break we had. What was his name? Jack Hyde? Okay something doesn't seem right here. I know his fingerprints have been changed, but lets see if is him. Lets check DNA.


	44. Chapter 44 BTR

Chapter 44 BTR "Ana Awakens"

Christian

I was told that Ana might have some neurological issues, but they might have gotten to her in time. They also found out she is pregnant, they aren't sure if everything will be okay yet. We never figured Jack Hyde was writing and was a published author. I guess he was around a lot lately and decided to kidnap Ana. I guess while he was working for Sip he stole some manuscripts and sent rejection letters to the authors. Then he put the pen name Timbers on them and was paid a lot of money.

When the authors went to sue him he had no address on file. He had his money put into his accounts directly. The addresses he gave were ones under another name.

So no one could serve him on any of the law suits. Because our honeymoon and wedding I hadn't read the background checks on anyone.

Grace

I hope Ana wakes soon, We need to check everything out and quickly. The ob doesn't want to risk the babies by moving Ana too much. I had food brought in for us while we wait and watch for Ana to wakeup. It has been three days.

Taylor

Sir Jack is trying to get a high priced attorney to get out of jail on bail. I think it's time to bring your dad in to freeze his accounts and assets. He can't get out if he has no money or assets. Then he will have to depend on a public defender.

Christian

I will get dad on it and have him file restraining orders for him to stay away from us. I also want security for us while we are here. I am so tired and waiting doesn't help.

Ana

Can you people let me sleep. I need to sleep.I feel a hand reaching my hand. I know that hand anywhere. Christian turn the bright lights off will you please? He did it and came to lay by me. How long have I been out? He says 3 days, we should get the doctors back in here. You need to check on our baby. Did you know you were pregnant? I tell him no I had no idea.

Kate

Gosh Ana you got lucky or unlucky depending on how you look at it. Make up allergies and Jack Hyde. He did a good job at disguising himself and you until the make up he had put on your face almost killed you.

Christian

At first we thought the place might have served something with peanuts in it at the party. Once they scrubbed you clean they found out the make up was the issue.

Good thing we all carry epi pens just in case. Taylor got to you first, Timbers/Hyde is in jail now.

He bugged the offices and phones. He also had someone working at Steele.

Grace

I see you are awake we need to do an ultra sound on you now if you are up to it along with labs and check your heart and lungs. We need to get you up and moving. Okay we are checking on the baby with the machine coming in now.

I put the gel on Anas tummy and we see a very tiny spot, I tell her she's probably just pregnant maybe a week or so. I tell them that they will do follow ups in a week and if everything looks good monthly visits.

Ana

Will the baby be okay since I wasn't breathing for a while? She says its a wait and see game at this point.

Mia

I am sorry Ana, I should have noticed something was way off about him. He should have never hot near you at all. I am getting to a point where if I know someone is going to bully me I make them wait for an appointment with me. They might finally realize I am in charge not them. Kate showed me how to handle them now. If I can't she comes in after I hit a buzzer to alert her I have a bulldozer in my office and I need help.

Ana

Just how was Hyde able to get inside the party dressed like a woman? How was he able to get those old ladies involved? Something doesn't add up on how he was able to do all of it.

Taylor

We think he had someone at one of the other tables in on the whole thing. We also know he acted like he was a newspaper writer and asked for the attendees listings for all the parties you two had accepted invitations too. All them need press so they just turned them over to him with no questions asked.


	45. Chapter 45 BTR

**_A/n Because I have reached the 200 chapter limit I am adding to the end of 45_**

Chapter 45 BTR "Security Tightens"

Christian

I have all my heads of security meet with me before Ana is released. Taylor is my CEO in charge of all security at this point. We have heads of security for every property Ana and I own. Somehow the security broke down in places and they need to be tightened up. For all our safety. Ana isn't going to like it but she's getting three people one female and two male. Her building will be scanned for security breaches weekly. I tried daily, but Barney and Willa would be exhausted. Barney said the place we had the party was at fault when Ana was taken. First they gave anyone the guest lists. Then they let people know who was actually there. Then they had no security at all. When they promised there would be at all times. They had cctvs remotely watching and that was all.

Barney

Mr Grey it was the worst I have seen of a party with so many wealthy people attending. No one looked into how good or badly they failed in assigning security. We were lied to by the management and the party planners. I suggest if you have to go to one of these gatherings you have your own people find out about security or hire extras. I do know someone else was working with Hyde on this situation. Just from what I have found out recently. A lot of underground communications are chatting about it.

We are hearing some chatter about a next attempt. So we need to focus on updating all our places. I have a few ideas how to do this and quickly.

Ana

Christian has been gone for a while and everyone seems tense today. I was told I could go home, but have to stay in bed for another week. They never said I couldn't work on my laptop lol. I have deadlines to meet.

Taylor

I am now in charge of all security throughout both Greys and Steeles companies. Grey promoted me and gave me a raise after I saved Anas life. I just wished I had caught on to Hydes plan earlier. But like Barney said he had help. We are still trying to find out who is helping him and why.

Hyde

I am reduced to having a public defender to handle my case. Since all my accounts were frozen. Once they got into my home and computers. They got everything they needed to take my money from me. The subpoena servers also caught up to me here in jail. I think Steele publishing gave the authors a heads up as to where I was and who I am. Once I get out of here Ana will pay dearly for this.

Prisoner 2

The letter I just got was from my sister about Hyde and what he did to her. My last name is Wyatt, I am Alices brother. Ana Grey saved my sister from being homeless and starving. This creep Hyde did that to her and my nephew.

Well what's one more life sentence, I know for sure another prisoner has it in for Hyde as well. He likes to bully women and I am betting we have others who would like to know about him as well.

All I can say is you don't do things to my sister and my nephew. Then do something to the person who helps her out of the hole you put her into. Hydes days are numbered. I am well liked in here. I might have killed a man, but it was because he was drugging and raping college students. He got off every time because of his friends and his wealth. He was in the middle of raping my fiancé when I killed him. Hyde reminds me of him, but he uses his power to get what he wants.

This time he went too far, the lady nearly died and he threatened to kill a bunch of people. He used elderly women as a shield. Well he won't have a shield here.

They are transferring him tomorrow, so my plan is set in motion for breakfast. 4 of us are joining him for breakfast. Let's just say it's one no one will forget. Terry Jones is my name Alices half brother.

Two days later

Taylor

Sir I just got a call from a friend of mine Hyde was killed yesterday while having breakfast. They don't know who did it yet. A huge fight broke out and when they finally got the inmates back in their cells. Hyde was found dead in the kitchen. They don't know what or how or who killed him. Just that he was dead.

Christian

Let's wait to tell Ana about this okay? I don't want her upset and lose our baby. Her health is still tenuous at best. She's still a bit jumpy whenever someone comes in the room. Flynn has been talking to her and she seems okay. But I hear her crying in her sleep. Hyde really did a number on her. Plus she's scared of getting a reaction to anything they give her. Let's just say she's a raw nerve right now.

Ana

After having the reaction to the make up Hyde put on me, I am scared of having anymore. They are going to test me for other allergies and I have to carry an epi pen all the time. Plus an alert bracelet at all times. Barney proposed it have a built in chip that can be scanned in an emergency. He's designing one for me. Such is life if it's not one thing it's another one.

 ** _Chapter 46/46/46/46/46_**

Chapter 46 BTR "Ana Is Better"

Ana

I got good news today, not only am I released to go back to work, I am pregnant. Christian will be thrilled about us being pregnant. I tell him I have some news and will tell him when we have dinner tonight. In the meantime my dad calls me and says he has news for me.

Ray

I just got news today I am going to be a father again. Ana is going to have a sibling.

Ana

Emily and dad are having a baby as well. Emily was 12 years dads junior. My dad is in great shape for a man his age 47. So he is not only going to be a father again, but also a grandpa. My sibling and my baby will be close in age. All the kids and grandkids will be. I am happy for my dad and Emily. We have so many babies in the family and now we are adding more to the family.

Emily

Hey Ana congrats on the baby, she says you too.

Ana

Are you two going to have enough room here or do you need to get a new home? I have my eyes on one if you need one. Go look at it and If you like tell dad and I will buy it for you both. Let me know okay.

Emily

Sure thing Ana, a yard will be nice, but I miss seeing everyone here.

Ana

I am thinking of moving to a place that is by the bay and has huge possibilities. This place isn't big enough for everything we needs. I am thinking we need to include a medical clinic in the building. You know so if a child or employee gets ill they can be treated quickly.

I also think I need to promote a few people to upper management. Will is one of them along with the head of my daycare staffing. I think we could expand into supplying cheap daycare for non employees. I am thinking of also expanding my dads business into a larger place with more helpers. You think on that along with him. okay. He is going to need the space and the workers and the money will be a lot better. I a thinking Elliott can give him an idea or two on expansion.

Christian

Ana slow down, you are pregnant and just nearly died. Let's talk about all the things you want out of the company. You need to get others to take the reins up and do their jobs. I mean they are making the big bucks, so they need to step up to the plate. Mia for instance needs to take a firmer hand on everything. You might have started this company, but they jumped in and helped. I think you should make divisions and put Mia in charge of one and Kate another. Willa should have been promoted a long time ago to CEO in charge of all It departments. Just give it some thoughts. Like the daycare situations. You need to promote three of the people who have been here the longest to something else. Crrate a list of all the products you have in your company and then divide them into categories and think of who would be best at heading up those departments.

Ana

I will soon.

 ** _Chapter 47/47/47/47/47_**

 ** _Chapter 47 Behind The Ring "Anas Bored"_**

Ana

I have to something let me get a board meeting going. I get everyone on Skype and pretty much lay out some plans for the growth of our company. First I promote Will to CEO Of All IT Departments. Then I have her hire several more people that she trusts and can excel at what we need done. I tell Kate I want her to expand her departments and place heads over each of them. Mia I want her to be more aggressive and to encourage this I am sending her to a management assertiveness training course. I also am having Kate hire three very aggressive people to be Mias go to people. Kate will co lead Mias staff until she gets complete control and knows not to give her authors any room to put us in the position of demanding the founder of the company again.

I then the announcement of a new company soon and will be promoting within to get the right people. I look to Willa here is where your new position comes in. I gave you a folder, well someone handed you a folder I created on what we are hoping to achieve. Look it over and see if those ideas will work. Then add any suggestions you might want. This new company will be your baby until you hire the CEO you want in the position. Security we need to look at all fault issues and find solutions immediately. Okay any questions any problems to address.

Mia

Ana the course is pretty extensive are you sure about this?

Ana

Yes I am and so should you be. You were bullied by more than one of your authors. Think of it this way every book you send to print reflects on you and our company. We all started this company from scratch. We want the best of the best don't we? When you allow some author to give you crap work and won't change it, it costs all of us money. Every time we send a best seller out there we win ten fold. People look to us for best sellers and not just crap we have laying around. We can't publish everything a best selling writer hands us because a few of them were hits. Not everything a writer puts on paper is worth reading. Mia if you can't rad it for very long it is a crap book. Reject it and move on.

Push Mias buttons Kate she has a fire below and I want it in her handling bully writers. We will not cater to petulant writers any more. This is a business and so is writing if they don't take it seriously then we can't take them seriously.

Kate

I will give her some pointers. Mia think of it as a sale and you want the finest they have, I have seen you at those sales. Take that aggression and use it to get the best out of all our writers. Ana should we set up review committees as well?

Ana

Yes do that and have them weed out the crap. Willa you okay with that idea? I know I am putting a lot on you, but I have faith in you. If you need you can bounce the idea off Barney, but tell him not to inform my very protective husband. Uh oh caught Bye all

Christian

Turn my back and you are working hard again. Woman do I need to take your laptop and ipad from you?

I heard a rumor that there is new company opening soon, wanna tell me anything?

Ana

Uhmmm no.

Christian

You are supposed to be relaxing, but opening a new company isn't doing it. I have three new CEOs being trained by Roz. So if they last how about we incorporate one of them into your company.

Ana

No way, I have the staff finding our own. Kate is going to get Mia fired up and I am sending her to train her on aggressive managing of we can't get that done then I will place her in a more suitable position. Fashion maybe. But that would mean traveling and I seriously doubt Ethan wants her doing that. What do you tecommend?

Christian

I recommend doctors orders. Let me take a look at everything and see what I can do okay?

Ana

Okay

 ** _Chapter 48/48/48/48/48_**

 ** _Chapter 48 Behind The Ring "Bulls Don't Belong In China Shops"_**

Kate

I can't believe Ana even allowed him to come in here with his own staff to check on who is best suited for what jobs we are doing. He seems to think by the end of the week everything will be running smoothly.

Mia

Christian seems to think I should be replaced in the position I am in. He says that the fact that I allowed one dangerous author to gain access to Ana that I failed at my job.

Christian

Kate any other time I would hate your take no prisoners attitudes, but what Ana did was basically made you in charge of her company. It was the best decision so far. Willa also was a good decision. So do you think you want to boss Mia around?

Kate

Hell I want to boss you and Roz around. I still need Anas ideas, because she started all of this on line. Then brought us in on it. Don't bring some guy CEO in here that thinks because he is male he is our boss. Ana would kill you just before I do. We have seen what Ana had to do to men who didn't use the right head.

Christian

Well let's work on it and then we can get answers and get some better policies into place. Like for instance the childcare being deluged with non workers kids. We need to check on all of that and update security all over.

Kate

Well I agree about the childcare issue.

Three weeks later

Christian

Mia comes stomping into office like I just cut her favorite credit card up.I watch as she glares and the huffs and puffs and finally says how could you. What Mia?

Mia

Your evaluation of the staff got me fired for ineffectual managing. I was told you were behind it. Kate was the one who terminated me. I can't get hold of Ana. Is she cowering behind your suit or what.

Christian

If you must know she lost the baby. So she is a little upset like me. Now I have my own work to do. You see how you are being right now. This is exactly how you should have been with all your authors at all times. You are not their friends and you are both their for one purpose and that is to make money. Now leave me be.

Mia

I am so sorry Christian for everything especially the baby.

Ana

I did this by working, my baby is gone because I couldn't follow the doctors orders. Christian and I haven't spoken much since we arrived home after we lost the baby. Dad has came by and hugged both of us. Grace and Carrick came by but not anyone else.

Christian

Ana was heartbroken about our baby. I am as well, I was looking forward to a mini Ana or me.

Elliott

I told Kate Ana lost the baby and her and Ana need to talk.

 ** _Chapter49/49/49/49_**

 ** _Chapter 49 Behind The Ring "Morning Glories In Bloom"_**

Ana

I wake up and see the meadow and in the very middle of the a bunch of blue is present. I decide to go check it out. As I get closer there are a huge bunch of morning glories growing where none had ever been planted. I lean down and pick one and hear these are for you my mommy. I look around and hear you can't see me, but these morning glories are for you mommy. It wasn't meant for me to be with you this time. These will bloom for you when you think of me.

I stared out to the bay and then looked at the morning glories and walk back to the house slowly. Mommy they are waiting go find them. When I get home Grace is calling me.

Grace

Ana I have a question for you. Have you thought of adopting?

Ana

Yes we have a lot why?

Grace

I want you to come meet some people will you?

Ana

Sure give me a half hour. I arrive at the hospital and find Grace. She introduces me to a child welfare worker. Mrs Walker.

Mrs Walker

Ana your mother in law says you are interested in adopting is that the case?

Ana

Yes Christian and I decided we wanted to adopt as well as have our own children. We want to give to a child who has no one.

Grace

Christian is on his way as well. We have 4 very young children whose parents were killed in a car wreck. The sitter brought them here because they have no family and she has 4 of her own. She just couldn't care for 8 kids under 5. Plus her income is now nothing since she was their parents childcare worker.

Ana

Grace have her contact Hr if you can, we will make sure she has an income. Okay shall I meet the children? Christian comes walking in and sees us and Grace says she wants us to meet someone. My mother in law is quite clever when it comes to Christian.

Christian

I see mom, Ana and someone who has a CPS on. Since we have no children then they want us to think about adopting whoever the someone is we are going to meet.

Grace

I open the door and two sets of identical twins look back at all of us girls and boys. All were very well cared for by the sitter and their parents. We checked for family members, but there aren't any. Amelia grabs Anas hand and asks her to read to her. Then James holds his arms up to Christian so he will pick him up. These children are very loving and have just been dealt a bad hand.

Ana

I sit and start reading and her sister comes and sits down as well.

Christian

A tiny boy holds his hands up and waits for me to pick him up. I lean down and lift him up and then the other boy wants me to pick him up, I actually am holding the most adorable 2 year old boys. They look perfect and well cared for.

Mrs Walker

Mr. Grey As You wife knows these children's parents were killed in a car wreck today. They had no family at all, the sitter was the only contact number for emergencies. She immediately brought the children to the hospital. She has 4 children and now no income to provide properly for 8 children. All under 5 years of age. As you see the children were well cared for and loved. Your mother thought this would be a good fit for you and your wife. If you decide against it we have 4 foster cares waiting for them. But I don't want them to be thrown into that situation. And you can see why.

Ana

We can do this Christian, you see how much the boys took to you.

Christian

Okay let's get the paperwork started.

Mrs Walker

So full adoption right?

Ana

Yes

Christian

Yes the boys nuzzle me.

Thanks Mom and Mrs Walker for thinking of us.

Ana

I told your mother to get hold of the sitter and give her my card. She has 4 of her own under 5. If she took this type of care of 8 kids under 5 we might have a new employee.

Carrick

Christian has me come to the hospital to get adoption process going. They had passed for foster care parents, but with their schedules they couldn't do it yet. Now they have no option and seeing the kids I can see why they went ahead with adopting.

Mrs Walker

I have all the documents signed and then say well they are all yours now. Final hearing in 6 have one surprise visit and that's it. Still live by that meadow? I saw morning glories in it when I drove by to the other adoptive parents place. It was unusual, could have been a sign. That these children belong with you two and your family.

A week later we met the sitter and offered her a live in position. Her husband was killed in the service, Sawyer was stationed with him. So we got everyone settled in and the house was filled with wonderful playing children noises. Christian asked if it bothered me to have a widow beautiful young lady living with us. I said only if you plan on making a move on her. I think Sawyer has beat you to it. Plus you are mine unless you don't want me any more then I will find a replacement. Knowing how possessive Christian is of me, he has never looked at another woman. He gets mad when guys look at me for too long.

6 months later the adoption is final and Lisa and Sawyer got married. They moved into his new home and drive in together bringing my kids playmates. I stepped back from running my company and we found out that Willa was even a better CEO than Christian she just hadn't given the opportunity. Barney was shocked at the jump in her income. Kate has taken over several of Mias departments and I have not exactly fired her, I just redirected her talents. She is still CEO and keeps her salary. She just has another talent and that is setting up all events for all our companies and for family parties as well. It gives the ret of us a break and Grace is thrilled that Mia is taking on all the work. Christian laughed when I told him about my plan to slowly get his mom out of the events planning for all those charities we support. Mia shines in her new position and she has learned to be aggressive to get the job done. She definitely can bark orders doing this.

Christian

Ana had a huge surprise for me at home. I walked in to a sign saying it's twins. I laughed and said yes two set of them.

Ana

No we are giving birth to twins in 6 months. He looks scared then says we need more room and another sitter.

Christian

Lisa is pregnant too.

 ** _Chapter 50/50/50/50/50_**

 ** _Chapter 50 Behind The Ring "Smooth Sailing Don't Think So"_**

Christian

I get home and find a frantic Ana. She tells me somehow her servers were hacked into and several major books were downloaded unto a free book site. She has been working on getting them taken down. Willa assured her the files were encrypted and only certain people know the codes to get the completed books.

Ana

Will said that the codes are different for each chapter of the books so no one could possibly have the whole book. She has traced the hackers IP and it was an inside job.

Willa

Ana remain calm please, but the IP address is one of ours, but there is no way this person had the codes. I have the cctv footage and they weren't even on the premises. I did however notice the screen come on in her office. So I checked and caught the hacker in progress. I rerouted the junk books to their server. So they have our crap files, I am scanning all our systems now including yours. Look at you laptop.

Ana

Oh wow Willa is scanning everything on my laptop including my mommie porn. Hey what can I say E L James books are satisfying. Willa said reading our competition are you? I blush as I notice something and tell her to back up to one particular area. Someone has changed major things in my files. I tell her to fix those files now and get me a new laptop quickly.

Christian

Do you want Barney in on this?

Ana

She said well I think you might ask Willa first. I don't want her thinking you are usurping her power.

Christian

Let's go sailing okay?

Ana

Okay, let me tell Willa that Barney is at her disposal if she needs him.

Willa

Ana gave the go ahead to use Barney. He has been here since I discovered it.

Barney

Did I hear right they are going sailing?

Willa

Yes they are why?

Barney

Scan the computer on the Grace right now. Let's look at something and find out if my hunch is correct. I am correct they got in through the Grace on line computer. We have access to all Anas company files. Then I see something that worries me. I show Willa and it looks like a deadman's code in the ships electrical and navigational systemś. Then one affecting the black box to locate them if something happens. I can't change that unless I am in front of it. So someone who had access to the Grace is behind all of this.

Christian

I told Willa and Barney we are sailing and going silent on both our phones. He said okay, we are tracking the files now and scanning all systems. He says he will be scanning the boats as well. Ana looks great in her bikini showing her growing bump. I just want to take her right here and now. She smiles and winks at me. We have been sailing for a while now when we get to the tiny island I know about and just anchor just off shore. We eat and enjoy the sun and other things since no one is near here. She is getting an all over tan and so am I.

Ana

I hear Christian getting upset. I wake up and find out nothing is working on the boat at all. So we are stuck out here with no lights and no way to call for help if we need it. Okay note to self bring satellite telephones. I tell him getting upset isn't helping his or my stress levels. Suddenly a big wind rocks the boat, that helps him think he decides to up anchor and to make use of the wind and sails. He just needs me to get dressed and get a life vest for him and myself.

Christian

Okay we are going to pray the wind takes on in close to the docks. Once we get there we can flag our sos signals to get someones attention.

3 hours later the coast guard sees our sos signal and calls a boat to tow us in. We finally get signals on our phones and Barney and Willa said they called the coast guard and let them know there was a computer issue and the Grace was stuck in open water and needed rescuing. This is why Ana and I pay Willa and Barney the big bucks.

Barney

Mr Grey I need to get the boat to my place to determine how they got into the system.

Christian

By all means just tell them where to take her.


End file.
